


Reverse Resolutions

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: Based on the Voyager Episode Resolutions as least my take for C/P. In an Alternate Universe, Ensign Chakotay is a helmsman on the starship Voyager while Commander Tom Paris wonders if there is a chance for him to get to know the shy young man. Things come to a head when they are stuck on New Earth with a virus that would kill them if they left the planet’s atmosphere. WARNING: Minor character death





	Reverse Resolutions

Part Zero  
************  
Cast of Characters on the Federation Starship Voyager:

Captain Kathryn Janeway-Johnson  
Commander Thomas Eugene Paris, First Officer  
Commander Kenneth Dalby, Chief Tactical/Second Officer (ex-Maquis Captain)  
Lt. Commander April Paris-Stalling, Chief Medical Officer  
Lt. Greg Ayala, Chief of Security (ex-Maquis First Officer)  
Lt. Joe Carey, Chief of Engineer  
Lt. jr. Belanna Torres, Assistant Chief Engineer  
Lt. Rick Bateheart, Chief Conn Officer  
Ensign Harry Kim, Chief of Operations  
Ensign Chakotay, helmsman  
Mark Johnson, ships counselor and Janeway’s husband  
Neelix, ships cook and morale officer  
Kes, medical assistant  
Ensign Sam Wildman, Assistant Science Officer

Notes on the AU: There is no Tuvok. He was killed in the array when it blew up. There was no Caldik Prime incident for Tom Paris so he is a healthy and well-adjusted individual working his way up the Star Fleet ladder. 

Brief summary: With the Maquis cause dividing the Alpha Quadrant over the way the Federation and Cardassia were handling the planets on the frontier, peace looks a long ways from ever happening. Especially since the Maquis fight has been going on for over ten years and many people are tired of the fight wanting some kind of resolution. The heart, soul and inspiration to the cause is Kolopak of Dorvan V who is also very tired of the fighting for justice so he sends his young son, Chakotay on a Maquis ship to head for Deep Space Nine hopefully to start the talks for a peace conference.

However the fates have stepped in and the Maquis ship along with the Federation starship Voyager chasing them into the Badlands where the displacement carrier wave has flung them to the other side of the galaxy. Kolopak upon hearing the news of his son’s disappearance knows that his son is not dead and may be being held in the hands of Star Fleet. His anger is great and if his son does not show up alive and well may let the Maquis run rampant on the Federation.

The fates have other plans for the men of Dorvan V and a certain blonde…

Sit back, enjoy the ride and let me know what you think.

Part One  
************  
Kolopak, Council Leader of the Maquis, called for his son to meet him in his study at their rambling farmhouse on Dorvan V. His only son, twenty-two-year-old Chakotay, wandered in from doing his chores.

“Yes, Father,” he ran a damp towel through his dusty hair and face trying to cool off. It was going to be another hot summer day on their farm and he wanted to get his chores done before the mid-day heat set in.

“My son. I would like to ask you to do something for me and the Maquis?” Kolopak asked as they sat on the couch in the cool dark study.

“Anything, Father. Just name it. You know I want to help in anyway that I can,” his eagerness was very endearing to his father’s heart.

“We need peace, my son. The Maquis are tired, the Federation is tired and I believe the Cardassians may be tired of all this fighting too. I want you to go as my gesture of peace to Deep Space Nine to see Captain Benjamin Sisko.” Kolopak explained to his son very seriously.

“Go on, Father. I can do this.” Chakotay was solemn in his answer. He had wanted to help the Maquis for so long, but his father had kept him out of it until now. Kolopak only wanted to keep his son safe.

“This is a top secret mission, Chakotay. Only you, I and only two others know about this mission. When you get to Deep Space Nine, I want you to only talk to Captain Sisko. He may be Star Fleet, but he’s a very fair man and will hear you out. I will give you the terms before you leave,” Kolopak stood up and pulled his son to his feet. “Be very careful, my beloved son. Listen to your animal guide closely and your heart. There will be some who will try and kill the son of Kolopak to get vengeance on me.”

“I will, Father. I will do as you ask. Thank you letting me help.” Chakotay replied as he was enveloped in a bear hug from the older man. He returned it feeling happy and secure in the knowledge of his father’s love.

The Maquis battle cruiser Crazy Horse under the command of Captain Kenneth Dalby and his First Officer Greg Ayala picked up the courier with all intentions of delivering him to Deep Space Nine. Two days from DS9, a newly commissioned Star Fleet ship named Voyager chased them into the Badlands where a displacement carrier wave flung both of them to the other side of the galaxy.

Kolopak believed that his son had been taken prisoner by Star Fleet and fought very hard to keep his anger in check. He knew that Chakotay was alive, he just didn’t know where his son was.

The Maquis kept a look out for the son of their leader. The people on both sides were tired, but restless of the whole conflict. Plus now, there was the growing threat of the Dominion from the Gamma Quadrant…

************  
In the Delta Quadrant…

“Come on, Chak. Get up!” Gerron Tem, his Bajoran lover and roommate scolded as he slapped the young American Native on his bare golden ass. “You’ll be late for your shift.”

“Ouch!” Chakotay of Dorvan V yelped as he rolled over and sat up rubbing his sore ass while glaring at his lover. “I was getting up,” he complained as he tossed his long black hair over his broad shoulder. “Sure you don’t want to cuddle for a few moments?” He leered at the Bajoran with lust in his dark brown eyes.

“Chak, you’ve got just twenty-five minutes to get dressed and get to the bridge or Commander Paris will have your ass,” Gerron yelled as he finished fastening his own uniform. “You can be such a pain in my ass sometimes.”

//I wish he had my ass, // Chakotay thought as he stretched, stood up and scratched his balls while having lewd thoughts about the First Officer. “I didn’t ask to join Star Fleet, Gerry.”

Gerron sighed. “That arguments getting very old, Chak. I’ll see you later.” He gave Chakotay a quick kiss on the mouth and ducked when the big man made a grab for him not wanting to start the same old argument they’ve had for the last eighteen months while being stuck on a Star Fleet ship many light years from their home.

“What about breakfast, Ger?” he whined as he scratched his broad hairless chest and yawned loudly wishing he could back to sleep he was not used to getting up this early since he was normally on Beta shift in the afternoon. Spirits, he missed his family, especially his father and wondered for the millionth time if they were all right.

“If you would get up with the alarm we could have had breakfast together, but no you have to be a brat and sleep in,” Gerron complained good-naturedly as he fastened his uniform jacket. “See ya later and behave yourself on the bridge this week.”

Before Chakotay had time for a second chance to grab his lover, Gerron left their quarters before he could protest further. Sighing in regret, Chakotay got into the shower and made himself ready for another day at the helm of Voyager.

He was on Alpha shift this week for crew rotation and didn’t like having his routine interrupted. Normally, he was on Beta shift where it was quiet and the majority of the time the senior officers were gone leaving the junior officers room to breath which suited him just fine. Now he had to behave himself he thought as he braided his hair and tucked it into the back of his uniform jacket.

Glorious waist long coal black hair that was his one main vanity and he had dropped his natural shyness to fight the senior staff to keep it; especially since he was in essence being forced to serve on this ship. Surprisingly, the Captain and First Officer had relented on the condition that he braided it and kept it under his jacket while on duty. Chakotay had agreed to the condition and faithfully kept his hair under the jacket whenever he was on official duty.

Grabbing a cup of coffee from the replicator, Ensign Chakotay headed for the bridge of Voyager to start his week of piloting the starship on Alpha shift. He hit the bridge with a few seconds to spare and relieved Lt. Rick Bateheart, the Chief Con Officer, from the helm. Sitting the coffee cup down, he ran a status check on his console and found everything checked out okay. Reminding himself to be on his best behavior, the only highlight of this week that he could see was that he would get to see Commander Tom Paris in person and not always daydream about him. Of course his fantasies of the Commander could be quite erotic especially in the shower when Gerry was not around to help him ‘wash.’

Chakotay thought that Commander Paris was the most beautiful man he had ever met and felt quite plain and clumsy compared to the lithe build and grace of the tall blonde. Commander Paris had blue eyes the color of Dorvan V in high summer. With his natural shyness, Chakotay often found himself tongue-tied in his company.

Sighing over his dream wish, Chakotay made a slight course correction as he looked forward to another day in the damned Delta Quadrant. They had been out here for nearly eighteen months and were not that much closer to home, which was hard on Chakotay since he missed his father and family dreadfully. When he could fly the big gleaming white ship, he could forget about his homesickness for a time while enjoying the freedom of the helm.

“Good morning, Ensign Chakotay,” Commander Paris said stepping up behind him and the sound of his voice sent a thrill straight to his groin. He felt his dark skin redden as a slender pale hand was placed gently on his left shoulder. “How are you doing today?”

“Morning, Commander. Fine, sir,” he whispered in answer as he ducked his dark head feeling embarrassment flooding him yet he wished he had the courage to have a conversation with the blond bombshell. His cock started to harden as he imaged the Commander taking him and making him his in every way he could think of having the Commander pounding his ass with his own pale cock.

Keeping his attention on the helm, Chakotay tried to focus his thoughts on his job knowing this week was going to be much harder than he anticipated. “If only I could talk to him,” he said outloud softly not knowing that Paris heard him as he stepped back to the First Officer’s seat and sat down. 

Tom Paris regarded the dark head bent over the helm in front of him thoughtfully. So the extremely shy Chakotay had thoughts about him, did he? That would explain why he would catch the young man staring at him when he thought no one was looking. Chakotay had a crush on him. It would also explain why he seemed to be tongue-tied in his presence yet the young man had no problem carrying on a quiet conversation at the resort with other members of the crew. He had believed that the Ensign had always had a problem with him being in a position of authority. It was safe to say that Chakotay was shy and in awe of him he thought as he allowed a lewd thought cross his mind over the stocky body sitting at the helm.

Ensign Chakotay and Crewman Gerron Tem were very popular with the crew and both youngsters were also thought of as everyone’s baby brothers so the crew was very protective of them, especially the Maquis. Even though Chakotay was twenty-four, most of the crew considered him a teenager because of his lover, Gerron and with his extreme shyness they were very protective of the Native American. And Tom Paris wanted the pilot in his bed and life; he had since the first day Chakotay had boarded Voyager with the rest of the Maquis from the destruction of their ship by the Kazon. Captain Ken Dalby and his First Officer Greg Ayala had recommended Chakotay for the pilot’s position when the question of what to do with the young man had come up in the briefings.

‘Now he had to just… wait just a minute, Chakotay had a live-in lover, Gerron Tem, the young Bajoran who worked with Kes in the hydroponics bay. They had moved in together eight months ago. It would be wrong for him to chase the pilot when he was clearly involved with someone else,’ Tom mentally kicked himself royally for contemplating making a move on the young man.

It was quiet on the bridge all morning, which was fine with Chakotay who was waiting to join his lover for a quiet lunch in Cargo Bay Two. Gerron had sent a message to his console asking him to join him for lunch and he had accepted glad for any time to spend with his lover. Gerron’s birthday was coming up and he needed to think of a good gift for him. He would have to think about it for a few days.

His replacement relieved him for lunch and Chakotay ducked off the bridge into the turbolift as fast as he could not looking at the First Officer who had been hoping for at least a smile from the young man. The young man had a killer smile that Tom wished he could be the recipient of just once. Chakotay sighed with relief and leaned against the wall of the lift trying to rein in his emotions. As much as he loved Gerry, he also loved the First Officer and it was driving a slight wedge between the young couple despite his good intentions. Calling for Deck Six, Chakotay headed for Cargo Bay Two and lunch with Gerry.

************

“Hey, Doc, how’s it hanging today?” Tom Paris said as he entered SickBay and sat down in the Doctor’s office making himself comfortable in the chair across from the Chief Medical Officer.

“Not bad, baby brother, not bad,” Doctor April Paris-Stalling replied with a well-known Paris smirk aimed at her tall brother. She handed Tom a thick ham and cheese sandwich along with a glass of milk to wash it down with.

“Now is that any way to talk to your First Officer, Doctor Paris?” He said in a mock stern voice with a huge grin as he wolfed down the food.

“If he’s my baby brother, it is,” April bantered back. “How is your little redwing blackbird doing on Alpha shift so far?” She was like Tom in looks with blond hair; tall, limber and aristocratic features except her eyes were more blue-gray than the clear blue eyes Tom had. As she took a bite of her own sandwich, she noticed the flushing of his pale skin.

“Fine, so far. He’s a very impressive pilot only I wish he would learn to relax when I’m around,” Tom wished he knew how to make the Ensign more comfortable in his company. He had come up with the nickname loving the way the black hair fell about his shoulders during his free time. One time he had seen it that way after shift when Chakotay had taken down his hair before removing his uniform reminding him of a redwing blackbird from back home on Earth as the red of his uniform shoulders peeked through the black hair.

“Has he said more than two words to you or is he still tongue-tied in your glorious and awe-inspiring presence?” she teased as she handed him another sandwich.

“That’s enough, April,” he said in a warning tone that hinted she was hitting too close to home on a sensitive subject.

“Okay, okay. Sorry. I’ll leave it alone. But you know you can talk to me whenever and about whatever, Tom,” April attempted to mollify him with her best hang dog look and he instantly forgave her.

“I forgive you, April. And thank you. I’m so glad you were always around for me as a kid and at the Academy,” Tom said honestly glad to have this woman for his sister and best friend. He had been surprised and very happy to find out that she had accepted this posting on the same ship as him.

“Bridge to Commander Paris.” Janeway’s voice sounded over his communicator and he sighed at the interrupted lunch with his sister rolling his eyes. He made sure to eat with her at least two or three times a week.

“Paris here, Captain.” He answered taking one quick last bite of his sandwich and drowning his milk.

“We need you on the bridge, Commander. Sensors have detected several alien ships and they are not responding to our hails.” Janeway told him flatly.

“On my way, Captain. Paris out.” He grinned at his sister in apology for their unfinished lunch. “Make it up to you, sis?” He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

“You bet you will, Tommy,” She began to gather up the leftovers as her tall graceful brother bounded out of SickBay and back to work.

************

“Over here,” Gerry called out to him as he entered the cargo bay from behind some stacked cargo containers.

Walking behind the stack, he found a blanket spread out on the floor while Gerry was unpacking a picnic basket. Grinning in delight at the treat, Chakotay sat cross-legged next to his dark haired lover watching the food being set out in front of him. When Gerry leaned near his stocky body, Chakotay pulled the slim man into his arms and kissed him deeply.

“Thank you, Gerry. You are so good for me,” he said as he released the Bajoran so they could start on the food.

“You know I was thinking of you when I packed this basket, Tay,” Gerry smiled sweetly crinkling his nose ridges at the love in the shinning dark eyes.

“What did you bring me?” Chakotay mused sounding like a little boy about to receive a present, as he smelled mushroom soup among the items.

“Comfort food, Tay. Mushroom soup, grilled cheese sandwiches and your favorite tea. After being on the bridge with Commander Paris all morning your nerves must be shot,” Gerry answered hoping to soothe his lover’s nerves. He knew that Chakotay loved Commander Paris and that the young man was also in love with him. It made for a dilemma with Chakotay who was spiritually at odds with himself over the whole thing and his honor demanded that he stay true to Gerry despite his feelings for the First Officer of Voyager.

“You’re too good for me, Gerry. Thank you.” Chakotay commented touched by the sweet gesture of his lover who was always thinking and looking after him.

“I know, I know, but I love you anyway. Now, let’s eat,” He handed the Ensign a huge mug of mushroom soup which Chakotay took from him grateful for his lover’s thoughtfulness. His nerves were calming down in the presence of his partner.

Both men dug in and soon every bit of the soup and sandwiches was gone along with the thermos of tea. Quickly, they repacked the picnic basket and settled together on the blanket for some serious cuddling before they had to report back to their workstations. Chakotay pinned the slim man under his body and using his hands and lips cradled the dark head in his hands while exploring the familiar mouth and tongue with his own. Moaning with pleasure, Gerron’s hands were busy with being underneath the pilot’s uniform touching and caressing the silken skin.

The computer chimed a preset alarm, which warned them that they had five minutes to get back to their respectable work areas. Laughing they broke apart straightening up each other’s uniforms when the ship took a hit on the hull near the doors of Cargo Bay Two which shook Voyager violently.

Chakotay watched in horror as Gerry was flung backwards while he staggered to stay on his own feet while the ship was shaking all around them. Landing nearby on the floor, Gerry appeared to be unhurt as he started to get up when the containers tipped over. Both young men were buried under the avalanche of falling containers. There was a scream of pain, a shout for help and then the silence fell across the bay as the containers settled and rolled into places. Red alert claxons rang out across the silent bay and Janeway’s voice sounded over the loudspeakers.

“All hands to battle stations. Red alert. All hands to battle stations. This is not a drill.”

A hand rose from between the two containers and fell back down as a small trickle of blood made its way across the floor towards the drain.

End of Part One

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS- Part Two  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Two  
************

The ship shook violently again as the shields reacted to the enemy barrage of weapons fire. Captain Janeway grabbed the railing to keep her feet under her and felt a hand under her elbow steadier her. Glancing up, she found Tom Paris balancing gracefully while the ship was shaking all around them.

“Report,” she barked out.

“They just uncloaked in front of us and started firing, Captain. We’ve got damage to almost every deck especially deck six near Cargo Bay Two. Damage teams are on the way,” Ensign Harry Kim reported loudly from his Operations console.

“Open a channel,” she looked at the viewscreen at the three ships in front of her. Who were they? Not Kazon, they had just finished leaving their territory so this must be someone else’s territory they had just stumbled into. So there were no warning markers either.

“No response, Captain,” Ken Dalby yelled over a shower of sparks behind as a console shorted out and a small flicker of flame appeared.

“Helm, can you get us out of here?” Janeway ordered noticing almost immediately that Ensign Chakotay was not at his post at the helm. The attack had started as lunch was ending and he must’ve gotten stuck somewhere.

“Aye, Captain.” And the ship managed to go to warp and after giving chase for a while the enemy ships lost interest and left them alone.

“I want a damage report as soon as it is feasible, Commander.” Janeway asked for as the smoke cleared and the fires were put out. “I’ll be in my ready room.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tom replied automatically as he found an undamaged console and began to collate the damage to the ship and people leaving Janeway free to analyze what had just happened. More than likely she was checking in with her husband, Mark Johnson, to make sure he was all right. 

************

In Cargo Bay Two…

“Gerry,” a weak voice rasped out coughing from a sore throat as Chakotay tried to reach the still form only a few feet away. Yet to the Native American it seemed light years away. He tried to move only to find his legs were trapped under a heavy container. “Gerry, please tell me you’re all right.”

There was no movement in answer to his question.

“Gerry, answer me, damn it!” He was starting to get angry while reaching for the fallen figure. “Be all right, please.” His angry tone changed to pleading. “Don’t do this to me. We still have the rest of our lives to be together.”

Tears were falling from his dark eyes as he tried to reach the fallen Bajoran one more time before the pain of his own injuries caused him to pass out. A repair team found the couple some time later and called for an emergency beam out to SickBay where Doctor Paris took Chakotay immediately to surgery. It was too late for Gerron Tem, he had been dead after the first container fell on him breaking his neck and back snapping the spinal column like a twig.

************

It was nighttime on board Voyager so the lighting was dimmed in SickBay, when Chakotay came too. “Gerry?” He whispered outloud in a choking sob. “Please tell me you’re all right.”

“Chakotay, do you know who I am?” a male voice asked from beside him.

“You’re the ship’s counselor and the Captain’s husband, sir,” he answered softly. “Where’s Gerron?” Deep in his soul and heart, he already knew the answer to the question even as he asked.

“He didn’t make it, son. Crewman Gerron die when the containers fell on him. It was instantaneously so he felt no pain,” Mark Johnson told him believing in the truth when talking to people. There were times when he really hated his job and telling someone their lover and partner were dead was at the top of his list. Still his heart went out to the young man as he watched the wave of impassiveness sweep across his face.

“I want to see him,” Chakotay requested as his chest constricted in extreme pain from the anguish of losing his lover. No more late night make out sessions in the observation lounge or stolen kisses on the turbolift on their way to work. No more soft black eyes gazing at him with pure adoration after making love with each other nor the sweet expression on his face as his sensitive nose ridges were kissed gently.

“Later when the Doctor releases you from SickBay, you can see him. Right now, you need to rest and recover from your own injuries. We’ll talk some more later, Chakotay,” Mark patted him on the shoulder and left leaving the young man alone with his thoughts and sorrows.

In the far corner of the dimly lighted SickBay, a lone figure stood watch over the sleeping young pilot. Earlier that evening, he had brushed and rebraided the long silky black hair while Chakotay had still been asleep. Tom had reveled in the chance to touch the man and working on untangling that raven black hair had almost been his undoing as he fought to curb his building passion. To keep the temptation at bay, he had retreated to the far side of SickBay to stand his vigil over Chakotay while enjoying the chance to study the young man with no one to interrupt his musings.

Tom felt bad over the death of Gerron Tem and no one really knew what would happen to Chakotay or how he would react once he had learned the news and it sunk in that his lover really was gone. Getting up as he felt more in control of himself, he went over and sat beside the sleeping man. He had to tell him how he felt even if Chakotay couldn’t hear the words and know the meaning behind them. Tom had to tell him even if nothing ever came of it as least he had said his piece from the heart.

He spoke softly, “Chakotay, I am so sorry for the death of Gerron and I know I have no right to ask you this even though you can’t hear me while you are asleep, but please don’t follow Gerron. I know I’m being selfish, but I hope after a decent amount of time has passed that I can have a chance to get to know you, I mean really know you. I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time and I’ve let you get under my skin and into my heart, my redwing blackbird.” Falling silent as he ran out of things to say, he just satisfied himself with watching the young man sleep with a look of innocence on his rugged handsome face.

“Tom,” April whispered from the doorway and he got up heading for his sister not noticing the surprised dark eyes following him. He joined her in her office as she noted the tension in the tired face. “Sit down, baby brother. How is your redwing blackbird doing?”

“Sleeping,” Tom felt very tired and drained of all his energy. “I hope he doesn’t follow Gerron.”

“They were in love, Tom, but not that in love if you follow me,” April said knowing more about what went on down in the lower decks more than the command staff did. Being a doctor and a friendly person who helped when asked and did not judge a person she was well liked by both sides of the crew.

“How would you know?” he asked bitterly and regretted saying it right away. “I’m sorry, April. It’s really hard to see him hurting like this. I just want to take him away and protect him so nothing bad will ever hurt him again.”

“You have it bad, Tom,” she grinned at him. She knew Tom was head over heels in love with Chakotay. “You would be amazed at some of the things I know about this ship and Chakotay is one of them.”

“What do you mean?” He was curious as he ran a hand through his hair mussing it up even further.

“He talks to me on occasion and let’s just leave it at that, shall we?” she reached under her desk and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and a couple of shot glasses. “Care for one?”

“Sure thing, sis. Is it real?” Tom took the glass from her gratefully.

“Of course. I don’t go for artificial stuff, now,” April tossed her shot back and felt the warmth of the drink spreading through her tired body. She had just finished the autopsy on Gerron and was trying to forget about it before she remembered she still had to fill out another damn report for Star Fleet, the death certificate.

Tom tossed his back to match his sister. “Thanks.” And choked for a moment as the smoothness caught up to him. “That is some potent stuff. I had better go get some sleep. Goodnight, April.” He took another long look at Chakotay before he left SickBay with his longing for the young man clearly written on his face.

“Goodnight, baby brother.” April said interrupting him. He blushed as he left SickBay to head for his own quarters and some sleep.

************

Chakotay groaned as he woke up stiff from sleeping on the biobed and found Doctor Paris standing by his side smiling down at him. “Oh no!”

“Good morning, Chakotay. How are we feeling today?” April smoothly asked the young man as she read her scanner and was quite happy with the results. He had healed up from his injuries and with a little more rest would be as good as new physically; however his mental state was another issue that needed to be addressed. Captain Janeway wanted him to have a psyche exam before allowing him back on the helm.

“Jasper. I forgot about her, Doctor,” he whispered and started to sit up but the Doctor pushed him back down.

“I’ll go tend to Jasper, young man. You’re staying here and resting some more. If you behave, I’ll let you out this afternoon for the memorial services,” April said as she patted his shoulder.

Tears fell from the dark eyes as the pain of loss resurfaced. “Gerry,” he choked. “I have to say goodbye to Gerry. I wish my father were here. I miss him so much.”

“Do you want to speak to Counselor Johnson?” she offered as she took him in her arms and let him sob. They stayed that way for along time.

“No, I don’t like him,” came the muffled reply. She had to smile he sounded just like a lost little boy.

“You need to talk with someone, Chakotay. You can’t hold this in plus you’ll feel better. How about Commander Dalby or Commander Paris? Take your pick?” she ordered and he knew he had to obey.

“Commander Dalby, than,” Chakotay choose pulling away from her. “Please take good care of Jasper.”

“I will, I promise. Now lie still and get some rest, please. Your body is still recovering from your injuries,” April replied to him as she turned to leave SickBay.

“April,” he said hesitantly almost afraid to ask her the question on his mind.

“Yes, Chakotay,” she prompted him since he looked somewhat embarrassed and his dark eyes couldn’t quite meet hers.

“Would you bring me my medicine bundle so I can meditate for awhile, please?” he gave her his best sorrowful hound dog look that she gave in. She wondered what kind of effect that look would have on Tom. Probably devastate him and wrap him around the young man’s finger with little problem.

“Of course, I will. I know that meditating can be just as restful as sleeping,” April smiled at him while brushing a stray lock of hair back from his eyes.

“Thank you.” He lay back down and closed his eyes against the pain of loss in his chest.

************

April Paris used her medical override and keyed open the door to the Chakotay-Gerron quarters. There was a plaintive mew just as she stepped inside the door. It was Jasper, a feline cat from Dorvan V with original roots from Earth. She rubbed her black and white furry body against April’s ankles mewing her distress of hunger and loneliness for the last two days. Jasper was hungry and annoyed at having been ignored.

“Jasper23, one order,” April ordered the food from the replicator and placed the kitty chow on the floor by her water dish. She than got some fresh water for the feline.

With a one-track mind, Jasper dug in purring her delight at the food and some company for the moment while April sat beside and stroked her coat until she finished eating.

Spotting Chakotay’s medicine bundle on the shelf near his side of the bed, April picked it up and took it with her while giving Jasper one last pat on the head. “Sorry, Jasper. Gotta go. Chakotay will be home tonight after the service.”

************

“Akoo-che-moya. I am far from the bones of my ancestors. Hear me, father. I need your guidance. I am far from the place of my people. Little Sister, please hear me.” Chakotay was sitting cross-legged on the biobed in the SickBay Isolation ward with his akoona in hand and the medicine bundle with the contents spread out in front of him.

Picking up a smooth black river rock, it fit in the palm of his hand and he gazed upon the cravings he had cut into it. After a moment he put it back on the leather and gently fingered the blackbird’s wing as he slipped away to the spirit plain of his people.

“Father, hear me, please. I need your guidance,” Chakotay called out when no one showed up at his wooded glen where he would come and talk with his animal guide or an ancestor about different things.

“I’m sorry, Chakotay. It is not yet time for you to speak with your father,” his silver-haired Grandfather replied as the ancient one stepped out from between two pine trees.

“Grandfather,” his voice choked as his grandfather opened his arms and his grandson wrapped himself tightly around the frail body. 

“Easy, little blackbird. I’m not big and strong anymore. I may break.” He chuckled as he returned the hug.

“Sorry, grandfather,” Chakotay whispered. “It’s so hard being here. Lost in the Delta Quadrant, not being able to talk with father and now I’ve lost Gerry.”

“I don’t know about that, Chakotay. There’s someone over there who wants to say something to you,” Grandfather released his hold on the young man and Chakotay twisted around to see who it was.

“Gerry?” his eyes got wide in surprise at the familiar figure standing there with a huge smile of his handsome face.

“Yeah, Chak. Grandfather guided me here so we could say goodbye. We don’t have much time while the prophets are waiting for me, love,” the slim Bajoran found himself swept up in a bear hug.

“I don’t want to say goodbye. We’re supposed to be together,” Chakotay started to cry again with the fresh pain of loss.

“It’s my time, Chak.” Gerry said. “Keep good memories of me. I have to go. I’ll always love you and you’ll be fine.”

“No, Gerry. Don’t go.” His voice broke. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“You’re not alone, Chak. Your one real love will be waiting for you when the time is right.” Gerron pulled the bronze face down for one last kiss of his sweet lips. “Goodbye, Chak. I love you, don’t forget.”

His chest was tight as they hugged once more and finally Gerry pulled away as Chakotay gave in and knew he had to say farewell to the spirit of his love. “Goodbye, Gerry. I love you and always will.”

Gerron Tem walked away looking back and giving one last wave while Grandfather put a hand on Chakotay’s shoulder to keep him from following. He disappeared into the mist hovering at the edge of the wooded glen.

“I’m sorry about your loss, little blackbird. You have a path with a destiny to follow. Are you keeping up with your studies?” Grandfather asked as he reached up and wiped the tears from his grandson’s eyes. He ached with the pain his grandson had to go through and knew he had much more to endure in his lifetime.

Dark brown eyes that spoke volumes of emotions as he looked upon his grandfather with a guilty look. “Nay, grandfather. I have not. There is no one on board the ship to help guide me along the path.”

“That’s nonsense, little blackbird. There is knowledge on the ship, right? Something called a computer that holds such knowledge, right?” He chided his grandson gently. “Plus you can find a guide by walking the spirit plain. All you have to do is ask. You can find wisdom and knowledge in the stories of other people besides studying strictly our ways.”

Feeling chastised, Chakotay knew the truth was that he had not seen any reason to keep up with his studies and his grandfather pointed out the error of his thinking. He needed the studies to help fulfilled his destiny and his dream to become a shaman for his people.

“Thank you, grandfather. I will continue my studies to become a shaman. Will I see you again?” His voice was hopeful and a little lighter having accepted and said his good-byes to Gerry.

“You will, my grandson. I shall come from time to time. Now go. It is time for you to face the reality of Gerron Tem’s death.” Grandfather turned and walked away into the mist and suddenly Chakotay opened his eyes to see the gray sterile walls of SickBay surrounding him.

************

Chakotay barely remembered the memorial service. Mostly just glimpses and images of people and the Starfleet casket holding the body of Gerry. He did remember Tabor softly singing the Bajoran death chant in the background to help guide Gerron Tem on the path to the prophets.

The sharpest image he retained was a hand holding him steady while his legs were shaking so badly that he didn’t know how he was still standing. Looking up, he found his eyes gazing into the warm compassionate blue eyes of Commander Paris. The Commander held his elbow while offering comfort and support during the rest of the service.

Not to be mean, but Chakotay was glad when it was over with. He had made arrangements with Captain Janeway about a cremation when they reached a suitable planet. When they got back to the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay could take Gerry home to Bajor for his final resting spot and not floating around in space in a metal container.

Gerry was gone and he would never be back in his life! The realization slammed home when the service began to break up. His legs gave way as he collapsed to the floor with tears falling and great sobs racking his chest.

“Let’s get him to his quarters,” he vaguely heard Commander Paris saying near his left ear as the tall blond held onto him.

“We can do it, Commander. Thanks for you help anyway,” Dalby said in a cool tone of voice. “Greg, give me a hand here.”

“Commander Paris, help me home, please.” Chakotay choked out causing Ken and Greg Ayala to take a step back with grave looks of concern on their faces. The other Maquis noticed and shifted uneasily but taking their cue from their former Captain as he let them go.

“Come on, Chakotay. Let’s get you home for some sleep,” Tom said glaring back at the Maquis knowing there was more to this than the young man collapsing on them. They were so protective of him almost to the point of obsession.

Tom helped the distraught Ensign to his quarters. Carefully, he guided him into his bedroom and helped him lie down on the bed. Exhausted from the emotional upheaval of the spirit walk and the service for his lover, Chakotay was ready for some sleep.

“Hold me, please,” came the simple request. “I just want to know that I am still alive and maybe mean something to someone someday.”

“Anything you need, Tay,” Tom kicked off his boots and joined him on the bed. Leaning back against the headboard, he let the stocky man draped his body over his lean frame with the dark head resting on his chest and he draped his long arms over the broad shoulders.

They were silent for many hours. Tom stayed awake while Chakotay drifted in and out of sleep listening to the sound of Tom’s heartbeat against his ear. Near the middle of the night, Chakotay woke up fully rested, but remained stilled enjoying the feel of Tom next to him.

“Meow,” Jasper came out of hiding sensing when Chakotay woke up. She was hungry and leaped up onto the bed.

One secret out. No one, but a very few people even knew about Jasper being on the ship nor would they tell.

“Well, hello there. And who might you be?” Tom reached out a hand and let the feline take a whiff of his scent.

“Jasper,” Chakotay crooned as the cat curled up next to him. A loud rumbling purr broke the silence as both men petted the cat.

“How did he get on board the ship?” Tom was very curious as too how Chakotay and Gerron had managed to hide a cat for nearly two years on this small starship.

“She came with me when we transported on board. Jasper was a present from my father and I couldn’t leave her behind,” Chakotay explained as she bumped his chin with her head causing him to grin at her antics. Then he felt a stab of fear that Tom would tell the Captain and he would be in trouble.

“I see,” Tom fell silent to think about it. He could feel Chakotay trembling awaiting the fate of his cat and if he was in any trouble. “You’re not in any trouble, Tay. Who else knows about Jasper?”

“Commander Dalby, Greg Ayala, Neelix, Kes and Doctor Paris,” Chakotay answered him truthfully feeling guilty.

“April knows and she never told me,” Tom was slightly miffed at his sister. She knew how much he loved cats.

Grinning, Chakotay snuggled up against the Commander and drifted back off to sleep feeling safe and secure in his arms. Jasper curled up on his broad shoulder purring her contentment as Tom stroked her while watching Chakotay sleep.

************

“I don’t like this, Ken.” Greg Ayala commented as they walked along the corridor to Ken’s quarters.

“I know. What I am supposed to do about it? Chakotay is a grown man and entitled to his own choices. We’re just supposed to keep him safe and get him back to the Alpha Quadrant any way possible,” Ken ran a hand through his sandy-brown hair in concern. He didn’t like it anymore than Greg at the thought of Chakotay becoming too familiar with Commander Tom Paris. It could be a major problem further down the road.

Paris was Fleet and that alone made him dangerous. Of course, he could always have an accident and that would solve the problem right there. Ken mused for a brief moment. It was too early to tell if there was even going to be a problem with Paris hanging around with the young man during his grief. He may just be offering his shoulder for Chakotay to cry on and talk too. Ken knew that Chakotay loathed the idea of a counselor, especially the Captain’s husband, Counselor Johnson.

In his culture, Chakotay would have gone to the tribe or family’s shaman for help. They didn’t want outside help with their internal problems, but they were out here in the Delta Quadrant and normal standards didn’t apply much out here. Hopefully, the pilot would talk about his problems with Tom Paris or come to him as he had in the past.

“Deep thoughts about Chakotay, Ken?” Greg asked as they entered the Tactical officers quarters.

“Yeah, I sure didn’t expect this when I agreed to take him to Deep Space Nine to try and get some kind of peace talks going,” Ken said as he flopped down on his sofa. “I thought hey this would be a quick drop off and we could back to regular business at hand.”

“I know what you mean. Of course, if this hadn’t happen I would never have met up with Harry Kim,” Greg gave his friend a very wide smile at the thought of the Ops Chief Harry Kim with the black hair, almond shaped eyes and dusky gold skin.

“How is it going with you two?” Ken was interested.

“I’m talking with him. I intend to ask him to dinner later this week.” Greg sighed.

“How will you know if he’s interested or not?” He accepted the glass of whiskey from his friend who had gotten the drinks from the replicator.

“I’ll know when I go to kiss him. It’s the best way to find out,” Greg took a gulp of his whiskey and felt the burn go down to his belly warming his insides.

“Why don’t you try kissing Chakotay?” Ken laughed at the expression on Greg’s face.

“Too serious. Kim just seems so innocent and yet it seems like just an act. I’ve been watching him for quite awhile,” Greg smiled at the image of Harry Kim naked in his bed.

End of Part Two

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Three  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Three  
************

“Captain’s Log. Stardate 50324.12. Sensors show a class M planet in the nearby star system. The fourth planet from the yellow star has been classified as the M-class planet with no civilization on it. Scans show plenty of vegetation and hopefully some minerals for our supplies are running low. I’m going to have Commander Paris lead the away team down to run some sensor scans to hopefully find some edible food stock. I would like him to take Ensign Chakotay with him to see if this is a suitable planet to do the cremation ceremony for the body of Crewman Gerron. End log.” Captain Janeway took a swallow of her coffee and pushed the pile of reports to one end of her desk intent on ignoring them for awhile.

The chime on the door to her ready room rang. “Enter.”

Her First Officer bounced in. He was always filling up a room with his boundless energy and the smile could power the warp engines if they could find a way to harness it. “You wanted to see me, Captain?”

“Yes, Commander. I’d like you to lead the away team to the M-class planet in the near by system once we arrive. Sensors show plenty of vegetation and hopefully some minerals so we can have a chance to stock up,” she told him as he took the seat across from her desk gracefully as she regarding him intently.

“There’s more to this than just a regular away mission, isn’t it?” His intuition was kicking in as he regarded her body language.

“I want you to include Ensign Chakotay with your away team. I’m hoping this planet will be suitable for the cremation ceremony of Crewman Gerron. Plus getting him off the ship for a short time might help him out. His performance is still off at the helm despite his assurances that he is fine,” Kathryn relayed the information from her shift leaders as they had noted Chakotay’s performance drop over the last six weeks.

“Maybe he needs more time away from the helm and responsibilities until he’s sure of himself once again. Do you want me to have a talk with him? I know he’s not to crazy about Mark,” Tom offered wanting to take the young man under his wing and care for him.

“That’s why I’m hoping this mission planetside will make him feel better and provide him with the final closure with the cremation.” Taking a last swallow of her now cold coffee, she made a face as she got up to get a fresh cup from the replicator.

“I’ll take him with me, Captain. Maybe after I’ve observed him we can figure out a way to help him improve his performance or take him off of the helm until further notice,” Tom put in and they continued to discuss the future of Ensign Chakotay.

************

Greg Ayala was puzzling over the security logs from last night. There were two time frames where portions of the logs were interrupted with bursts of static. This was most annoying to the big man who did not like unsolvable mysteries.

“Something wrong, Greg?” Ayala looked up into the dark curious eyes of Harry Kim. “You have a deep frown going there.”

“Just a couple of security logs with some missing data that I can’t seem to recover. If you get a moment later on, can you take a look at them for me?” Greg asked softly. “I also have something to ask you after shift.”

“Sure, Greg. Just let me know.”

************

The landing team materialized at the edge of a vast forest near the mountains where they wouldn’t be too far from each other while doing their scans.

“Harry, you and Belanna do the mineral scans while Chakotay and I scan for edible vegetation of plants and fruit. Maybe we can find something that even tastes good. We’ll meet back here in six hours,” Tom Paris said to his away team.

“Aye, sir,” Harry and Belanna Torres said in unison and moved off towards the base of the mountains with tricorders in hand searching for hopefully some of the more vital ore needed to keep Voyager running.

“Ready, Chakotay?” Tom asked noting the young man was starting to take an interest in the Earth like planet.

“Yes, sir.” He answered meekly being reminded once again he was still on duty despite his own urge to explore.

They headed into the outskirts of the woods using their tricorders and finding several edible fruits and vegetables for foodstuff and Neelix’s cooking. Neither man paid much attention to the insects buzzing around.

“Ouch!” Tom exclaimed. “That little bugger bites hard.” He rubbed the back of his neck where the bug bite was starting to turn red.

“I know what you mean. One got me a few minutes ago,” Chakotay said in sympathy while examining and poking at the bite on his left arm wanting to scratch it. “Nasty little things.”

“I think we should go elsewhere before every insect in this area decides we’re today’s lunch special,” Tom decreed as they headed for another part of the forest.

Chancing upon a clearing sparkling with sunlight and shadows, Chakotay knew this was the spot to have the cremation. Gerry would love it here. To visit this beautiful place before his remains were taken the rest of the way home by his former lover and partner.

“This is a good place, Commander.” Chakotay announced as he turned around taking in the entire clearing. There was wood nearby and it would not be too hard to gather some stones for a fire circle.

“Good place for what, Chakotay?” Tom was puzzled as he checked his readings noting some more edible plant life they could use on board the ship.

“To cremate Gerry’s remains. I want to take his ashes back to Bajor when we get home.” Chakotay told him. 

************

‘Father Sky, Mother Earth,  
Hear my prayers of this unworthy one.  
I pray you listen and guide the one  
I have loved him, but now he is gone  
I send his body to you his spirit to guide  
Please show him the road home.’

‘Father Sky, Mother Earth,  
I am far from the bones of my ancestors,  
I am far from the places of my fathers,  
I pray you can hear even out here  
Let some benevolent spirit show kindness  
To show Gerry’s spirit back to the place  
Of Bajor and the Prophets he belongs too.’

‘Grandfather of my father,  
Please guide this young one in the ways  
And along the path that has been foretold,  
Please help me find the way I must walk.  
Grandfather, I honor thee.’

Chakotay finished his chant as he watched the flames of the fire consume Gerry’s body. The tears flowed unchecked, as he stood there by the fire unaware of the blue eyes that watched over him from just beyond his line of sight in the trees. 

Tom had ignored the Captain’s decision to let Chakotay do the ceremony by himself and had transported down just after sunset so there was less likely chance that he would be seen. In silence, he watched as Chakotay cremated the body of his lover while wearing only a loincloth from his tribe on a bronze body that Tom had only dreamed about.

As he sat and watched the fire burn down, Chakotay started to nod off as memories of his lover passed in front of him. When the sleepiness descended his dark haired Bajoran lover changed into a blue-eyed beautiful blond who was bent on making him his own. That was his most precious dream to be taken and conquered by the tall First Officer. He fell deeper asleep as the fever crept up on him.

//Hot, so hot. // A cool hand wiped his brow.

“Beam him directly to SickBay,” a sharp voice ordered.

//Captain, I don’t feel so good. // He couldn’t open his eyes, it was too hard and nothing would come out of his mouth.

“Captain, we’ve found Commander Paris. It’s the same. Fever and unconsciousness.” That sounded like Ensign Kim.

“Easy, Chakotay. I’ve got you.” A pair of burly arms lifted him off the ground. It was Greg Ayala so he relaxed knowing that Greg would see to it that he was taken care of.

************

April Paris moved from her desk to the main Sickbay computer console to study the tests that were running on the two men brought back from the planet with high fevers and unconsciousness. The lights dimmed and the power went out on Deck Five for about thirty seconds. 

There was a cold chill down her back like the old saying that you felt like someone had just walked over your grave. It was an eerie feeling that she was not alone in Sickbay at that moment, but there was no one else there except for her two patients who were not awake. Just as she was about to call Engineering to find out what was going on, the power came back on lighting up the test results she was looking for. A frown crossed her lovely face as she read the outcome.

“I had to put them in stasis, Captain. I can’t seem to find a cure for this pathogen that they are infected with. I’m running some tests now but I won’t get the results for awhile yet,” April informed Janeway in the briefing room with the rest of the command staff the following morning.

“What kind of damage will this pathogen due to them without a cure, Doctor?” Dalby asked worried for Chakotay as he glanced at Greg who was sitting next to a very tense Harry Kim. Greg was looking scared at the thought of losing Chakotay since he had made himself a guardian to keep the young man safe until they got him home to the Alpha Quadrant.

“Without a cure, they will die a slow lingering and very painful death, Commander,” April flat out told him.

“Can’t you do anything for them, Doctor?” Janeway asked worried that she might lose of her senior officers to this unknown pathogen.

“At the moment, no. Having them in stasis will only prolong the inevitable; sooner or later this virus will kill them. This way I have a chance to study it and hopefully find a cure. I’m waiting for some more test result from samples taken from the planet surface and atmosphere,” April said with a very sad face while everyone realized that it was her brother she was trying to save besides the other young man.

************

Awakening from their stasis sleep a very confused Tom Paris and Chakotay wondered why they were on the planet’s surface as Tom tapped his com badge. “Paris to Voyager.”

“Voyager here, Commander.” Janeway sounded very worried, angry and scared to Tom while Chakotay sat down confused.

“How long have we been in stasis, Captain?” Tom was starting to worry about his young companion sitting on the ground looking miserable.

“Seventeen days. There’s a virus in your system that Dr. Paris hasn’t been able to find a cure for. However she found out that if you stay on the planet’s surface the atmosphere will protect you and suppress the virus’ ill effects,” Janeway’s voice trailed off for a moment.

“Do you mean we’re stranded here? I can’t go home.” Chakotay bellowed in outrage. “But I have to get home. I have to finish my work. I’m not meant to stay here.”

“I’m sorry, Ensign. This is the best chance for you and the Commander to stay alive and have some kind of a life,” Janeway knew she was going to feel guilty about leaving the men behind for the rest of her life. “If you leave the planet you will die.”

“You don’t know shit about me and my life,” Chakotay snarled in anger and threw his communicator on the ground as he stalked away. Tears were threatening to break his composure and he didn’t want to blubber in front of the Commander.

“Chakotay?” Janeway asked.

“He’s angry, Captain. Very angry that I can hardly blame him myself,” Tom sighed in much regret keeping his own anger at bay. “Have you determined what survival gear we’ll need to tame this wilderness?” he didn’t feel so good about this either. He wanted to be with the ship and his sister, they were his family.

“We’ll start beaming down the equipment right away, Commander. It will be a lot as we tried to think of every comfort and tools you might need to make life easier on the planet,” Kathryn’s voice cracked with tight emotion. She was in her ready room with Mark so she wouldn’t fall apart in front of the crew. They were having a hard enough time accepting her decisions in this matter.

“Let’s get cracking, Captain. While you start the transport, I have to go talk to my young companion over there. Paris out.” Tom knew he had his work cut out for him regarding one young and very stubborn Chakotay. He had already started to accept the fact that they might well be stranded here for the rest of their lives so he intended to make the best of it. Now if he could convince Chakotay of that life might now be so bad here.

************

“Noooooooo! I’m supposed to make it home,” Chakotay cried as the enormity of their situation washed over him as Tom approached him. “My father….” His voice broke off into a helpless whimper of defeat.

Tom’s heart broke watching the young man and the look of defeat on the handsome face. He wanted to hug and comfort Chakotay to take away his pain but that choice was not up to him at this time. Maybe someday, but the posture of the stocky body indicated no touching please.

“Chakotay, take it easy. As long as we’re alive, there’s always hope we can find a way out of this,” Tom tried to reassure him.

“What hope? April is going with the ship. You’re no doctor and neither am I, so this is the end of the line as I see it,” Anger washed away the sorrow now he felt like he was being patronized by the commander. “Just leave me alone.”

Chakotay stormed off into the forest leaving the blond standing there with his mouth open. Wow, what passion was buried underneath that exterior when it was let out to air. Tom wanted the young man more than ever now.

While the pilot was off sulking, Tom started to inventory their supplies that were being left for them. There was a good size shelter, replicator, tricorders, phasers, seedlings from airponics, other odds and ends and their own personal stuff. Nearby at the edge of the forest was a class-nine type shuttle in case a cure could be found. Plus research equipment if they decided to try and find a cure on their own for the virus.

There was a meow from the middle of the stack of containers.

“Jasper?” Tom said outloud and heard another meow from the feline. Shifting a few cases, he unearthed the spotted lady sticking her paw out in between the wires of her carrier. Tom guessed she would feel better with Chakotay than him so he left her in the cage. She would be someone he could talk too while Chakotay was pouting.

“Let’s see. Why don’t we start working on the shelter, Jasper? It would be nice to have a roof over our heads while sleeping tonight,” Tom talked Jasper and she listened.

“Mew,” she replied in answer from time to time as Tom kept up a running conversation with her.

“My young friend forgets that I went to the Academy and so I have some scientific experience. Besides April used to practice her homework on me and so I have a little medical knowledge so I can make some use of the research equipment they left.” He put the pieces of the shelter in one pile separate from everything else. “Knowing my big sister, she left detailed instructions on what to look for and what to do with it.”

Jasper was hungry but Tom didn’t pick up on it. So she decided it was time to give herself a bath to make sure her coat was spotless.

************

“Commander, would you like some help?” Chakotay asked from the edge of the clearing that Tom had chosen for their new home. It was mid-afternoon and the shelter was more than halfway completed.

Turning around, a hot sweaty Tom was ready to snap at the younger man until he saw the look of utter defeat on his bronze face. Tears were threatening to spill over as he tried to hold them back. Tom changed his expression to a non-threatening smile hoping for the best.

“I would like that very much, Chakotay.” Tom voiced his approval at the offer of help from the proud young man.

He could tell Chakotay was delighted with his approval as he rushed forward very eager to help. There was still an aura of defeat surrounding the younger man but Tom would work on that later, right now they needed a place to sleep and start their new lives here on this lovely but deadly world in their case.

End of Part Three

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Four  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Four  
************

“Ken, you know we can’t let the Captain leave Chakotay behind. A lot is riding on his safe return to the Alpha Quadrant,” Greg Ayala said as they sat in his quarters having a quiet drink to mourn Gerron’s passing once again. It was fast turning into mourning for the loss of Chakotay as well.

“What do you want me to do? Tell Janeway that the fate of the Alpha Quadrant is riding on one man’s shoulders. It’s classified that he was even on the Crazy Horse, Greg,” Ken Dalby ran a hand through his brown hair while hazel eyes stared at the wall for a moment contemplating some plan of action. “None of the Fleeters know who he is nor what he represents to the Maquis especially to the people of Dorvan V.”

“I know exactly who he is, Ken. I’m from his home world also. He became my responsibility once we were stranded out here to oversee his safety and hopefully arrange a safe return to Dorvan back to his family and especially his father,” the big security man got up and started pacing back and forth along a familiar path in his carpet. “I still think we should tell Janeway the full truth about Chakotay and the mission he was on when we were brought here by the array.”

“The rest of the Maquis are going to be up in arms once they hear the news. Some of the hotheads may try to do something so I have to plan for that as well,” Ken got them each a fresh drink from the replicator with real alcohol.  
“Care to tell me about your plan so I won’t be caught off guard.” Greg took a swallow relishing the burning the drink gave him going down to his stomach.

“I’ll brief you as soon as I have all the details worked out.” Ken replied.

“Kim to Ayala.” Greg’s comm badge went off startling the big man for a moment.

“Yeah, Harry. What’s up?” Greg smiled at the sound of Ensign Kim’s voice sending a chill down his spine and tingles in his cock.

“Are we still on for dinner tonight? It’s 19:05 and I’m in the Mess Hall by myself,” the ops officer sounded a little hurt. Greg could almost picture the little pout on his face that he could get when he wanted his way.

“Shit, Harry. I’m sorry. I’ll be right there. Ayala out.” Greg sat his glass down stood up and straightened out his clothes feeling bad for forgetting about his date with the young man.

“Hot date, Greg?” Ken grinned at his former First Officer as the big man blushed.

“We’re seeing if we’re compatible, Ken. Don’t read too much into it, just yet,” Greg warned him even as he blushed. “Later, Ken.”

“Have a good time, Greg. And don’t forget to show up for work on time in the morning." Ken finished his drink and put the glasses in the recycler.

As Ken walked the corridors back to his own quarters; his thoughts were racing through several different options on how to keep Janeway from leaving the young man behind let alone Commander Paris. Leaving Paris behind would present no problem to Dalby since it would make him the new First Officer on board the ship and that would make the Maquis happy. Sighing, he realized he just might have to tell Janeway after all the importance behind the young man known as Chakotay of Dorvan V.

************

Greg ran into the mess hall to find his very annoyed date waiting for him.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I was talking with Ken and the time got away from me. Please, forgive me,” Greg pleaded with his dinner date who was pouting.

“What was so important that you would forget about me?” Harry whined wanting to know the subject of their conversation.

“We were discussing how unhappy the Maquis are with leaving Chakotay behind. It’s like leaving your baby brother behind and it’s killing you knowing that you can’t do anything about it,” Greg explained looking at his date with his best whipped puppy dog look especially in his dark eyes. “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”

“All right. I forgive you and quit looking at me like that,” Harry exclaimed as the sexy look in his big dark eyes went straight to his groin and he tried to think of a naked Neelix to rein in his control. Oh God! If Greg looked at him like that all the time, he would do whatever he wanted. “You look like I was trying to hurt you or something.”

“Or something,” Greg grinned back at him. “I’m hungry. Any food left?” He gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the food. Harry followed stunned at the kiss.

They enjoyed each other as they ate in silence the lukewarm Neelix special leftover from dinner. As they finished they dumped their trays in the recycler and left the mess hall just walking around the ship. Harry pulled the big man into an unused observation lounge and called for a privacy lock.

“Would you do that again, Greg?” Harry asked as he pulled the bigger man into his arms loving the feel of the big stocky body next to his. It felt like he was made to fit into the mold of the body.

“Do what, Harry?” Greg teased knowing what he was referring too. He ran his hand down the dusky-gold cheek to the jaw marveling in the silkiness of his skin. “This?” He leaned in and gently kissed the parted full lips.

Harry melted into the kiss. “That.” He moaned in pleasure wanting more as his erection was starting to dig into Greg’s hip.

“Let’s go back to my place, baby.” Greg guided him out of the lounge. “We need some privacy for what I have in mind.”

“Just stand there, Harry. I want to undress you if you wish to be with me tonight.” Greg held his breath while staring at the cute blushing man in front of him once they reached the privacy of his quarters. “I’ve been fantasizing about you for quite awhile.”

Harry inhaled sharply, “You have?” His cock started to twitch again in sudden anticipation of upcoming pleasures. 

“Yeah, especially when you bend over your console and your uniform shows off the line of your cute butt. There’s been a few times I wanted to throw you over my shoulder, haul you to my quarters and have my way with you,” Greg admitted watching his eyes grow even blacker with passion. Using one big hand, he brushed it lightly against the dusky gold cheek feeling the rush as Harry leaned into his caress.

“Do it,” Harry whispered closing his eyes to control his impulses. His trousers were awful tight with his swelling cock.

Greg admired the contrast in their skin coloring his paleness next to the dusky gold of Harry’s smooth feeling skin. Slowly, he undressed the younger man enjoying the moans of pleasure he was eliciting with his hands, tongue and lips over the golden skin as the clothes fell away to reveal the beauty of Harry Kim.

“Security to Holodeck Two. Chief Ayala, report to Holodeck Two immediately.” Janeway’s voice barked over his comm badge.

“SHIT!” Greg spat out in anger as he grabbed his uniform jacket, phaser and comm badge. “On my way, Captain.” He barked into his communicator gave Harry a deep kiss of apology and flew out of his quarters leaving his would be lover alone and naked cursing at the fates for the interruption.

************

People were muttering under their breath and tension filled the ship as the unhappy crew went about their daily business hoping to find another way to keep the First Officer and Ensign Chakotay on board the ship. Ken Dalby and Greg Ayala were having a hard time with the Maquis who were pushing to keep Chakotay in stasis until a cure could be found.

The same was happening with the regular Starfleeters who wanted to do the same for Commander Paris by keeping him in stasis until a cure could be found. Ayala had to break up several fights and the men had only been on the planet less than two days. Everyone was taking this harder than the Captain thought and especially the Doctor. Well it was her brother after all they were leaving behind and she wanted to stay to find the cure.

The ship couldn’t afford to leave their only real doctor behind. That would be totally disastrous and the EMH was only set up for emergencies not as a full time physician. Despite arguments, Tom convinced his sister to stay with the ship and go home. It would make no sense for the both of them to stay when at least one of them could make it back to Earth.

The crew had just lost one young man to the accident in Cargo Bay Two and now leaving the other young man behind on a strange world was heartbreaking to say the least. Both the young men had been very popular with the crew and had been considered as everyone’s younger brothers. Everyone had always kept an eye on the youngsters to make sure they stayed out of trouble.

The Maquis crew had followed Ken Dalby and Greg Ayala’s lead in the extreme careful handling in taking care of Chakotay. Only a couple of the former Maquis had an inkling of who he really was, but they all had realized over time that he was something special since he spent time trying to keep the peace between various crew members. Especially the hotheads trying to provoke the Starfleet crew.

************

“I am promoting Kenneth Dalby with a field commission of Commander and appointing him to be the new First Officer of Voyager in the absence of Commander Thomas Eugene Paris as of this stardate.” Janeway entered into her log the evening before they were due to resume their journey to the Alpha Quadrant minus two valuable members of her crew.

Going home to her own cabin, Captain Janeway was very glad to have her husband there home waiting for her. Holding out his arms, she sank gratefully into his embrace and cried for a long time over the loss and the guilt she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life over recent choices.

************

April Paris got very drunk that night in her quarters with real alcohol and reported to work with a hangover the next morning to SickBay not caring if anyone saw her. She went to work on her research with a vengeance desperate to find a cure for her brother and Chakotay.

First Officer Dalby looked in on her but did not put anything into the security logs concerning that the Doctor had showed up under the influence of alcohol for work after seeing the tear streaked face sitting in the CMO’s office. He found himself wanting to hold her and offer comfort. After all, April Paris was a very beautiful woman.

“That won’t solve your problems, Doctor.” He advised her gently leaning against the door to her office.

“What the fuck would you know about it? It’s not like your brother’s being left behind, now is it?” she sneered at the new First Officer with red rimmed eyes.

“I know a great deal about it because Chakotay was like a baby brother to a lot of people on this ship and he was my responsibility,” Ken shot back at her as he came into the office and sat in the chair opposite of her desk.

“I know all about Kolopak being Chakotay’s father, Commander.” April blurted out before she could stop her mouth from opening.

“How did you know about that?” he shouted as he went over her desk picked her up and pinned her to the wall with his body weight. Shocked at his actions, she could only open and close her mouth like a fish out of water as she stared at him in disbelief. “Tell me.” He growled.

“Chakotay told me last year. I found him alone in the observation lounge crying. We spent the rest of the night talking about various things and we’ve been good friends ever since.” April confessed letting the tears in her eyes fall.

“I’m sorry, Doctor. I didn’t realize you knew.” Ken released her and helped her to sit back down. “I’ve been very protective of him since his father entrusted him into my care.”

“Why haven’t you told Captain Janeway about him?” she straightened out her rumpled uniform as Ken sat back down on the other side of the desk. //Why hadn’t she noticed until now that he has beautiful hazel eyes? //

“No one is supposed to know about his mission or who he is. If he ended up in the wrong hands, they could use him against his father. Chakotay is a gesture of good faith and peace overtures to the Federation to open peace talks and we fucking ended up out here,” Ken growled. “I sometimes wonder if other forces are at work here with all the strange things that have happened to us.”

“Would you care for a drink, Commander?” April decided it was time to have a long talk with her new First Officer and she could always use a medical excuse for keeping him in SickBay all night if she had her way.

“Ken, please. And what kind of alcohol do you prefer?” he grinned at her noticing the firm figure feeling some stirrings of his own long buried with the death of his own family.

************

“I don’t understand what is causing these power outages, Joe. I’ve run every diagnostic test under Star Fleet guidelines and more. It’s a mystery to me,” the half-Klingon woman said exasperated.

“I know what you mean, Belanna. When I think I have the cause pinned down, there’s another power outage caused by something else,” Joe Carey sounded equally puzzled by the strangeness.

“I’ve run triple diagnostics with a few Maquis tricks thrown in for good measure and we’re no closer to it. If this happens during a battle, this ship will be in some serious shit,” Belanna was close to getting angry and that hadn’t happened to her in many years. She had learned to deal with her angry Klingon half on Dorvan V learning meditation and different outlets under a shaman who was helping to train Maquis recruits.

“Okay, let’s do this for tonight. I’ll have Suder go over the diagnostics and see if he can spot anything. He is our resident diagnostic expert after all and you and me go get some dinner and a good night’s sleep,” Joe offered and was glad to see her relax.

“You’ve got it, Joe. And maybe I’ll let you rub my forehead for me,” she smiled sweetly at her boss as they left Engineering after giving nightshift their orders.

“Only if I can rub the rest of you with my naked body next to yours,” he leered at her and was rewarded by a rare blush on the Klingon.

“We’ll see.” She grinned at him as they left Engineering. “I may have to leave a bite mark or two on you.”

************

Down on the planet now dubbed New Earth, Tom Paris and Chakotay slept in their new shelter unaware of the storm brewing on their beloved ship.

End of Part Four 

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Five  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Five  
************

Voyager was gone on its way to continue the journey home to the Alpha  
Quadrant leaving the two men behind to try and build a life on a planet that was their only means of survival. To leave without a cure would mean a lingering and painful death.

Captain Janeway had thanked them for the proud service they had done for ship and crew and Tom had given a short goodbye speech to the crew wishing them good journey and good fortune. Chakotay grew angry once again at being abandoned and disappeared into the forest for the next three days.

Tom found him hungry and miserable brought him to their new home and tucked him into bed. Gradually, Chakotay seemed to accept the hand the fates had dealt him and helped Tom work around the shelter turning it into a home for the both of them.

************

Tom opened his eyes and found himself in a wooded glen surrounded by a wispy mist and sparkling sunshine. He had never dreamed of a place like this before and wondered what it could mean. This must be one hell of a dream he was having.

“What are your intentions towards my grandson, Commander Paris?” An elderly Native American stepped out towards him from between the trees. He was wearing a white buckskin tunic and pants with Navajo style designs running along the edges. His long white hair was tied back with a leather string and his black eyes with their extreme wrinkles smiled at him in amusement.

“Your grandson? I don’t understand.” Tom took a step back from the man not sensing danger but being wary of this place.

“What are your intentions with Chakotay? Did you plan to have just a fling with him? Are you planning on loving him forever?” He sat cross-legged under a maple tree enjoying the squirming that the pale man was doing while struggling to answer his questions.

“Chakotay? I love him. Who are you and why does this concern you at all? It’s his life, isn’t it?” Tom shot back regaining his tongue and quick wit. He was starting to become a little irritated with the elderly man questioning his motives regarding his love for Chakotay.

“Many know me simply as Grandfather. Since Chakotay is my grandson, his fate concerns me with the path he is destined to walk and help our people and the tribe. Most of his life will be wrapped up in following that destiny,” Grandfather answered watching the expressions in the blue eyes. “I want to know who you are and how will you fit into his life?”

“How can he follow a destiny when we are both doomed to spend the rest of lives on this planet?” Tom demanded to know. What he did with Chakotay was no one’s business but their own was as far as he was concerned and his protective instincts were kicking in. He would not let anything bad happen to Chakotay if he could prevent it from happening and even if it meant standing up to his love’s grandfather.

“Nothing is impossible, young one. Did you plan on making a life with Chakotay or is he just another notch in your belt by having a one night stand with his feelings?” Grandfather implied hoping to get a reaction out of the man. It was not long in coming as the look of shock crossed the handsome face in dismay.

“A notch in my belt?” Tom bellowed in sheer disbelief. “I would never do that to Chakotay. He’s special and I would like to make a life with him if he’ll have me,” Tom said calming down after the quick outburst. “I’ve loved him for quite awhile now. I would never do anything to hurt him. I just want to love and protect him.”

“Are you strong enough to hold onto to him when he is hurting? Are you willing to stand on the sidelines and not interfere with his work no matter how much it upsets or hurts you? Do you love him enough to be the keeper of his spirit to protect, love and honor him for all the rest of your life? Can you follow him and be content to have him just part of the time while his people also lay claim to his heart? Do you have the courage to stand up to your own family and fight against them for his love and trust? When you can honestly answer all these questions, I will be waiting for your answer,” Grandfather said gravely as he vanished leaving Tom alone in the wooded glen alone pondering the difficult questions and struggling for the answers. He didn’t think he could live without Chakotay in his life anymore he loved him so much.

He was alone with his thoughts for a time. Hearing a bird scream overhead, Tom was startled to see a golden brown hawk land in the tree nearest his sitting spot. Piercing golden eyes stared at him while she turned her head back and forth as if to look him over.

“See something you like?” Tom said with a smile as he watched the beautiful bird of prey.

“I think I do like you even if you do have a smart mouth,” the hawk answered him in a light tone of amusement as she flapped her wings and joined him on the ground.

“How can you do that?” He asked in total astonishment.

“Do what?” she asked as she preened a couple of her feathers.

“Talk to me? How can you do that?” Rubbing his eyes, Tom looked over to see her still there watching him with what was almost certainly an amused look in her golden eyes.

“I’m your animal guide, friend or confidant. Whichever you prefer. This is the spirit plain where Chakotay’s people of the tribe wander or dwell seeking answers and enlightenment among other reasons. You were brought here to be tested to see if you are worthy to be the mate of Chakotay,” the hawk explained patiently as if talking to a small child. “If that is your true intention regarding a future shaman. The hands of fate closely watch this one and this will not be an easy path to follow but together it can be done.”

“Animal guide. Wow, I didn’t know I could have one. This is some heavy stuff to think about.” Tom was pleased so far and delighted that his animal guide could be this hawk. He still loved to fly even though he had given it up to stay on the command track in regards to his father’s wishes. “So what do I call you?”

“If you wish to give me a name that is fine with me. Otherwise, the usual sign of respect is Little Sister,” she quipped in amused tones. “Do you have a question?”

A serious frown crossed his forehead, “How do I know if I am worthy to be Chakotay’s mate? I mean his dear old Grandfather threw some serious questions at me there and I am trying to think of a good answer. I don’t want to mess this up. I love him and I want to be in his life, but I just don’t know about all this destiny stuff and paths to walk down.”

“Slow down, young one,” the hawk said quietly. “We have all the time in the world here on the spirit plain. Take your time and think about it. Being Chakotay’s mate, partner and lover would be the greatest challenge of your life. His is a very difficult path to walk and a mate like you could make his burdens easier to carry along the trail of life.”

“Little Sister, I love my little redwing blackbird so much at times that it hurts. I would face any challenge head on to prove my love for him. I want to protect him and not let anyone hurt him. What do I have to do to prove my self worthy?” Tom let a tear slide down his face as he watched the bird of prey watch him with her golden eyes unreadable.

“I believe you are worthy of my grandson, Mr. Paris. You will need to learn and follow the ways and beliefs of our people and our tribe to be mated with him. You have to be strong enough to carry him when his burdens may be over whelming to him. Encourage him, love him, protect him but most of all be there when he needs the support of his lover, mate and best friend,” Grandfather’s voice carried in the glen on the wind.

Tom sat down and cried tears of joy at the acceptance. “I will do my best. I’ll do my best to keep my redwing blackbird happy, safe and well loved.”

Waking up suddenly, he realized he was in the emergency shelter on New Earth in his bed and he could hear Chakotay snoring softly on the other side of the room. Getting up, he padded silently across the room to watch his love sleep the sleep of innocence.

“Sleep well, my love. I promise to do my best to love, protect and honor you. I will do what I can to help you follow your destiny.”

************

Early in the morning, Chakotay arose and settled cross-legged on a woven mat just outside the door of the house (as he was getting use to calling it) so he could start his day with his meditation. Relaxing and centering his inner being he soon slipped into the familiar and very welcoming spirit plain. When he got there, Chakotay saw the golden brown hawk winging away from his special clearing as he settled under a golden maple tree to wait for his Little Sister. He needed someone to help guide him in his studies and Grandfather had said all he had to do was ask for help. Well, that was what he was here for this morning.

“Hello, Little Sister,” he greeted the silver and black furred wolf with amber eyes as she strolled into their clearing. This was their place where they would talk for hours on end romp in play and she would be there to comfort him when he needed it.

“Greetings, Little Blackbird. Are you ready to take up your studies once again?” she chided him gently with amusement in her gaze at his dark intense eyes.

“Yes, I am although I still don’t see the point especially if I’m going to be stuck on this planet for the rest of my life,” he pouted with a sullen look on his face.

The wolf looked at him and gave one long sigh of infinite patience like a mother trying to explain the answer to a question to her child. “Contrary to the end. There is always a good reason to continue your studies, young one.”

Sticking her nose into his ticklish ribs, he squawked in laughter and hugged her enjoying the soft silky fur of her coat. His attention diverted Chakotay decided it was time to get down to business. “I need help, Little Sister. Grandfather said if I asked maybe one of my ancestors could help guide me along the path.”

“I see good things for you when you decide to stick to the path and quit wandering off.” She licked his ear knowing how much it drove him crazy and dashed away inviting him to play some more.

They wrestled, ran together and played for a while for the sheer fun of it and Chakotay felt better for the first time since this whole mess had started some three months ago. To the auburn-haired woman standing at the edge of the tree line it was like watching her own son play just like this so long ago with the same antics and laughter. She smiled at the memory and than schooled her pretty face and blue eyes to look stern.

“Is this anyway for a future shaman to behave, young man?” she scolded fiercely as she stepped daintily into the middle of the clearing with her hands on her hips.

Both man and wolf froze with huge looks of guilt on their faces. Oh no, what are we in trouble for this time?

“Who are you?” Chakotay recovering from his surprise suddenly blurted out wondering how come there was a white woman on his spirit plain.

“I’m one of your ancestors, young man. I am here in answer to your call,” the petite woman sat in the shade of a maple tree and waited for Chakotay to join her.

“Which ancestor are you? If you don’t mind my asking?” Chakotay sat cross-legged near her while Little Sister plopped down out of breath in between them. Two hands, on dark and one lily white reached over and stroked the soft fur.

“I am Winifred McKee. Winny is my nickname. I’m your fifth great grandmother and one of the few white people to follow the tribe to the stars searching for a new home blessed by the spirits. My husband was Chayko,” Winny explained with a smile.

“Chayko was one of the great chiefs to help settle Dorvan V,” Chakotay was a little awed to remember that he was descended from one of the Great Chiefs of his tribe.

“Don’t let it go to your head, young one. He was also just a man looking for a home for his family, tribe and people. If you get too cocky and full of yourself, life has a way of smacking you upside the head,” she stated firmly.

“Yes, ma’am,” he grinned at her sheepishly.

“Now what questions would you ask of me, my grandson?” she asked and they began to discuss what it was like for the tribe exploring planet after planet trying to find their new home with the blessings of the spirits.

************

“You’ve been spending a lot of time in the woods, Chakotay? Is there something I should know about your activities?” Tom teased lightly as he passed the young man on his way out to check some of the insect traps he had set out.

“I’m working on something but it’s not ready yet,” Chakotay admitted holding a couple of pieces of wood and a planer in his hands.

“What could you possibly be doing in the forest?” Tom was very curious as he shifted the pack over his shoulder. “Tell me.”

“I’m building something for you and I’m not ready to show it to you just yet. It should be finished in a couple of days,” he said as he became the tease and turned the tables on Tom.

“Come on, tell me, please,” the big blue eyes begged him nearly making him cave in to the request. He wanted to drown in that ocean of blue and never come up for air again.

“No. I’ll let you see it when I’m done and not before. You just can’t stand not knowing, can you?” Chakotay felt slightly more at ease to joke with Tom Paris. Now that he knew him better, he wasn’t quite so shy around the object of his wet dreams.

“Just don’t make me wait too long, please.” Tom commented as he strolled off in the opposite direction. “I hate waiting.”

“Just like a little kid,” Chakotay snorted softly as he headed in the opposite direction into the woods and his current project. He still hated being abandoned on this planet but he didn’t see any reason why he couldn’t add some homey touches to their home.

************

As the weeks went by and they settled into life on New Earth, a young and healthy vibrant young man began to seriously notice the tall blond man he now had all to himself.

Chakotay watched Tom as he worked in the garden they had put in to ease the use of the replicator plus Chakotay liked to cook. He watched fascinated with the play of muscles rippling under the fair skin. Tom was wearing plenty of sunscreen to avoid burning. Hoeing was hard work and sweat was running down the smooth back and into the back of his shorts that outlined the firm round ass.

Damn! The man looked so attractive that Chakotay noticed his dick twitching in response and needed to make a trip into the woods to take care of it. He wondered if the Commander noticed him these days.

End of Part Five 

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Six  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Six  
************

Tom headed out early that morning not disturbing Chakotay’s meditation as he headed out to check the insect traps not to enthusiastic anymore about the research and all the disappointments he had encountered over the last few months. It seemed to keep Chakotay’s moral up with his futile attempts to find a cure for their illness. Sighing deeply, he glanced once more at the beautiful man sitting near the doorway to their home and headed off into the southernwoods.

Jasper watched with feline eyes as the familiar man who gave her food, petted her and brushed the knots out of her fur get up from his place of meditation and disappeared into the shelter. Licking her front paw because a hair was out of place, she made herself more comfortable on the tree branch that hung near the roof of the shelter and offered her a supreme gazing view of her territory. She noted that he came out of the shelter and looked up at her perch. He blew her a kiss with a big smile and headed out into the woods north of the shelter.

‘Humans are strange, but comfortable to be with,’ Jasper decided to take a catnap.

A strange noise woke her some time later and she looked down to find her human building something out of wood her nose told her. Watching him work made her tired with all the energy he was expending so she laid her head back down slipping into another nap.

************

Chakotay spent most of the morning bringing the sections of the bathhouse he had built to the slope just above the garden. After a short break, he used the shovel to grade out the soil more evenly yet provide drainage for the water to be soaked up by the garden. Twofold purpose for this design bathing and irrigation for the plants at the same time.

The rest of the day passed swiftly as the bathhouse began to come together as he had planned. As a matter of fact, he was looking forward to a nice warm shower to get the sweat and dirt off his own bronze skin as he stopped for a brief moment and wrinkled his nose as he sniffed his underarm. Sighing, he got back to work hoping to finish before Tom got home.

It was very late that evening when Tom returned to the shelter or home as they were starting to call it. It was beginning to feel like a home to him as he dropped his equipment on the research table and looked around for his younger companion. Chakotay was not in the shelter and Tom became slightly worried until he heard a voice singing outside near the garden.

The sweet melodic tones drew him like a bee to a beautiful flower as he followed the siren’s song outside and the new structure that had appeared in his absence today. The song was unfamiliar but the body under the shower made his groin tighten in want and his cock harden when he was rewarded with a quick view of a firm rounded buttock.

He was disappointed when a towel was wrapped around the trim waist blocking his view of the body he wanted to possess so much. Flashing black eyes and a wide smile greeted him as he stepped up to the bathhouse.

“Hey, Tom. I was wondering if you’d get home sometime tonight,” Chakotay said shyly as he rubbed his hair dry with a second towel.

“Did you build this?” Tom stood back shook his head clear and admired the shower/bath house. “This is amazing. I had no idea you were so good with building things.”

“Yes, I remember you saying a few weeks ago how much you missed having a regular shower or a hot bath. The ice cold creek water just doesn’t cut it, uh?” the younger man grinned at the stunned look on Tom’s face. “This is the surprise I was talking about a few days ago. I have to admit I’m not too fond of the cold water baths either.”

“Thank you. You never really appreciate the little things in life until you no longer have them. Having a bath house I’d say has improved living here a good 100% thanks to you.” Tom took a step closer to the nearly naked body intending to thank him with a hug only to have him step back away flinching slightly.

Chakotay felt ashamed at his movement back from the blond and realized he was ready to start something with Tom but not just yet. He needed a little more time and hoped Tom could wait. “Your welcome and I hope you enjoy a nice warm shower. I have to figure a way to keep the water heated so I just used a phaser for the time being.”

Mentally kicking himself, Tom stood back not to rush the younger man that he loved more than life itself. “I’m looking forward to that warm shower to get the sweat and dirt off of me, Chakotay.”

“There are fresh towels and soap in the cabinet there to the left of the shower and don’t trip on the bathtub it’s not quite finished yet.” Chakotay said as he beat a hastily retreat back to the shelter to put some clothes on. He needed time to think and meditate on his growing feelings for Tom.

A few moments later, a voice singing in the shower reached his ears as he pulled on a pair of pants. With a longing sigh, he wondered what that pale lean body would like taking him and the expressions that would cross the handsome face.

************

In the twilight they would retire to the shelter or house and relax doing odd jobs or working on their hobbies while Jasper would disappear outside for her evening nocturnal visit around the clearing re-staking her claim on the local territory. Tom would read, watch a vid or do any cleaning he might have overlooked while Chakotay would meditate, carve or work on his sand paintings. Sand painting was his favorite hobby and for him it was very relaxing as well as an outlet for his creative urges and expression.

His latest creation he had been working on all week careful not to let Tom see until it was finished. Chakotay intended to let it be a present for the tall man as he kept glancing over to the door to make sure Tom wasn’t around. Applying the finishing touches, he was very pleased with the results as he waited for the last little bit to dry. Covering it with the cloth he had kept it under, he replicated a cup of tea and waited for Tom to return.

A short while later, Tom came in the house carrying Jasper who was tucked under his arm purring like mad. He noticed Chakotay just sitting there drinking his tea and regarding him with those soft dark brown eyes that he could lose himself in.

“What’s up? No sand painting tonight?” Tom teased him as he sat a squirming feline down. Jasper trotted over and wove her feline body around Chakotay’s legs purring contently as a hand scratched her head.

“I just finished it a short time ago and I was waiting for you to come home,” Chakotay said boldly, his bronze face slightly tinted with the red of embarrassment. He was slowly losing his shyness in front of the Commander, but it still struck him at the oddest times and this was one of them.

“Can I see it?” Tom enjoyed Chakotay’s work with the sand art and was looking forward to seeing the new piece as he got a cup of hot chocolate from the replicator.

“It’s a present for you,” he mumbled as he set his cup down before fumble fingers set in again. He had been clumsy in front of Tom several times due to his nervousness and the strange feelings he was having being close to the beautiful man.

“A present? Is there some special occasion that I’m forgetting?” Tom used a lighter tone of teasing to try and get a smile out of the younger man. Chakotay pointed to the cloth covered painting and he pulled back the cloth to see his present.

The sand painting was a picture of the three of them according to height with Tom than Chakotay and Jasper was sitting in his lap. Tom fell in love with it right away especially the detail from his blonde hair to the soft dark brown of Chakotay’s eyes and with the fine outline of Jasper’s whiskers. He felt honored and knew that his redwing blackbird would be disappointed if he turned the gift down.

Turning he pulled the stocky man into his arms hugging and kissing him soundly on the full lips. Too startled to think about it or feel anything, Chakotay just stood there very surprised, flattered and started to get lustful feelings when he did think about it.

“Thank you, Chakotay. It’s very beautiful and I’ll cherish it. I mean it.” Tom said lovingly keeping one arm around Chakotay’s shoulders as he turned back to admire the work of art some more.

“You’re welcome, Tom,” he answered as he leaned into the warm body. Hesitantly, he put his arm around the slim waist resting his hand on a firm hip giving a gentle squeeze. Inhaling, he could smell the scent of the golden man like springtime and it was turning him on. His face reddened as he felt his cock hardening in response to the strong male body.

Tom was glad for the contact, but made no further moves until he could determine how far Chakotay wanted this to go. It had only been six months or so since Gerron had died and maybe he wasn’t ready to start another relationship yet. He could only hope, but for now he would settle for what the young man was willing to offer.

“Tom, would you please kiss me again?” mumbled Chakotay so low that Tom wasn’t sure what he had said.

“What was that?” he breathed in the musky odor that was all Chakotay and no one else. If he were blind, he would be able to smell out his man in a crowd as he memorized the scent.

“Kiss me again, please,” this time it was just loud enough for him to hear as the dark head ducked bashfully and the raven black hair hid his face.

“Are you sure, my little blackbird?” Tom asked using his hand under Chakotay’s chin raising his head so he could see the desire in the soft dark brown eyes were nearly black with passion.

“Yes, sir.” He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “I heard you that night in Sickbay. Did you really mean it?”

“Which part?” Tom realized that the young man was testing the waters trying to decide whether to jump in or not. Chakotay would love with everything that he was and would never hold back once it was unleashed.

“All of it.” He grew braver taking a step off the mountain of faith and hoping Tom would catch him.

“I love you, Chakotay. I would take you as my own, but only if you are positive that you are ready.” He searched the bronze face anxiously searching for any signs of hesitation. There were none but openness, warmth and trust that Tom wouldn’t hurt him.

“Please, make me yours, Tom.” He dared to breathe while his heart was pounding and he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

Tom cupped the bronze face with his pale hands and just gazed into the dark eyes for awhile memorizing each little detail. Standing still with his arms around the slender waist, Chakotay gazed back letting Tom take the lead as a pink tongue began to trace the outline of his upswept tattoo. Tingling feelings swept through him making him tremble it felt so erotic.

The tongue slipped down his forehead over the tip of his nose and teased his lips into opening as Tom began to explore the inside of the lush and sweet mouth. Chakotay’s wide hands began exploring under Tom’s shirt feeling the smooth skin and the ripple of muscles of his back. Moans of pleasure broke out disrupting the sound of wet kisses. The pale elegant hands began to undo the shirt to get to the gorgeous brown skin underneath wanting as much skin contact as possible.

“I want to feel you, taste you all over and hear you beg to be mine. I want to feel my cock in your ass,” Tom panted licking the golden ear. He felt the shudder race through the stocky body and saw the dark eyes get blacker with more desire.

“Please,” Chakotay could only whimper under Tom’s gaze, the intensity of it was leaving him helpless in its wake.

Somehow they lost all of their clothes in the process while Tom guided them to his bed. Looking into those incredible sexy brown eyes, he was surprised to see some hesitation in them.

“If you’re not ready for this let me know before I go any further,” Tom wanted to make sure this was his little blackbird wanted to do.

“Yes, I do.” Chakotay was amazed at how steady his voice was. “I just felt like I was betraying Gerry for just a second. I’m all right now, where were we?”

“Right here, I believe,” Tom grinned as he pushed the younger man onto his bed and stared at the view spread before him.

Chakotay was just a couple of inches shorter than he was, but he had a very stocky body packed full of muscle and not an ounce of fat anywhere. He had deep brown eyes; full sensuous lips, golden skin like honey and a magnetism that drew people to him like a bee to a flower. For a moment, Tom wondered what it would be like to be kissed by those full lips in that handsome rugged face as the passion raged. Well, he was about to find out as he lay down on top of the younger man.

Lips met and oh so sweet as they tasted each other and tongues danced around exploring the other cavities. Hands started to explore and map out soft silky skin while both moaned in the pleasure of each other.

Grappling with each other the rest of their clothes disappeared as they sought tactile contact with as much of their skin as possible. Their erections met and rubbed together shocking them both with pure pleasure so they did it again. 

“Tom, I want to feel you inside me,” Chakotay gasped as he wiggled his ass in invitation and spread his stocky legs apart so Tom was lying in between them like he belonged there.

“Does this mean I can be Captain of the bedroom,” Tom teased as he dropped a kiss on the end of the bronze nose.

“You sure can. Here, the living room, the dining room, in the woods, down by the river…” his dark eyes were very serious as Tom let it sink in. Chakotay was a bottom in the bedroom even as he was a shy personality outside in the world. “I trust you, Tom.”

“Thank you, Tay. For giving me the gift of your trust and your love. I will make this memorable for you,” Tom said as he exploded into action by touching, rubbing, licking and nipping the bronze body beneath him. Chakotay hung on and enjoyed the ride of sensations with loud moans of pleasure and giggles when Tom would hit a particular ticklish spot.

Chakotay handed Tom a container of lubricant before he entirely lost his thinking process as his lover gently prepared his firm round ass for entry. He was in sheer bliss as Tom’s fingers slid in and out of his anal muscle teasing and stretching while he clamped down the fingers wanting more.

“Please, Tom. I want you inside me right now,” he moaned as the sensations raced through his body and he thrashed mindlessly. “Need you. Need you, please, now.” He was begging now. “I want to feel you coming inside of me, please.”

Tom used the lube on his own very hard long pink cock and very gently eased his way into his bronze partner’s hot velvety channel. When he was in all the way, he bent his head down and captured Chakotay’s full lips with his own while he slowly began moving in and out of the golden ass taking care to hit the right spot. 

Chakotay was thrashing and moaning unable to think as he arched up trying to get more of Tom inside him. Reaching in between their sweaty bodies, Tom’s hand encircled the big dark cock and stroked it to match his own rhythm while smiling at the expressions of pleasure and surprise on Chakotay’s face. A few moments later, he came with a ragged cry his creamy juices spilling over Tom’s hand and his stomach and chest. 

Shortly thereafter, he felt Tom releasing his fluids deep in his bowels while crying out his name, “Chakotay!” Tom collapsed on top of the bronze body while both chests heaved for air and feeling the after effects of orgasm dazed by the intensity of it. Wrapping his burly arms around the pale body, they both slipped off to sleep.

************  
End of Part Six

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Seven  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Seven  
************

One entity from the Hands of Fate decided it was time to make one last call of interference to the one whom could destroy their constant food supply in the Alpha Quadrant. Constant chaos ensured a steady supply of energy for his companions and mate. Slowly, the atmosphere of the planet began to stir with high winds and energy.

************

Chakotay opened his eyes to find crystal blue eyes full of loving gazing at him with tender concern. Blushing in sudden embarrassment, he ducked his head under the pillows to get away from the intensity of the gaze. He didn’t know if he was really ready for the serious feelings he was starting to have for the tall slim man. His fantasy feelings were one thing but having to deal with it in real life was another thing he had to think about. He felt the bed dip as Tom got up and he peeked from under the pillow to see what he was up too.

The replicator hummed as Tom entered his choice of food from it while Chakotay was treated to a nice view of the pale firm buttocks, long legs covered with a light down, slim feet, broad shoulders sloping to a long torso trim waist, lovely hips…shit…he was getting hard again. He ducked back under the pillow as Tom turned around and came back to the bed bearing a tray of fruit.

“Come on, Tay. Sit up and let’s eat. You’ll need your strength for all the future activities in my bed,” Tom teased as he sat cross-legged balancing the tray on one knee next to the lump under his covers.

Blushing again, he sat up against the headboard and hesitantly brought his dark eyes up to meet loving blue eyes the color of the sky. “What did you bring me?”

“Fruit and cheese.” Tom grinned at him. Chakotay sounded like a little boy expecting a present and knowing he would get one too. Picking up a bunch of green grapes, he picked one and held it out to the lush full lips gently touching them with the fruit.

Rolling the grape into his mouth, he crushed the grape with his teeth letting the sweetness burst through his taste buds and gave a low moan of passion watching Tom lick in his own lips in a suggestive motion. Reaching up he put his hand on the back of Tom’s neck and slowly pulled him down for a grape-flavored kiss.

The bowl fell to the floor as all thoughts of food was forgotten by the two men feasting on each other. Thoughts of sustenance crossed their minds later that day, very much later as Jasper demanded her own food and attention from her two humans.

Reluctantly, they got out of bed for a short while and than hurried back when the fires between them heated up again. Jasper stared at them for awhile, sneezed and went about her own business outside scouting her territory.

************

Sharing a bed for the past week they were getting to know each other more intimately. All thoughts of working, creative outlets and lessons were placed on hold as they explored the sensual side of each other and broke in just about every stick of furniture in the shelter.

By the end of the week, Tom found that he was falling head over heels in love with the younger man. Every time he looked at Chakotay he thought his heart would burst beating so hard at the perfection he was in love with. He knew his life would be so empty and void if Chakotay didn’t return the same feelings.

“I love you, Chakotay.” Tom finally broke down and told him at the end of the week after a bout of lovemaking and they were lying side by side on the rumpled bed covers recovering all sweaty and sticky.

“Please, don’t expect me…just…I…” he stammered in reply as he pulled a pillow over his face. Chakotay was somewhat hesitant about admitting his growing feelings. He was slightly afraid of loving again despite his trust in Tom and the depth of his growing fondness for the loving man he had come to know.

“It’s okay, Tay. Take all the time you need. I just couldn’t wait any longer. I just had to let you know how I felt about you.” Tom said softly as he tried to get the pillow off of Chakotay’s face. He hoped he hadn’t scared off the big man.

“Okay,” came a mumbled reply from the under the pillow. Long black silky hair was spilled out from the edges. Tom gave a section of the soft hair a tug.

“Come on out of there. You don’t need to hide from me, Tay. Are you afraid I’ll laugh at you or what?” Tom wanted to know needing to know why Chakotay would hide after certain words or actions on his part. It was most unsettling at these tender times.

“Sometimes it’s hard for me to handle things and I need time to think about it. Or something unexpected will scare me and I hide. I don’t know why I just do it.” Chakotay was blushing hard as he sat up and dropped the pillow into his lap. He kept his eyes on his hands; embarrassed yet again he seemed to be doing it all wrong. Gerry would have known what to tell him and a stab of pain wrung his heart.

“Please, don’t hide from me, Tay. We can talk about anything and you have no reason to be scared of me.” Tom leaned over and kissed the trembling young man making sure not to touch the pillow. It seemed to be a security blanket for him. “I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise.”

“Thank you.” He returned the kiss and boldly met the soft blue eyes that were gazing at him with nothing but love, compassion and trust and there was no judgement in them whatsoever.

“See I won’t bite you unless you’d like me too.” Tom teased and rewarded by that familiar chuckle that he loved to hear from the younger man. Sometimes he took life too seriously and Tom vowed to make him laugh as much as he could.

“I’m not sure about my feelings just yet, Tom.” Chakotay confessed as he was pushed down on the bed and the lean blond decided to have his way with the golden skinned man once again.

“We have all the time in the world, Tay. Take all the time you need,” he hoped one day his words would reassure the young man the first time but like he had said he could wait. Chakotay was a deep thinker, a meditative spirit and very intelligent. Tom could see that Starfleet would have loved to have had this man in their inner workings.

Too bad, Chakotay belonged to him and to him alone if he had his way about it and a organization like Starfleet would never get a chance to have him.

************

Tom was very reluctant to let Chakotay go off by himself now that they had discovered the joy of being together intimately. They both agreed to wear their comm badges so they can talk to each other during the day. Tom felt better about this decision although he didn’t like being that far away from his lover anymore.

“I need to do this on my own, Tom.” Chakotay said as he lifted the light backpack over his shoulder. He was wearing only a pair of jean shorts and his bare chest and long streaming black hair was making Tom seriously reconsider about dragging the younger man back to his bed for a few more days of incredible sex. He literally could not get enough of him as his cock stood up weeping once again.

“I know. I just don’t like being alone anymore. I like being able to get at you anytime I want.” Tom grinned at him as he leaned in the doorway watching his lover leave and watching him blush again at his comments. “Can I come along sometime soon?”

“Soon.” Chakotay promised as they kissed and he headed off into the woods.

Tom felt better now that Chakotay had reassured him, he watched as the tall stocky man heading off for his latest project some ten miles down the valley. It was early morning and Tom knew that Chakotay would enjoy the strenuous hike to the kiva he was building for rituals and meditations of his tribe’s ways. Chakotay had confided in him that he hoped that Tom would like to join him one day in a vision quest.

************

Looking with pride upon the finished product as he tied the last knot on the lean-to over the kiva he had dug out earlier this month, Chakotay was glad to have something from his people to help him stay with the rituals and customs of his tribe. Later he would look for the right size stones to make a proper fire circle inside and also for steam in cleansing rituals and quests. Just a few more days and he could also do the proper purification ceremonies to invite the blessings of the spirits upon this dwelling.

It was late afternoon by now and Chakotay realized he needed to get back but first he wanted to spend a few minutes inside to see if there were any adjustments that needed to be made to the lean-to. Everything had to be just right for his meditations and vision quest and if he weren’t comfortable with the kiva then he would have to start over. Sitting down cross-legged on the sandy floor, he soon slipped into a light doze.

Instead of reaching a meditative state, he dreamed of his favorite fantasy of loving Tom, if he would let him have his way with the tall blond. Chakotay didn’t know yet if Tom would let him be on top or was he a total Alpha male and no way are you getting near my ass. Red-faced, he fantasized of the way he would love Tom if the man would let him fulfill his dream.

Slowly, the clothes would come off while he worshipped the pale silky skin with his tongue, mouth, teeth, fingers and hands. After the clothes were removed, he would lay him down on the bed and start at the top of his head by nosing and inhaling the scent of the silky golden hair. From the hair he would lick and nip at the earlobes and breath heavy into the inner ear to see what kind of response he could achieve. Hopefully, it would be a hot spot that he could use constantly in the future of their lovemaking.

The breeze started to pick up making the branches of the trees and underbrush sway to and fro. Big black thunderheads moved acrossed the sky blocking the star that shined its light on this world.

Chakotay didn’t notice the breeze as his lips moved from Tom’s ear and he began to explore the classic features on his beautiful face. He imagined moans of pleasure coming from the pale chest. His own cock was hardening under his pants from his intense thoughts.

Brutal winds began to blow knocking down branches, gathering dirt and debris sending it in all different directions. Lightening struck the ground nearby shaking the newly built kiva.

As his eyes opened in surprise at the unexpected storm, the lean-to collapsed on top of him and the lights went out. He knew nothing more for quite a while.

************

Tom never knew he could find such peace and satisfaction in gardening. They had a good size garden now and he was weeding the one task he was not very fond of but it needed to be done. Either that or they would have to try and separate the weeds from the edible plants come harvest time. 

Sitting back for a moment, he rubbed his aching back and looked around for Jasper. She had been watching him work earlier and now she was gone. Most be something else interesting to do than watch the human pull weeds. A cool breeze blew up cooling him off a little.

Standing up, he let the breeze cool the rest of his long body off and was suddenly buffed about by stronger winds gusting up and the sky grew black with the dark clouds as the storm rolled in. 

************

At the edge of the clearing, Jasper was struck by flying debris and raced across the clearing to some low-lying brush for cover. Mewing her distress as she watched the tall human heading for the shelter and is dismayed when he does not hear her. A bolt of lightening makes the decision for her to stay still under the flimsy cover of the brush and tend to her injured leg. It was too dangerous to try and make it home.

Tom slaps his communicator. “Paris to Chakotay. Tay, can you hear me? Answer me.” Only silence greeted him as he realized that the storm has knocked out their comm badges and he has no idea where Chakotay could be. He only knew the direction of the kiva not the actual spot where it was being built. His heart pounded with fear over his young lover.

Looking up at the sky while fighting the gusty wind, he saw the black gray clouds charged with violent plasma lightening punctuated with great booms of thunder convinced him to head for the shelter. No sooner than he got inside and got the door shut when there was a flash of lightening, a boom of thunder shaking the little house when he felt more than heard something crash against the door. 

Turning back around and failing for his balance, Tom tried to open the door but no such luck. Something was blocking the door and he needed to find some light to see by. Fumbling around for the survival kits, he found a wrist light and turned it on swearing when he found the door definitely blocked by a downed branch.

“Shit,” came when it dawned on Tom that Chakotay and Jasper were out in the storm and he was stuck inside the house until he could figure a way out.

This was not looking very good as another bolt of plasma lightening struck again and the booming thunder shook the little shelter.

************

The night dragged on as Tom tried frantically to get the door open during the storm and sometime during the night he wore himself out and waited for the storm to blow itself out and the light of day. After freeing himself from shelter with the help of a phaser on the door, Tom found and fixed Jasper’s leg. When he was done, he grabbed a full field medical kit and went to look for his lover trying not to scare himself in the meantime. 

Tom tried to control his panic and his pounding heart as he went along the trail and realized how much Chakotay had come to mean to him. He would be lost and so alone if something has happened to the big Native American that his heart would be shattered. 

Trees were down and branches along with piles of debris blocked the path leading to the last known place of Chakotay. The desperate man spent the next two days trying to find Chakotay since the storm made the tricorders nearly useless. On the morning of the second day since the storm passed, an exhausted Tom finds the body of his lover under a massive branch and pile of debris.

************

The lean-to Chakotay had been building was knocked over by the force of the storm landing on top of him in the pit of the Kiva. When he awoke he finds that his right shoulder is dislocated and he has no way to put it back into place. Stiffly, he pushed the remnants of the lean-to away from him and crawls out of the Kiva. Despite the extreme pain in his shoulder and the storm still raging overhead, he tries to head for home and Tom.

Plasma lightening strikes the trees near the trail and the shock knocks Chakotay to the ground. Debris, broken branches and a downed tree pile up knocking him out and trapping him under a growing pile.

His long hair is tangled badly by several branches and now his right hip is broken. His body is cover with numerous cuts and bruises. Near morning the storm breaks and the sun rises on the still man drying him out with it’s warmth for a few hours until another storm a gentle rain this time breaks out. The sunlight leaves and a chilled air left the unconscious man cold and damp.

Meanwhile, a couple of miles back up the trail a very tired Tom driven by his determination and love continues to search for his beloved. Nothing would be able to stop him until he finds Chakotay dead or alive. Very much alive, he begs and pleads with the gods or to anyone out there who would listen to his prayers.

************

Knowing he didn’t have much of a chance without medical attention and warmth, Chakotay slips into the spirit plain to try and make his peace with his ancestors and prepare for his joining of them.

“Beware the angry one!” warns Grandfather. “It is not your time, little blackbird”.

“You must fight to live, little blackbird. Too many people and Tom need you.” Little Sister tells him. “Your journey is not yet finished.”

“What seems to be real is not.” Winny informs him.

“I want my father,” Chakotay cries out.

“This is not the time, little blackbird.” Grandfather blocks his attempt to contact his father on the spirit plain.

“When is the right time? It is never the right time.” Chakotay wants to know. He is so weary of not being able to talk to his father. Neither he nor the spirits realize that the hands of fate have intervened.

“Come home to me. I need you.” Tom calls to him from afar.

A hawk screams in defiance overhead.

“I will survive.” A contrary Chakotay vows and continues to fight for his life as he slips from the spirit plain to make his way back to his battered body.

************  
He doesn’t hear the scream of anguish as a tall slim body slid to a halt beside his battered one.

“Don’t you dare die on me, Chakotay. You have so much to live for. For me, for your people and mostly to be reunited with your father. I hear you talking in your dreams, Tay. I know how much you want to be at home, but you have to live to do this.” Tom bent over him unashamed of the hot tears fell from his eyes. “Don’t you dare die on me or I’ll never forgive you.”

Chakotay didn’t hear him.

End of Part Seven

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Eight  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Eight  
************

There are wedding bells in the air as the crew of the starship Voyager rushed to make the final preparations for the upcoming event. Even Neelix was convinced to leave the leola root out of the cake in exchange for one pot of leola root stew to be placed on the banquet table with the rest of the meal. Captain Janeway made a face of horror at the thought of the stew at the wedding but sometimes compromises had to be made.

Captain Janeway’s deepest hope was that this event would help raise the morale for her crew. Many were still upset over the leaving behind of Tom Paris and Chakotay many months ago. It had wounded her to the heart especially over her pilot who at twenty-four was really just starting his life and now would be stranded away from his beloved family for the rest of his time.

She could still feel the sting of his angry words via his comm badge. “You don’t know shit. I’m not supposed to be here.” She would have to live with this decision for the rest of her life.

************

“To you Tom and Chakotay, I hope you find some kind of happiness on that planet all alone while I try and find a cure for a virus that even if I find the cure how in the hell can I get it to you?” April raised her fifth glass of whiskey to the picture of the boys she had hung up in her quarters. She had done it so she wouldn’t forget either of them. Her brother and the young man who had become a dear friend while on the journey back to the Alpha Quadrant. “Anyway, I hope you can find kind of life while I try and find a way back to you. Here’s to you, Tom and Chakotay.”

She drained the glass and poured herself another drink. “They’re stranded on a god-forsaken planet never to return home and people are getting married. Like a wedding is going to make up for the Captain’s decision to take my family away from me.” Another swallow and another reason for a toast. “Tom, I hope you get the chance to tell Chakotay that you love him and that you can build a life together. I wish you both well.”

The door to her quarters slid open.

“Gods, April, you’re drunk again. I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes,” First Officer Ken Dalby said angrily to the lady he loved. He stepped over to her replicator and requested something that she didn’t hear him say.

“Because you love me and you’re the only reason I’m still on this godforsaken ship, Kenneth. I should have stayed behind with them. I could’ve done more research to try and find a cure.” She took another swig of the whiskey in her glass. “Which reminds me I need to get back to the lab and do some more tests.”

“No, we have a wedding to go to. You need to get sober so we can make an appearance, April. You agreed that this would be a good day for us to go public with our relationship,” Ken took the glass out of her hand and pressed a hypo spray against her neck that was filled with detox serum for alcohol.

“Not fair, you bastard.” She spluttered in outrage. “Maybe I don’t feel like going.”

“You promised so get gussied up and I’ll be back for you in half an hour. Or I’ll get you dressed myself,” he warned her. Some days she was almost impossible to be with not that he blamed her having to leave her beloved brother behind stranded for the rest of his life on a planet in the Delta Quadrant.

“All right,” she surrendered as the serum cleaned the alcohol out of her system. “I’ll be ready. Just don’t expect me to be nice to Captain Bitch.” She warned.

“Fair enough,” Ken grinned and kissed her soundly before dashing out the door to his own quarters.

************

“Come on, Harry, hurry up. We don’t want to be late.” Belanna said to the frantic Ensign as he stumbled to finish his tux while she made some last minute adjustments to her own dress.

“Don’t worry, Bel. They won’t start without us.” Harry grinned as he stood in front of her. “Fix my tie, please.”

Fiddling with the uncooperative tie, Belanna has it fixed in only a moment. “You look great, Harry. We need to go.”

Harry turned green from his nervousness and his stomach began to heave. “I think…” Belanna pointed him to the bathroom as he let his breakfast come back up and initiate the head.

After a few moments, she stuck her head in the bathroom. “Are you going to be all right, Harry?” Getting a washcloth and wetting it with cool water, she handed it to him as he sat back against the wall miserable and nervous over the wedding.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Bel. I don’t know why I’m so nervous and upset all at the same time.” He tried to explain.

“It’s okay, Har. Just get cleaned up and let’s try it again,” she smiled at him and was please to see him smile back. Washing his face off and rinsing his mouth out, Harry joined Belanna at the door to her quarters.

“Shall we go, my dear?” he held his arm out to her and she slipped her hand around his arm.

“Yeah, Harry. We have a wedding to get too.” They both giggled as they left the quarters and headed for the mess hall where the ceremony was to be held.

************

Harry and Belanna walked down the aisle at the wedding arm in arm delighted by the blessed event. Seeing Greg’s smiling face made Harry wonder how this wedding was affecting him seeing that it was making him nervous. Belanna had her eyes locked on Joe Carey as he smiled at her and thought she was the most beautiful woman in the universe.

At the end of the flower-strewn aisle, Harry kissed Belanna on the cheek and gave her into Joe’s keeping. “Live long and well, Bel.” He whispered as he stood back to sit with Greg in the front chairs. Greg took his hand and squeezed it gently and Harry blushed wondering if the same thoughts were going through his mind with the wedding and all.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of this man and woman who wish to commit fully to each other under the sacred bonds of marriage..." Captain Janeway spoke out over the crowd delighted at the turnout. Mark smiled at her from the front of the crowd.

The wedding reception was fabulous and Joe and Belanna Torres-Carey danced and only had eyes for each other the entire night. Harry and Greg were practically joined at the hip and never left each other’s side. The biggest surprise was to find the new First Officer Ken Dalby escorting Dr. April Paris to the wedding and the reception.

Many people thought they made a good-looking couple.

Captain Janeway was disappointed to learn that there was still a great deal of animosity towards her after the wedding. She knew she would have to live with it and realized that Tom and Chakotay had been more popular with the crew than she had thought previously.

************

“Doctor, I need to find out why my stomach is upset and I’m so tired. And don’t tell me it’s from overwork. I get enough of that from Mark,” Captain Janeway complained as she entered Sickbay and found Dr. Paris sitting behind her desk working on her terminal.

“Sure, Captain. Have a seat on biobed two. I’ll be right out,” April Paris remarked in her professional tone of voice. At one time a friendship had started between the two women but it ended on the day, the Captain left her brother and young Chakotay stranded on a planet about eight months behind them now.

Silently, April came out and ran her medical tricorder over the Captain frowning at the readings for a moment and then smiled eagerly. This was going to be fun for her. “When was the last time you had your infertility shot?”

“I don’t recall. We’ve been so busy on the bridge and all the work with the loss of our crewmen that I haven’t really thought about it why?” Kathryn was puzzled still feeling slightly nauseous and had to stifle a yawn.

“Well, you should have paid more attention because you’re nine weeks pregnant, Captain. Congratulations, you’re going to be a mother,” April said a little smug in her tone of voice.

Kathryn looked at her in shock. “That’s not possible. We’ve been so careful.”

“Well, Captain Janeway. It didn’t matter how careful you were you’re now pregnant and I’ll get your dietary regiment started along with prenatal vitamins for you to start taking.” April was enjoying this. “First thing you have to do is stop drinking coffee. The caffeine is not good for the baby.”

“You’re going to enjoy bossing me around aren’t you?” Kathryn was not pleased with the enjoyment her doctor was having at her expense.

“Your damn right, I am.” April smiled the same smile that her brother had reminding Kathryn of the decision she was going to have to live with. “You are to report here once a week for a check up and start sleeping some more.”

************

After the wedding reception, Greg dragged Harry back to his quarters. Harry looked so delicious in his suit that it had been all he could do not to throw the younger man over his shoulder and make off with him during the ceremony.  
The heat they had generated dancing with other had left him light headed and very horny.

“Greg!” Harry exclaimed as the big Chief of Security tossed him onto his bed. “What is with you?” his dark eyes flashed as he noticed the visible bulge in his lover’s pants.

“You’re what’s up with me, Harry. I’ve wanted you since you escorted Belanna down the aisle a few hours ago.” Greg Ayala said as he lay down on top of Harry.

Taking the dark head in both of his beefy hands, Greg ravished the delectable mouth that Harry possessed. Pulling back, he was satisfied seeing the swollen lips and glittering desire in the black eyes and the dazed look on his face as he breathed hard. Greg rubbed his hard on against Harry’s groin who responded by arching up with his own hard on.

“Make love to me, Greg,” he pleaded running his hands under Greg’s shirt to get to the soft skin he loved so much.

“That’s what I intend to do over and over and over until you can barely walk onto the bridge tomorrow,” Greg whispered in Harry’s ear and he sat to begin stripping the clothes off the dusky skin man in his bed.

With a naked Harry in his bed, Greg stood up and quickly stripped his own clothes off and once again laid on top of his lover. Both groaned in excitement as smooth soft skin slid against each other and hair tickled each other in spots as they rolled over and Harry sat on Greg’s chest.

“Take me, big man and make me yours. Make me scream until Security has to tell us to keep it down from the neighbors complaining,” he bent over and bit Greg’s earlobe hard.

Growling, Greg grabbed him and rolled them over so he was back on top. “That hurt you little shit. Now you’re going to pay for that.”

“I certainly hope so,” his dark eyes were glittering with passion and love for the man above him. He ran his hands over the meaty thighs and teased the big pale cock standing up for his attention.

Groaning with lust at the golden skinned man beneath him, Greg leaned down and kissed him senseless once again. Sitting up and moving off of Harry, he flipped the smaller man over on his stomach and contented himself with running his hands up and down the soft back butt cheeks and trim legs.

Harry moaned with pleasure under his touch and arched his butt up seeking more every time his hand swept over a globe of the delectable ass. After several long minutes, Greg smacked the ass causing Harry to yelp.

“Hey, what was that for?” his eyes looked over his shoulder at him curious.

“I want to take you on your hands and knees, Harry. I want to ride you till you screamed with your orgasm,” Greg said very softly and was rewarded by a deep flush darkening his golden skin. He reached over and picked up an almost empty tube of lube.

Horny as hell now, Harry got on his hands and knees to let Greg do his thing shivering with the anticipated pleasure. He was breathing hard and fast almost light headed as he felt the fingers entering his backside and moaned grateful for the contact. Time seem to fly by as he rocked back and forth on the fingers when they were withdrawn and a big thick cock entered him slowly and carefully until he felt full but there was no pain.

Greg made sure that he took really well care of Harry before he let his own pleasure come out in full force. Starting a rhythmus of their own they moved together in unison and Greg reached under Harry’s belly to stroke the hard cock weeping there. A few moments later they reached their peak and came together collapsing on the bed and rolling over to lie side by side face to face.

“That was incredible, Greg,” Harry kissed him long and slow relishing the contact between the two.

“Harry, I want you to move in with me so we can be together,” Greg told him and watched as happiness filled the dark eyes.

“When?” Harry asked as he snuggled closer to the man of his dreams.

“How about tomorrow night? I still intend to make it hard for you to walk onto the bridge in the morning, dear.” He promised.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Harry squealed when Greg grabbed his ass tightly.

“For you to tell me that you’re ready and will always be there for me.” Greg said as he kept his promise about making love to Harry most of the night.

Greg looked on proudly the next morning as Harry blushing hard walked very slowly onto the bridge and took his station. He glared at Greg who blew him a kiss in return. Sighing, he spent most of the day planning on how he was going to be packed and moved in a few hours.

************

The Hands of Fate entity had guided the little starship to this region of space knowing that they can open the wormhole there and return to the Alpha Quadrant thus the last chance of the one who could ruin the chaos there is neutralized. The entity heads home to the Alpha Quadrant to feed off of the hate between the races at war there.

It has total belief that it has succeeded in getting rid of the one man who could bring peace to the warring races of the Alpha Quadrant.

************

Voyager encounters some familiar readings from a nearby class-M planet. Someone has been using a replicator! Plus some readings of a wormhole anomaly is near the vicinity of the same planet.

End of Part Eight

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Nine  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Nine  
************

“Don’t you dare die on me, Chakotay!” Tom yelled at the still man lying amongst the pile of debris and downed trees while his heart constricting with great fear and panic. 

Putting his hand to the dusky skinned neck he felt absolute relief to find a pulse, weak as it was under the cold clammy skin. Reading up to the pale face, he pushed a hunk of black hair plastered to his eyes and forehead and pushed it out of the way. Even touching Chakotay brought no response from him.

His eyes blurred with hot tears of relief as he pulled a medical tricorder out of the field kit and began scanning his lover. Wiping his eyes with his wet sleeve, he managed to clear his vision enough to make out the readings on the tricorder as he finished the scan. Numerous cuts and bruises, dislocated shoulder, wrenched neck muscles, slight concussion and a severely broken right hip. The regenerator in the field kit would not be enough to heal the hip. That required a deep bone regenerator and they would have to replicate one when they got back to the house.

“Come on, Chakotay. Wake up and talk to me. I need to hear your voice. I mean the scanners say one thing, but the sound of your voice would make all the difference in the world to me,” Tom said as he started to carefully move the debris, broken limbs and down trees away from his lover.

There was a groan from Chakotay when a branch accidentally hit his injured hip but he made no other noise as Tom continued to work around him. When enough stuff was moved out of the way, he put a thermal blanket over the still form while he tried to figure a way to get him home. Getting a damp cloth, he cleaned off the rugged face and noted that his normal golden color was returning. Using the dermal regenerator he healed all the cuts and bruises that he could reach having not dared to move the big man just yet.

Looking at the nearby pile of branches and young saplings, a couple was crossed together that gave him an idea. Tom remembered Chakotay telling him of a time when his people crossed distances on the American plains using the travois that could be pulled by people; their horses and even the dogs pulled them. Glancing around at his supplies, he decided that he could build one to haul the injured man home to finish recuperating and heal that hip. The longer it went without treatment the worse was it going to be and Chakotay could end up with a permanent limp out of it.

“Well, here goes, Chakotay. You’ve told me the stories and ways of your people and now I hope to live up to their expectations by making a travois to get you home.” Tom commented as he eyeballed a couple of the straighter saplings deciding that he could trim them the way he wanted with his phaser. “You know this would be a whole lot easier if you would wake up so I could have someone to talk too. Of course, this would be too far of a walk for Jasper. Did I tell you, she got injured too? So we really need to get back to the house so I can check on her also?”

Placing the two newly made poles to one side, Tom rummaged through his pack and Chakotay’s looking for every strap he could find. He had gotten lucky and found Chakotay’s pack while digging around some nearby debris. Taking the other thermal blanket out of the field kit, he started making holes around the edges so he could fasten it to the outer edges of the travois on top of the straps. Hopefully, it would hold the stocky man’s weight while Tom dragged him home on it.

A while later it was finished and Tom took a short break before attempting to move Chakotay onto it. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he looked at the still form trying to decide the best way to move him without aggravating his injuries any further. The best way was to remove more of the debris from around him and clear an area so that the travois was right next to him.

“You just had to land in the biggest pile of wreckage around, didn’t you, Chakotay?” Tom commented as he bent over and starting grabbing stuff and tossing it off to one side.

As he moved a branch from near the top of Chakotay’s body, his head moved. “Chakotay?” he questioned thinking maybe the younger man was waking up.

There was no answer and no further movement until he moved the branch once again and Chakotay’s head moved as he moved the branch. Puzzled, he reached behind the dark head and found the long black hair tangled in the branch and others. Feeling around some more, the abraded skin and the tangled wet hair full of drying mud, sticks and other unnamable gunk was trapped under a six-inch branch attached to the nearby downed tree.

It also explained the wrenched and torn neck muscles and he could see in his mind’s eye what had happened to Chakotay as he had tried to make it home in the middle of the storm. As the young man had struggled against the elements, a falling tree branch had caught him by the loose hair dragging him to the ground breaking his hip and giving him a concussion as a final irony.

Tom soon realized that the hair was trapped and he would have to cut the long locks off to free the young man of his heart. Regret filled him at having to have to do this as he pulled a pair of scissors out of the field kit. Wiping his eyes, he reached back underneath and began cutting the long strands of hair he loved seeing flowing around Chakotay’s head and shoulders.

He remembered one night just a few days ago as the golden skinned man sat astride his hips with his head forward and the long black hair forming a tent so it seemed like it was just the two of them in the entire universe. Well, at least that was true for this planet. With a smile, Chakotay had kissed him until his head spun then slid down until his face was even with his groin and the hard cock standing up waiting for something to happen.

It had! Chakotay had taken that long silky black hair and wrapped a hunk of it around his cock like a soft silk rag. Using his hair, he had stroked him to ecstasy a few moments later using nothing but his hand and the soft hair. With a smug look on his rugged face, Chakotay had sat up and watched him recuperate from that unexpected pleasure.

“You’re something else, you know that?” he had told him still reeling from the experience.

“I know,” Chakotay had responded as he moved his hands smearing the now cold semen all over his chest. “I think you need a shower now.” He got off of the bed and made a dash for the door when he had come of out his ugh now sticky mess and took off after him. Catching him at the door, he had rubbed his sticky body all over the stocky man sending him into a fit of laughter so hard he sat down on the ground pulling the slim man down with him.

Jasper had meowed her complaint at being so rudely awakened by the humans and their strange behavior made her stare at them indignantly.

“You rotten brat!” he had yelled unconvincingly at the younger man who had promptly gotten up and ran for the bathhouse.

Tom smiled at the memory despite the tears running down his face. “I love you, Chakotay. I’m sorry I have to do this, but this is the only way to get you free so I can get you home.” He finished cutting the last lock of hair freeing Chakotay’s head and neck from the tangle of branches and debris.

As gently as he could, Tom managed to get the big man onto the travois and fastened down in case he rolled or moved suddenly while still unconscious. Picking up the ends of the triangular carrier, Tom began the long process of getting his bundle back to the shelter. Several hours later, an exhausted blond stumbled into the clearing unfastened his load and dragged him into the little house. After taking care of Chakotay and splinting the broken hip, Tom passed out in his own bed and slept passed noon of the next day.

“Tom!” a loud voice interrupted his pleasant dream.

“Go away. Let me sleep,” Tom whined still very tired from the exertion of bringing Chakotay home.

“Tom, I need help, please!” the voice was more insistent and his recent memory of the storm and injuries came to the forefront. //Chakotay! //

Jumping out of his bed, he raced to Chakotay’s bedside and found him half out of the bed and attempting to stand up with the splint. “Don’t move, Chakotay. We need to get that hip healed before you do anything else.”

“What happened to me? How did I get back here?” Chakotay asked as the pain of the broken hip forced him to lie back down. His whole body felt like it had been run over by a shuttle and it had backed up to make sure it had gotten him good. “Where’s Jasper?”

“Your questions will have to wait for the moment, love. I need to concentrate on this,” Tom said as he handed him a glass of water to drink. “Drink this to get some liquid back in your system. I have no idea how long you’ve been without food or drink.” He grabbed the tricorder and the deep bone regenerator out of the replicator to start working on the hip in question.

Chakotay just watched puzzled over Tom’s strange behavior and how had he gotten back to the house. His thoughts were interrupted by Jasper jumping up on his chest and purring her welcome home to him while making herself comfortable just below his chin. Happy to see her, he petted and caressed her while watching Tom out of the corner of his eye. Between the two of them, he felt safe, protected and loved as a feeling of sleepiness stole over him he closed his eyes and drifted off thinking ‘I do love him’ as his feelings came into focus for the tall blond. Somehow Tom had rescued him and had brought him home but he wasn’t going to get any questions answered now until he woke up.

When Tom looked up from finishing the mending, he found both of them asleep. He loaded a hypospray with a painkiller and muscle relaxer and shot it into the golden neck. Bending over, he brushed the uneven hair back from his face and kissed the forehead right at the edge of his tattoo.

The black lashes fluttered open for just a second letting him see the fawn colored orbs full of mystery, love and compassion. “I love you, Tom,” Chakotay whispered so softly he almost missed it as the stocky man fell back to sleep.

His heart leapt for joy! Chakotay loved him. He wanted to dance around and celebrate but calmed down not wanting to disturb his sleeping beauty. Looking back at the love of his life, his heart fell when he saw the uneven hair and realized he would have to tell him what happened. Chakotay was a good man but extremely vain about his hair and Tom hoped he would understand why he had to cut his hair.

It was late afternoon when Chakotay awoke once again feeling gritty, hungry, thirsty and very stiff in all of his muscles. Groaning as he stretched to work out the kinks, he realized there was some pain in various joints especially his neck and left hip. Reaching up, he went to straighten out his hair only to find bits and pieces of the uneven haircut he had now. What had happen to his hair? Only one long strand was left on the right side of his head as tears stung his eyes over his loss.

“Chakotay?” Tom asked in a small voice from the doorway. He could see the tears welling up in the dark eyes.

“What happened to my hair?” he wailed as the little boy inside of him cried out over his loss. Then he realized that something must to have happened that forced Tom to cut his hair especially when he saw how upset Tom was over it.

It nearly broke Tom’s heart as his own tears fell down his face. “I’m so sorry, Chakotay, but I didn’t have any other choice. It was so badly tangled and trapped by the branch that knocked you to the ground that I had to cut it so I could bring you home.”

“Okay, I just miss it,” Chakotay sniffed and wiped his tears away. It would take a few years for it to grow back but it would grow back.

“We could use the dermal regenerator and grow it back if you want?” Tom offered hoping to appease his love.

“It wouldn’t be the same. Could you give me a trim though?” hopeful eyes looked up at him accepting his loss reluctantly but he would live with it. Vanity be damned at the moment.

“Sure thing, babe. Anything for you.” Tom agreed knowing that Chakotay indeed would look a hellva lot better than the ragged edges all over his head now. “With short hair you won’t be able to hide your beautiful face from me.” He remarked as he grabbed a pair of scissors and a towel. “Sit up as much as you can and I’ll give you a quick trim.”

Chakotay blushed hard ducking his head as the towel went around his neck and shoulders. He relaxed under Tom’s touch and tried not to flinch as strands of hair tickled the back of his neck occasionally.

He looked good with short hair.

************  
With Tom’s help, Chakotay limped out to the bathhouse for a long hot soak in the bathtub. Feeling better after the soak, Tom gave him a thorough shower and got him back to bed. Exhausted, Chakotay fell right to sleep while Tom hovered nearby cleaning up the house, taking care of Jasper and had a light meal prepared for when he awoke.

He refused to be out of sight of his lover now that he knew for sure that Chakotay loved him. Chakotay may have not realized what he had said while drifting off to sleep but Tom knew the truth from the young man when he had heard it. His eyes kept straying to the young man in his bed. He had put Chakotay there so he could change the other bed of its dirty sheets, dried mud, grim and tufts of black hair.

“Meow.” Jasper rubbed up against him. It was dinnertime and she was hungry. She wanted this human to feed her so she could go curl up with her other human who was asleep. There was nothing like a nice warm body to lie against while she slept before she started her evening rounds of the marked territory she claimed in and around the shelter out to the woods.

“Well, let’s get you some dinner while we wait for sleeping beauty over there to wake up and then it will be his turn,” Tom commented to the feline as he served her a bowl of food. 

Purring loudly and contented, Jasper settled in to eat before her eighth nap of the day. She fully intended to curl up next to the sleeping human after this meal and oh yeah she would need a full wash before going back to sleep.

A cat’s life is so hard and so full of responsibility to keeping her humans happy and settled.

************

Chakotay was so stiff and sore when he came awake that he decided to just lay there and not move for a bit. Besides when he looked across the room, he was treated to a full naked backside of Tom as he was choosing his clothes for the day unaware he was being appreciated. Sighing lightly, Chakotay enjoyed the view without any interruptions of the tall blond that he was in love with.

//Yes, I am totally in love with this man, Gerry. You were right that I would know and he would be there. Thank you for understanding. // Chakotay thought to himself as he let the last vestiges of Gerron Tem go and just keeping the sweet memories while looking forward to building a life with Tom Paris.

//Meanwhile, let’s take a good look from the rear view of the man. Ugh! What a pun, you nitwit. // He shifted a little to make his sore body a bit more comfortable as he contemplated Tom’s firm pale ass and other areas.

Tom stood well over six-foot and Chakotay noted that the blond hair was getting longer in the back almost to his shoulders. That reminded him of how his light his own head felt without the heavy mass of hair that used to be there. He had broad shoulders and a nice back that flowed down to that beautiful ass with narrow hips the right size. Those long legs were built like a runner and covered with a golden fur and slender feet. This was nice and his cock was starting to get hard from watching him and thoughts of the man driving hard into his own ass was making him even harder.

Groaning, he buried his head under the pillow just as Tom turned around to find out what was going on. “Are we awake, Chakotay?”

“Oh, yeah!” Chakotay replied referring to him and his cock making him horny.

“Are you in pain?” Tom asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m very stiff and sore. Could you give me a massage?” he let go of the pillow as he felt Tom pulling it away from him.

“I’ll just bet you are. It’s going to take a few days for you to fully recover from this, sweetie,” there was a hiss of a hypospray against his neck and his muscles felt better in just a few seconds except for his hard on. “If you straighten out a little I can start that massage you want.”

Chakotay groaned and buried his face in the mattress as he felt a naked Tom climb over his hips and straddle him. Strong fingers went to work on his back digging into the sore muscles but the bare skin only made his cock harder and he groaned again in frustration.

“I’m sorry, Chakotay. I’m trying to be as easy as I can,” Tom said worried that he was causing him undue pain after a while. Having that golden ass under his own with just skin to skin was giving him other ideas as he continued to work out the kinks in the golden back under him.

“It’s not that, Tom.” Chakotay took a deep breath aware his face was turning red as he admitted. “I want you to make love to me now.”

Tom paused for a moment taking in what Chakotay had said and than leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “Sure thing, babe.”

A short time later, Tom slid his well-greased cock into the golden ass that belonged only to him and no one else. He felt the stocky man shiver in delight as his hard shaft slid over the hot spot and Chakotay arched up wanting more. Reaching under Chakotay, Tom found a hot cock thrusting eagerly into his hand and together they created their own rythmum coming together within seconds of each other.

“I love you, Chakotay. You are mine and no one else shall ever know this sweet ass except for me,” Tom said fiercely in a golden ear, as Chakotay lay senseless from his orgasm under him.

Rolling off, Tom spooned up behind Chakotay and they fell asleep.

************

It was early evening when they awakened and Tom fixed a light supper for them not allowing Chakotay out of the bed until he had something to eat.

“I’m tired of being in bed. I want to get up,” Chakotay protested as Tom shoved a mouthful of vegetables in his mouth to shut him up. His hip was bothering him being in the bed and he was hoping that moving around would warm it up.

“After I run a tricorder over you one more time to make sure everything is okay, just for my own peace of mind. For me, baby,” he batted his baby blues at Chakotay and grinned when he saw the surrender.

“All right,” Chakotay replied in a suffering tone of voice only to grin as Tom snorted and nearly choked on a mouthful of food. His brown eyes could hide very little from Tom and he was learning to read the depths of them everyday that they were together.

Putting the tray off to one side, Tom pulled out the medical tricorder and ran an in-depth scan of Chakotay becoming puzzled over the readings. He turned the tricorder on himself and ran the same scan.

“What is it?” Chakotay became concerned as Tom grabbed the other tricorder from the field kit and began scanning both of them once again. Panic started to hit Chakotay when Tom frowned deeper and didn’t answer him. “Tom, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

“The virus is gone. We’re no longer infected.”

End of part nine

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Ten  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Ten  
************

“Captain, we’re reading the use of a replicator on the planet surface. It’s from a modulated energy discharge that would coincide with the use of a replicator,” Ensign Harry Kim reported to Captain Janeway eight months after leaving her former First Officer Tom Paris and Ensign Chakotay behind on the planet that had been dubbed New Earth in the databanks.

“That would coincide with the wormhole readings nearby that it may lead to the Alpha Quadrant.” Janeway said to the bridge crew as excitement mounted. “And someone else from home may be here and on the planet surface below.”

“We won’t know for sure that the wormhole leads to the Alpha Quadrant until we launch a probe and investigate the readings closer,” Ken Dalby cautioned wisely to his pregnant Captain. She was four months along and starting to show it already but she was well rested and eating right under the scrutiny of her husband, her First Officer and her Chief Medical Officer.

“Commander, why don’t you work with Joe and Belanna on the wormhole. I’d like Lt. Ayala and Ensign Kim to go down to the surface of that planet and see if they can’t locate that replicator and whoever is using it,” she smiled warmly at Ken. ”Besides, they may be some friends down there who need a lift home.”

************

After getting some of the local attire replicated for them, Greg and Harry transported down to the planet surface near the town where the sensors had read replicator usage. A short time later, they were near the center of town and detected the modulated power readings coming from what appeared to be a temple. People nearby forced Harry to put his mini-tricorder under his clothes to avoid detection and unwanted questions.

Greg quietly tapped his communicator and opened a channel to Voyager so they could report their findings. “Captain, the readings are coming from the temple. We’re going to check it out.” Greg told the Captain.

“Just be careful, you two,” she cautioned.

“Aye, Captain. Ayala out,” he leered at Harry who grinned back at him. “Let’s go.”

Taking a few short steps a short plain man with a leather backpack threw himself in front of their feet. “Thank the sages, I found you. Do you want to be arrested for approaching the temple without your ears?” he surveyed them both from top to bottom. “You are strangers, are you not? You must be well to do travelers to have such fine shoes.”

“Ears?” Greg questioned looking at Harry with puzzlement while Harry merely shrugged his shoulders in equal confusion over the man’s words.

“You can only approach the Holy Sages if you are wearing your ears,” the little man said staring at the shoes on Greg’s feet with an appreciative eye.

“Let me guess. You just happen to have some ears with you,” Harry retorted as the two Starfleet officers looked around and saw that many of the people around them was wearing necklaces with ear lobes on their person in different shapes and sizes.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” He dropped his leather backpack and opened up his vest to show off an array of necklaces with large ears decorating them. Two minutes later, each one had ears around their necks while the little con man had new shoes comforting his feet and Greg’s feet were getting cold.

“Well, mine were too small, Greg.” Harry smiled at his lover’s discomfort.

Greg leaned over and nipped him on the neck. “You know what they say about big feet because you’re going to have a hard time walking onto the bridge tomorrow.”

Harry blushed fiercely as a gong sounded from the vicinity of the temple. “Just wait until we get home tonight,” Greg leered at him with the promise in his voice as the doors to the temple opened out.

Four scantily clad females with veils and barely concealed big boobs marched out and stood behind the ornate chairs sitting on the porch at the top of the temple steps. The servant of the temple wheeled out a cloth covered item on a table and stepped back as two decorated figures came out of the temple.

“My friends, the Holy Sages,” the servant announced as two Ferengi appeared.

The shorter one of the pair spoke up, “Greed is eternal.” The crowd repeated it rather softly so the Ferengi spoke louder. “Greed is eternal.” This happen about three more times before the pair of Ferengi was satisfied with the crowd’s response.

Greg and Harry repeated a couple of times, “Greed is eternal.” While slowly backing out of the crowd to retreat to a quiet corner of the courtyard. Several supplicants looking for favors and help from the Holy Sages came forward while Greg got in contact with the ship.

“Janeway here. What do you have to report?” 

“We found the replicator and the people who are using it. There are two Ferengi down here acting like leaders of this local society,” Harry reported feeling disgusted and knowing that the profit hungry Ferengi were taking advantage of this backwards society. Greg kept a lookout around them for any signs of trouble.

“That’s consistent with what we have found in the data banks and the readings from the probe that we sent to investigate the wormhole. We’re going to transport our ‘friends’ into the brig so we can take them back to the Alpha Quadrant where they belong,” Janeway said. “Everything we have found has proved that this is the Barzan wormhole at least one of its openings from the stable end in the Alpha Quadrant. Apparently, when the Enterprise was hosting the conference for the wormhole seven years ago, a couple of survey shuttles came through the wormhole and the Ferengi got left behind here in the Delta Quadrant.”

“That would explain a great deal, Captain,” Harry said as he watched the two Ferengi disappeared into the transporter beam. Greg turned to watch with him, as the crowd seemed stunned at their god’s sudden disappearance from the temple entrance. 

The servant suddenly brightened with joy and began shouting; “The Holy Sages have ascended into the heavens just as it is written in the Song of the Sages. We are free to pursue our own profit. We have learned all that we can and now they have gone home to the stars.”

A celebration had begun as Harry and Greg returned to the ship and made sure that the replicator and any other technology that was lying around came up with them. The damage had been done to the planet’s society and Voyager could only hope that it would recover somewhat on it’s own.

************

Kathryn Janeway entered Sickbay to keep her weekly appointment with Doctor Paris regarding her pregnancy. Sitting on the nearest biobed, she waited while April stepped out of her office and stood in front of her running the medical tricorder over her body.

April frowned over the readings and put the tricorder down, turning to face her Captain. “You’re retaining water. No more salt in your diet, Captain.” She said in her best professional tone of voice not letting her dislike for the woman to come through.

“Anything else, Doctor?” her annoyance at being denied salt beside caffeine showed in her voice as she eyed the tall blond wishing she could have made a different decision regarding Tom and Chakotay.

“You need to put a footstool on the bridge and keep your feet propped up. Your ankles are swelling with the water retention,” April stated with a small smile knowing that Janeway’s discomfort would grow as her pregnancy advanced.

“I will see to it immediate, Doctor. Is there anything else?”

“Yeah, your blood pressure is still up so I want you to reduce your shifts to half immediately. Also, I need to know if you wish to have the baby naturally or by way of a Cesarean?” she programmed a hypo spray and shot her patient in the neck smiling at the look of disgust on the Captain’s face.

“Yes, Doctor. Now is there anything more I need to do?”

“No, everything else is fine. Just listen to your body and do what it askes. I’ll see you next week at the same time,” April said softly changing her tune for a moment not wishing any harm to the infant.

“Why can’t I have monthly check ups like the other women?” she inquired as she gently slid off of the bed and straightened her maternity uniform.

“You’re having your first baby later in life and I want to make sure that no consequences develop with either of you.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Both women parted company with nothing further to say to each other. They both knew that Ken Dalby and Mark Johnson would make sure she followed the Doctor’s orders to the letter.

************

“This may be the way home, April. And…when we get…there…” Ken was hesitating in telling her what he had to say. “I don’t…. want…to lose you. I…love…you.” The big Maquis Captain stammered out finally. “However, since I don’t know how they’re going to view the Maquis. I can’t promise you anything only that I do love you.”

“Oh, Ken,” she threw herself into his arms and they kissed for along time before the need for air finally drew them apart. “I love you, too.”

“Move in with me,” Ken asked he gazed into her blue gray eyes and face that also reminded him of her brother and Chakotay who would be stranded forever in the Delta Quadrant once the ship made it through the wormhole. “I don’t know how much time we’ll have, but I want to spend as much as I can with you.”

“I’m off tomorrow why don’t we do it then?” she grinned at him with tears in her eyes.

“I have big strong arms and a strong back. I could be persuaded to be used a mule to move your stuff tomorrow,” Ken whined in her ear when his comm badge went off.

“Commander Dalby, please report to the bridge.” Came the voice of Janeway.

“bitch,” April muttered under her breath and Ken gave her a look of disapproval but she shrugged it off.

“On my way, Captain,” he answered. “I gotta go, babe. Will I see you tonight?”

“Depends. I have some lab results finishing up and I don’t know how long it will take. Contact me when ‘she’ lets you go and we can go from there,” April kissed him and sent him on his way so she could get back to her research samples.

April Paris had never given up hope of finding a cure for her brother and Chakotay and had kept up with her research, tests and analysis of the infected tissues from the boys. Her latest lab findings were ready as she entered the research lab leaving the Hologram EMH in charge of Sickbay while she worked on her research.

Pulling up the screen, her jaw dropped as she screamed.

************

There was a feral look in Greg’s eyes as they entered their quarters that sent shivers down Harry’s body as they began to disrobe the moment the door slid shut. Greg started to stalk the flushed and highly aroused Harry as he backed up into the bedroom pretending that he was trying to get away.

Trapping him on the bed and having his way with Harry roughly as promised, Greg was satisfied at the flushed and sated man under him a short time later. Kissing the full lips into opening for him, he kissed him until he knew that Harry was fully back from his intense orgasm.

“Harry, I want you to do something for me,” Greg whispered in his ear. “There’s something I need you to do with me.” His voice sounded urgent to Harry’s ears.

“What is it, Greg?” he was puzzled over the unusual tone in the big man’s voice. He would do anything for his lover all he had to do was ask.

“Would you marry me? I don’t want to lose you when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant and since we don’t know how they’re going to treat the Maquis I want to make sure I keep some kind of connection,” Greg confessed his greatest fear that Starfleet would tear the couple apart.

“I’ll marry you, Greg. I’ll do whatever I can to help keep us together.” Harry threw his arms around Greg as he squealed in joy.

************

“So, we’ll bombard the wormhole with vertiron particles to open it and with the probes in place emitting their own subspace frequencies, neutrino emissions and other radiation emissions, we can stabilize the wormhole at this end so we can go home when we want too,” Harry Kim and Belanna Torres-Carey announced to the senior staff at the conference meeting the next morning.

Harry was glad to have a chance to stand up since his ass was tender again and blushed when he found his husband to be watching him with a smug look on his handsome face. //Man, am I lucky to have found him. //

//I’m going to gloat all day! // Greg smiled at the look of discomfort on Harry’s blushing face.

“Is there something you would care to share with the rest of us, Mr. Ayala?” Captain Janeway’s voice interrupted his train of though. “Or is it a private joke?”

“Private, ma’am,” he deadpanned swiftly.

“I see. May Ensign Kim continue with the rest of the briefing, Lieutenant?” Janeway smiled back wondering if there was something new between the couple.

“Yes, ma’am.” He had the grace to blush in embarrassment that time while the room laughed.

“Well that wraps it up, Captain. We just need your permission to start the work,” Harry grinned enjoying Greg embarrassment for the moment.

“Let’s get on it, people.” Janeway said. “Dismissed.” Slowly, she got to her feet and went out to her chair on the bridge. Sitting down, she propped her feet up on the footstool to help keep the swelling down in her feet.

“We should be ready to start in just a couple of minutes,” Harry reported from his station at Operations fingers racing over the panel of bright buttons and readouts.

The turbo lift doors opened as Doctor Paris closely followed by Ken Dalby rushed onto the bridge. “Captain, please wait!” she begged desperation in her voice. Tears were running down her face.

“What is it, Doctor?” Janeway asked in clipped tones.

“The virus. It’s gone. The whole thing was a set up of some kind,” April blurted out. “We can’t leave them here.”

Disbelief crossed her face for a few silent moments as she thought it might be just another ploy to go back for the men. “Explain it to me, Doctor.” She ordered making her thickening body more comfortable in her chair.

“I’ve been keeping up with my research on a cure but with no results,” April started to explain aware of the sigh of disappointment running through the crewmen on the bridge but continued on, “this morning I was checking on my latest readings only to find that there was no sign of the virus anywhere in the tissue samples or the sample of the virus itself that I had been keeping in stasis.” 

“I double-checked her readings and double-checked the samples myself, Captain,” Ken Dalby said standing there with his hand on April’s shoulder. He was dressed in civilian clothes since it was his day off. “What she says is true.”

“Let’s say this is true. What do you expect me to do about it?” Kathryn questioned. “The planet they are on is over a thousand light years behind us. Are you saying I should turn around and go get them after all this time?”

“Yes,” April and Ken said in unison. 

“If we go through the wormhole now and it proves to be unstable, there would never be another chance to rescue them, Captain,” Ayala said from Tactical adding his approval to theirs.

“Why don’t we let the crew vote on it this time?” came the voice of the Captain’s husband.

“What?” Kathryn Janeway sat up straight in her chair her eyes glued to her husband.

“I said let the crew vote on it, Kathryn. Let it be their choice this time.”

End of Part Ten

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Eleven  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Eleven  
************

“There is no sign of the virus in either one of us, Chakotay,” Tom grew excited. “We can leave here if we wish. The danger is over.”

“How is that possible?” Chakotay was stunned as he sat up gingerly in the bed they had just shared.

“I don’t know. I’ve run the scans twice now and there’s no sign of the virus.” Tom repeated once again and they both stared at each other letting the news sink in.

“We can try and get home to the Alpha Quadrant,” Chakotay said softly hope that maybe one day he would be reunited with his father and mother building up inside his heart.

“Let’s not jump the gun, baby. I want to run some more tests to make absolutely fucking sure that we’re clean and we won’t die when we leave,” Tom said in his command voice.

“Will these tests take a long time?” there was so much longing and hope in his voice to get back to the Alpha Quadrant and his family that Tom sincerely hoped that this test was right.

“No, baby. They won’t take long at all,” he replied. “However, I want you to stay in bed for another day or two and get some more rest.”

“Why? I’m fine.” Chakotay whined irritated that Tom was treating him like a child.

“No, you’re not. This is telling me different,” he waved the tricorder under his nose and Chakotay became contrite. “You need some more recovery time.”

“Bully.” He tried to pout and failed over the excitement of the good news.

************

“Are you sure you want to leave, Chakotay? This isn’t such a bad place to live,” Tom asked, as he wanted to make absolutely sure this was what Chakotay wanted to do.

“I need to get home, Tom. I suppose I should tell you everything about how I came to be on the Crazy Horse in the first place. I was just a passenger and Ken was doing my father a favor by taking me along. Ken was suppose to drop me off at Deep Space Nine and go about his regular business when we ended up out here after Voyager had chased his ship into the Badlands.” Chakotay took a deep breath and hoped Tom wouldn’t be too mad at him for keeping the truth from him. He loved Tom and knew he had to be honest with him about everything.

“Why were you going to Deep Space Nine on a well-known Maquis ship, Chakotay?” Tom wanted to know and was not sure if he was going to like the answer.

“I was on a mission to talk to Captain Sisko about starting peace talks between the Maquis and the Federation. My father asked me to take on this assignment and I failed him,” he broke off. “I was to be his peace offering sending his only son like the Christian religion example with faith that by sending me his desire for the peace talks would be taken seriously.”

“Who is you father, Chakotay?” Tom was beginning to believe he knew who his lover’s father was.

“My father is Kolopak, leader of the Maquis,” tears were welling up in his dark eyes as he hoped that Tom would not hate him too much. “Please, don’t hate me. I don’t think I could bear it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me or even Captain Janeway about this?” Tom brushed a tear away on the golden skinned cheek. “I could never hate you, my love.”

“We didn’t tell you or Janeway because the Federation and Starfleet would like to get their hands on me to use as a bargaining chip against my father. I can’t let that happen, no matter what,” he said solemnly. “You have to promise me, Tom.”

“Promise what?” the silky skin under his fingers was distracting him as he began to think of things to do with that smooth skin.

“If we catch up with Voyager or get back to the Alpha Quadrant, you can’t tell Starfleet or Janeway who I am. Promise me, please,” Chakotay had never wanted to be a problem to his father and didn’t intend to start now. He knew he would get back home someday and didn’t intend to fall into Starfleet hands if he could avoid it ahead of time.

Tom remembered the questions that Grandfather had asked him concerning Chakotay about how far would he go to protect his love. //All the way he could. // “I promise.”

Chakotay slumped with relief and felt strong arms slip around his waist. “Please, make love to me, Tom.” He asked softly.

“Anything for you, baby,” Tom said as he made sure Chakotay knew who he belonged too over and over that night while also stating his love for him over and over again.

************

A week later, Tom was satisfied that the virus was indeed gone in the both of them and decided it was safe for them to leave the planet. He was not at all surprised to find that the shuttle was half packed shaking his head at a very unrepentant Chakotay.

“When can we leave, Tom?” his dark eyes were dancing with excitement and it began to rub off on Tom that this was the start of a new adventure on their journey home to the Alpha Quadrant.

Tom was surprised that Chakotay still deferred to him over major decisions despite the maturing the young man had done over the last few months. He supposed it was out of respect for his elders but hell he was only a few years older than Chakotay. “How about tomorrow morning, sweet thing? We have a few more things to pack up plus I want to make a recording for this so I can make a holoprogram for us for later.”

“I’m sure I can wait one more night,” he grinned at the tall blond who was fast becoming the center of his world. “Let’s get some supper. I’m hungry.”

************

“May I make love to you tonight, Tom?” Chakotay said despite his embarrassment over asking such a bold question. He wanted to feel his cock in Tom’s pale firm ass and had for some time now besides just dreaming about it he got up the nerve to ask.

“I would like that a lot, Chakotay.” Tom found his own face flushing as Chakotay gave him a direct stare of such love that his knees felt weak. “But we need to do some more packing first.

Back in their now empty shelter, Chakotay undressed Tom slowly luxuriating in the feel of his silky pale skin in color contrast to his own brown skin. Kissing and worshipping the naked man he soon had Tom panting with desire, his blue eyes burning for satisfaction. He led Tom into the bathhouse so could they enjoy a long hot soak while the big man kept teasing his lover leaving him unsatisfied.

“Tay, please. Need you, want you inside me,” Tom was nearly incoherent writhing in Chakotay’s arms while being dried with a big fluffy soft towel teasing his skin with delightful sensations.

“Just a while longer, my love,” Chakotay whispered while ignoring Tom’s weeping erection waving in front of his nose like a flagpole and his wiggling hips obvious to his groans.

Dropping the towels to the floor, Chakotay led Tom into the bedroom and laid the blond on the bed. Then he took a step back and admired his long lean lover waiting for him there. The flushed skin of the pale body as Tom reached down to put his hands on his cock.

“No, Tom. Put your hands on the headboard, this is my show,” he chided him gently. Tom moaned his surrender and put his hands up to clutch the headboard of the single bed with white knuckles.

“Please, Chakotay. Don’t make me wait. Need you in me, please,” his blue eyes were almost dilated black as he panted in near desperation. He lifted his long legs to his chest in invitation which Chakotay took him up on by settling himself between those legs with a tube of lube. “I want to feel you inside me.”

“Easy, baby,” he crooned as he ran his hands up and down those sensitive legs and smiled as the man shivered in pleasure. Swiftly, he put a pillow under the slim hips to allow easier access to that pink orifice hungry for his hardening cock.

Using the lube to slick his fingers, he used his index finger to tease the smooth skin around the anus while taking the long pink cock into his throat. Tom wailed at the intense sensations screaming his Chakotay’s name when he came a few moments later. Chakotay licked him clean while he finished preparing him for entry nudging his little love button while watching him scream.

After that orgasm, Tom was very limp and relaxed which made it easier for Chakotay to inch his own thick golden shaft into Tom’s firm ass. Inch by inch, he slowly slid into that pink anus while Tom moaned incoherently driven by total sensations and feelings having lost the will to think a while ago. It was so tight, hot and velvety to his cock that Chakotay knew he wasn’t going to last very long so he began thrusting in and out while making sure he was hitting Tom’s hot spot.

Leaning down, he captured Tom’s mouth in a hot kiss with their tongue dancing and he felt Tom’s cock thump his stomach as it got very hard again. Reaching down with one hand he pumped that silky hard cock to match his own rhythm.

“Come for me, Tom. Come now, baby,” Chakotay encouraged him as he felt his own climax starting and couldn’t stop. Tom shouted and came in his hand as he roared to his own climax collapsing on top of Tom. “I love you, Tom. Never leave me.”

“Never, big guy. Love you,” Tom wrapped himself around Chakotay in bliss and they both fell asleep.

Jasper sneezed her disgust at their behavior and fell asleep beside them.

************

The little shuttle lifted up from the planet surface and headed into space with two men and one feline hoping for the best as they headed in the last known direction of the starship Voyager and the general direction of the Alpha Quadrant. They had plenty of supplies and settled into a routine despite the crowded little ship.

Two months later, their sensors picked up another ship heading for them and they went on the alert until they could make out who it was.

It was Voyager!

End of Part Eleven 

 

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Twelve  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Twelve  
************

“Welcome aboard, gentlemen,” Captain Janeway greeted them as she entered Sickbay followed by Counselor Johnson-Janeway, Commander Dalby and Greg Ayala. “It’s good to see you both doing well and in good health.”

Tom and Chakotay were sitting on a bio bed surrounded by a medical force field as per standard procedure having been transported directly from their shuttle to Sickbay. Tom’s arms were around the stocky young man as he greeted his Captain. “Thank you, Captain. It’s good to be back.”

Chakotay refused to look at her still feeling the hurt at being abandoned like that. His mistrust of all things Starfleet had grown over the last year and he did not want anything to do with Captain Janeway. Sticking his face into Tom’s neck, he tried to hide once again despite his anger and hurt at her the intensity of it was embarrassing him. He wanted to lash out at her but kept an iron lid on his temper as Tom sought to calm him down.

“Hello, Chakotay,” Ken ventured hoping maybe the young man would acknowledge him but he knew that Chakotay probably blamed him as well for his being abandoned on New Earth. When he thought about it, no one had really offered either of the two men alternatives to their situation and imagined that he would be as angry as Chakotay was over the whole deal. Although from the look of it, Paris and the young man had started a relationship and that could compromise the Maquis situation later on as they went through the wormhole. He could deal with it in a couple of months and run it by Greg to get his opinion on the matter.

“Commander,” Chakotay acknowledged his voice muffled as he pressed his face even tighter into Tom’s neck and shoulder. Keeping his eyes closed, he imagined that they were back on the shuttle alone and there were no rules and regulations to follow.

“We’ll see about getting some quarters assigned for you and Chakotay, Commander,” Kathryn decided not to press the issue with the young man as she hid her own pain and agony from the pair.

“Make sure they put us together,” Chakotay whispered to Tom not wanting to be separated from his lover. In his heart, he considered Tom to be his husband and would not stand for them to be apart for any amount of time. He noted from the corner of his eyes that Counselor Johnson was not saying anything just watching the both of them intently making Chakotay wonder what he was thinking about all of this.

“I’ll see to it, baby,” Tom assured him with a small kiss to his temple and looked up at the Captain. “I’d like to request a couples cabin, Captain. Chakotay and I will be living together as we have been for the last year.”

“As you wish, Commander,” Janeway agreed to this one small concession. “Is there anything else we can do for you right now?”

“No, not at the moment. I think we need some time to adjust being back on board the ship,” Tom commented as Chakotay sat up yet kept his eyes on the floor not quite up to facing the Captain. He leaned into Tom and eyed Ken from under his long lashes. Tom asked curiously "Why are you here? I thought you would’ve have been further along than this.”

“We were on our way back to get you. The virus was false,” Ken said as he finally noted the difference in Chakotay. His hair was short and was now just about shoulder length and he looked incredibly handsome with it. “And we found a way  
back to the Alpha Quadrant through a wormhole.”

“Same here. After a plasma storm hit us we found no trace of the virus also and I did some vigorous testing on the both of us. When Chakotay was healed up, we left to try and get home or hopefully catch up to you. We left New Earth about eight weeks ago,” Tom explained as he slipped his arm around Chakotay’s waist.

“Plasma storm?” Janeway asked curious.

“It will all be in my report, Captain.” Tom said as he felt his lover stiffen up over the mention of his injuries.

“I look forward to reading it. We’ll let the doctor do your physical and let you both get some rest before a thorough debriefing,” she gazed hopefully at Chakotay for some kind of recognition but he refused to look at her.

“Thank you, Captain.” Tom was puzzled over his behavior and would get it from him when they were alone.

“Ken, please,” Chakotay whispered as they turned to go.

“What is it, Chak?” Ken turned and stood as close to the force field as he could while Chakotay got up to face him.

“Jasper. Shuttle.” He whispered so only Ken could hear him. “Please.”

“I’ll take care of it, kid,” Ken grinned at him. “You look good with short hair.” He leered and was rewarded with a fierce blush on Chakotay’s face.

“Thank you, Commander,” Chakotay said as the doors to Sickbay opened.

April came barreling into her Sickbay squealing for joy seeing her brother and Chakotay waiting for her. Her workout tights were wet with sweat having run all the way from her morning exercise on the holodeck. “Tommy! Chakotay! Oh, God! I’m so glad we got you back. Let me catch my breath and we can start your physicals.”

“Hey, April. Did we catch you at a bad time?” Tom couldn’t resist teasing his sister he was so happy to see her. They could hug and hold each other to their heart’s content after they were cleared medically by his sister the doctor.

“Only once have I ever known you to catch me at a bad time,” April shot back as she grabbed her medical jacket and slipped it on over her skin tight workout clothes. It was her latest stint to irritate Captain Janeway who was having a hard time losing the extra weight she had put on from her pregnancy. Mother and son were doing fine otherwise since the birth about six weeks earlier.

“Let us know when you’re done, Doctor. I’m sure they’d like to get settled and have a chance to relax before getting back into ship’s routine,” Janeway said as April started running her tricorder over the men.

“No problem, Captain,” April responded in the professional voice she always used with Captain Janeway. They would never be friends but they tried to maintain a professional relationship with each other for the sake of the ship and crew. The skintight outfit on April’s trim figure was grating on Kathryn’s nerves, as she had been trying in vain to get her own shape back.

“I’ll get you a cabin and have your possessions transferred from your shuttle. It won’t be too long,” Ken called out to them as Janeway motioned for them to leave and go back to duty. Greg chuckled behind him as he saw how hot Chakotay looked with his short hair and shook his head while thinking about his own little hot number at home, Harry Kim.

“Thank you, Ken,” Tom replied as the doors shut behind them leaving Tom and Chakotay alone with April.

“Sit tight and let me get these physicals out of the way even though we all know you’re both healthy otherwise I don’t think you would’ve left New Earth,” April said as she continue her scans of their physical bodies.

Chakotay sat up on the bio bed next to Tom and eagerly watched April as she moved about the room. He was definitely glad to see her, Ken and Greg Ayala and he could think of several more people he was looking forward to getting with.  
Meanwhile, Tom was worried over Chakotay’s behavior with the Captain and could see trouble brewing on the horizon when he would be back at the helm while keeping his current attitude.

About an hour later, April finished her testing of the two men having listened to tales of their stay on the planet and how the plasma storm had changed everything for them. Dropping the force field April found herself swept up into a big bear hug from her brother.

“Gods, I missed you so much, sis,” Tom whispered as Chakotay looked on watching the both of them having a heartfelt reunion. Chakotay wished he could do the same with his father, but that would have to wait until he was back in the Alpha Quadrant. He felt homesick again and wanted to go to a quiet place and meditate on everything.

“Let me breathe, Tom,” April squeaked making Tom laugh as he released her. “I see you two finally got together.” She reached out to hug Chakotay when he stepped back from her flinching.

“What’s wrong, Tay?” Tom became very concerned noting the paleness on his normally golden skin.

April grabbed a hypo spray and quickly injected the young man before he moved away from her again. “You’re getting a little shocky, Chakotay. This has been an extremely emotional day for all of us. I imagine this is very hard on someone who feels that he was abandoned without being given a choice.”

As the contents of the hypo spray raced through his body, Chakotay did begin to feel better and felt content to let Tom hold him. Ken called in that he had quarters set up and their belongings moved in for them. April took over the conversation stating that their physicals were okay and they were free of the so-called virus. She was releasing them to their quarters for the rest of the day on medical leave so they could rest and adjust to being back on board the ship realizing that Chakotay needed some time to think things over and have a bit of breathing room.

“We can talk more later, Tom,” April said as she closed the comm channel with Ken. “Take him home and spend some time resting and talking about all this. We have all the time in the world now, baby brother.” She kissed him on the cheek and called the transporter room for a site-to-site for them.

Life would look better in the morning for them, besides it irritated Janeway to have to wait for the briefing; she snickered as she left for her own quarters.

************

“Paris could pose a serious problem, Greg,” Ken said as they both entered the Ayala-Kim quarters. They were alone since Harry was on duty on the bridge at the moment.

“I know, but what can we do about it? It’s pretty oblivious they’re both head over heels for each other.” Greg commented as he got them each a cup of coffee from the replicator.

“Well, we got a little time yet before we get back to the wormhole. We can wait and discuss various options if he gives us any trouble. Paris is not important as far as I can see. Getting Chakotay back to his father and away from Starfleet hands is my major concern once we exit that wormhole in a few months,” Ken stated firmly as he sat on the couch next to Greg.

“I’m quite sure Tom Paris can be put out of the way and I think I have a tentative plan brewing in my head,” Greg replied. “I’ll work out the details and give you the full plan later.”

“Sounds good to me. Have you asked Harry to marry you yet?” he teased as he set the coffee cup down on the table to let it cool.

“I’ve thought about it and was getting ready to ask him in the next couple of weeks after I picked out a ring to get him,” Greg blushed at the change in the subject.

************  
“That is one extremely angry young man, Katie,” Mark replied as they entered her Ready Room. He moved to the replicator and got them each a cup of coffee. “He is going to blow up at you one day soon and I can only hope that you won’t retaliate too hard on him.”

“When he blows up as you so quaintly put it, Mark, I will let him rant and rave all he wants at me. I don’t know if he’ll ever forgive me but I will do what I can to make this easier on all of us,” she nodded her thanks for the coffee as she sat on the couch. “Are you going to try and talk to him again about all of this?”

“Do you really think he’ll let me near him? In his culture, he would go to the tribal shaman for help, not a psychologist. I’ll be lucky if I can get him to say hello in the corridor,” Mark sat next to his wife. “He doesn’t trust either one of us but as long as he’s with Tom that may be the key factor in Chakotay’s behavior for the rest of this trip.”

“How so?”

“Chakotay is a man who loves with all of heart and once that is given he will never take it back. And he is extremely in love with Tom Paris and would do anything that Tom asks of him. If you let Tom know that he has to keep Chakotay in line things may settle down a bit more,” he snuggled closer to Kathryn enjoying this rare occasion of just the two of them since their son’s arrival a few weeks ago.

“I’ll talk to Tom about it in a couple of days. Let’s give them some time to settle back into the ship’s routine. We also need to find out about this virus that appeared and than disappeared. I believe Lt. Ayala and Ensign Kim would be a good team to head up that investigation,” Kathryn relaxed against the warmth of her husband so grateful that he had been here the whole time they had been stranded in the Delta Quadrant.

Both grew quiet as they thought about everything that had happened recently and were content to just sit and bask in each other’s company under the starlight from the viewport. Conversation was not always necessary just being with other was enough.

************

The rest of the crew was excited and happy that the men were back on board ship and could go home to the Alpha Quadrant with the rest of them. Most of the Maquis had quiet celebrations for the return of Chakotay. During his exile, Ken had told them who he really was and what his loss had meant to the Leader of the Maquis. Only a couple of the Maquis were not thrilled to have the men back.

Neelix and Kes organized a big party in the mess hall to hold when the men were up to it. Samantha Wildman was keeping tabs on the men for the party handlers and everyone hoped it could be given soon.

There were two people in particular that were not thrilled at the pairing off of the men and suddenly Tom Paris was looking more like a liability and not an asset any longer. Of course, accidents happen all the time in space, unexplored planets, exploding shuttles and various things could happen all at once.

************

Transported to their newly assigned quarters, Tom quickly undressed Chakotay and put him to rest in their new queen size bed complete with Starfleet standard issued sheets and blankets on it. He would have to change it later to their satin sheets and pillowcases later on. His main priority was Chakotay at the moment. Getting undressed, he joined his lover under the covers and spooned up behind him loving the feel of the soft smooth tawny skin.

“Tay?” he asked quietly as he kissed the golden neck. “Are you asleep?”

“No, just thinking. Everything happened so fast… I didn’t… I don’t know… what to think. Is that wrong?” Chakotay whispered out his confusion. He just wanted some time to put it all together, especially that great ball of anger that welled up when he had seen Janeway enter Sickbay.

“No, baby. It’s not wrong. I do wish to know one thing though?” he continued his exploration of the neck beneath his lips.

“Anything, Tom.” He sighed feeling exhausted.

“Why were you so angry at the Captain?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe because we were abandoned on that planet without any say so or our own free choice of what we wanted to do about virus. Maybe because she kinda represents the Federation and Starfleet while we’re stranded out here and she cut us loose like the Federation and Starfleet did when they set up the DMZ.” The anger was building in his voice as he started to vent.

“This was different, Tay. She didn’t have a choice. It was the only way to keep us alive,” Tom tried to defend her choices in the matter.

“She did too have a choice. She could have let us make the choice of what we wanted to do not just cut us loose. Sorry boys this is the best we can do. You stay here and you have a chance to live. Maybe in my culture, my people would’ve listened, offered choices and let me make up my own mind,” his anger was at full steam now and Tom just let him go to get it out of his system. “I’m not Starfleet and she took my choices away and abandoned us like trash. I don’t want anything to do with her and I’m not going to be in a forgiving mood to her for a long time. I’m not going to be a pilot on the bridge either. This ship might be small but I sure as hell can avoid her and that husband of hers.”

And just as fast as he started he stopped and grew silent hoping Tom would not be too mad at him. He hadn’t felt this much anger since the day his father had informed him of the Federation-Cardassia decision to cut the frontier planets loose and put them under Cardassia rule. Now that he had let the anger out, he just wanted to sleep and think about their problems later.

“Tired, baby?” Tom whispered greatly concerned and relieved that his young lover had let out some of his anger. Chakotay had a tenacity to hold things inside until he reached his boiling point and he needed to learn to let go more often, but they would work on that later.

“Yeah, I really would like to sleep for awhile. Is that okay?” even his voice sounded tired as he relaxed into the warmth and love of Tom behind him.

“Sure, baby. Sleep all you want. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Tom kissed the golden neck one last time and they both relaxed into slumber.

Jasper crawled out from under the bed a short time later and joined the men curling up under Chakotay’s chin and falling back asleep. Her purr of contentment also helped calm raw nerves in her humans.

************

With the problem of Tom Paris still unresolved between them, Ken Dalby left Greg Ayala when his lover, Harry Kim came home and headed for his own quarters with his own beautiful blond bombshell waiting for him. He entered to find a very happy and sober April Paris-Stalling waiting supper for him and a good time in her mind tonight for the both of them.

Harry Kim came home to find Greg getting supper for him and a few ideas of his own for their evening entertainment. The news had spread through the entire ship that Tom and Chakotay were back but no one but the senior command officers had seen them. Harry was hoping that Greg could fill him in on the guys and how soon could he see them. Greg on the other hand was going to make Harry beg for it tonight as he grinned at the sight of his squirming lover eager for all of the details.

Captain Janeway was wondering about the young man who would not acknowledge her since his return a few short hours ago. Normally, she would not have thought much about it since he was just an Ensign under her command but this young man was more. There was something special about him, a magnetism that drew people to him like a moth to the flame and the Maquis were very protective and very fond of Chakotay.

Now it seemed that Tom Paris and Chakotay were lovers and if she had too she would use it to her advantage to keep the crew and ship together until they reached the Alpha Quadrant. She was not going to let Chakotay disrupt the ship just because he was angry with her for the choice she had made on his behalf at the time. Satisfied with this resolution, she turned over and fell asleep in the arms of her husband and their son sleeping soundly nearby.

End of Part Twelve

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Thirteen  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Thirteen  
************

Commander Tom Paris dreamed that he was flat on his back in bed and a gorgeous hunky brunette was sucking on his hard shaft and sticking greasy fingers up his ass. There was a loud groan emanating from somewhere near his head and it took him a few seconds to realize that the groaning was coming from his own throat and chest as pleasurable thrills raced through his body. Meanwhile south of the border, a hot wet silky mouth was making liquid fire race through his blood veins and a jolt of pure pleasure rocketed through him when fingers gently massaged his prostate.

It was too vivid to be a dream or it was one hell of a pleasurable nightmare that he didn’t want to wake up from. His blue eyes shot open in shock and surprise as his orgasm hit in his dim realization that it was Chakotay doing this to him. Helplessly, he rode out his orgasm and enjoyed the ride that his young lover was taking him on.

Morning sex at this rate would make him a premature old man he vaguely thought as he rode out his climax to the delight of the grinning brunette with satisfaction on his face sitting in between his legs. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked with impudence in his voice and a gleam in his dark soulful eyes.

“You little shit, you know damn well that was the best morning sex I’ve ever had,” Tom said sated and feeling utterly relaxed and boneless. “Did you have an encore planned I presume?”

“May I?” a fierce blush rose on his tawny face and neck. He indicated with a nod that he wanted Chakotay to take him this morning but was feeling embarrassed about asking. This shyness still hit his little blackbird at the oddest times and probably always would.

“I love you, Chakotay. And yes you may.” Tom relaxed back into the pillows and let his brunette explode into action. In mere moments a thick golden shaft was making its presence known as his ass was invaded very gently and very lovingly. Soon Chakotay was buried deeply in the pale trim ass of his blond lover keeping a tight rein on his desire to thrust hard and fast into Tom’s long lean pale body.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he slowly began to rock back and forth after putting the long pale legs over his shoulders. Blue eyes locked with dark brown eyes and they just gazed at each other in love and trust. Bracing his hands on the pale hips, Chakotay began to thrust in and out of the pliant body hard and fast loving the expressions he was putting on Tom’s face. Soon, he could no longer deny his own climax as he shot his load deep into the warm haven and felt Tom’s answering orgasm by the warm fluid spreading into between their bodies.

Somewhat recovered a short time later, they curled up around each other and fell back asleep.

************

Harry Kim was sitting in the Mess Hall alone with his breakfast tray and in a somber mood. Upon waking this morning, he had found himself alone in bed and Greg was nowhere to be found having left earlier not wanting to disturb his sleeping lover. That had put Harry in a very much feeling ignored mood and he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to get breakfast over with and get to the bridge so he could at least lose his attention and his moodiness in his duties for the day.

A big hand on his shoulder and a familiar big frame kneeling on the floor next to his own body made him look over into a smiling face and sparkling eyes. “Hey, baby. I’m sorry about this morning but there was something I had to do before I could join you. Forgive me?” those big brown puppy dog eyes pleaded with him tugging at his heartstrings.

“I do, Greg. I was just feeling a little sorry for myself when you weren’t with me when I woke up this morning. I hate waking up without you,” Harry forgave him instantly happy that he was with him. He never could stay mad at Greg.

“I think I have something that will make you feel better,” there was a light teasing tone in Greg’s voice as he took Harry’s right hand and slipped a slim gold band onto his ring finger. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, best friend and lover for life, Harry Kim?” his tone became deadly serious and the entire Mess Hall became quiet as they waited for his answer.

Harry stared in shock at Greg for about thirty seconds and then jumped into Greg’s arms knocking him over onto the floor as he kissed him over and over. “Yes, yes, yes. I’d love to become your husband.”

Everyone clapped and cheered including the Captain and her husband following with son in arms as they entered the Mess Hall. Janeway looked on disapprovingly at the men on the floor with a glint in her eye and her hands on her hips.

“Is this how senior officers act in front of the crew? You know there are no PDA’s allowed while on duty?” she tried to sound stern but couldn’t watching the happiness on their faces. It made her happy when couples could find happiness even here in the Delta Quadrant.

They jumped to their feet and to act contritely but failed miserably as smiles kept breaking out on their flushed faces. “Our apologies, Captain. We didn’t mean to do a PDA but this was the best time for me to ask Harry to become my husband and put him back in a good mood.” Greg smiled hugely filled with intense happiness and love for his soon to be husband. He hugged the younger man until he squawked and blushed under Janeway’s stern gaze.

“Congratulations are in order, gentlemen. Have you set a date yet?” she smiled at the good news knowing this would be good for morale.

“I just asked him so we haven’t had a chance to do that yet. Can we get back to you on that?” Greg answered for a still stunned Harry who was gazing at the ring on his finger.

“Sure, carry on, gentlemen, but watch the PDA’s,” she growled mockingly as some of the crew came up to offer their congratulations and others to coo over the new baby. It was the start of a good day on Voyager.

************

“Chakotay, wake up. We need to go meet with the Captain and get this debriefing over with,” soft lips tickled his ear lobe and he giggled in response until what Tom had said sunk it.

“I don’t want to. Can’t you do it and let me stay here?” he pleaded not wanting to face the Captain if he could avoid her.

“No, Chakotay. This is still a Starfleet vessel until we get home and we need to follow the rules and regulations set by Starfleet. That means you need to show some respect to the Captain and everyone else.” Tom told him sternly in his Commander’s voice meaning that he wasn’t going to tolerate any more nonsense on his young lover’s part.

The rebuke stung and Chakotay held back his tears as he slid out of the bed, “Yes, sir.” He whispered as he headed for his morning shower. When he returned he found a new uniform laid out for him on the bed and Tom out in the living room of their quarters. With a show of defiance, he ignored the uniform and put on his favorite shirt and jeans thinking that since they were not officially reassigned and he was not going to wear any uniform until he had too.

Tom came into the bedroom wearing his uniform and expected Chakotay to be in his uniform thus the surprise on his face when he saw the familiar figure in his favorite shirt and blue jeans. “Is there something wrong with the uniform, baby?” he asked cautiously seeing the stubborn streak rising in him.

“Nope, I’m not officially assigned to anything yet so I’m not wearing one until I know my new assignment.” Chakotay announced stubbornness showing on his handsome face and Tom knew he meant it so he gave in on this point.

“Fine. Have it your way. Just show no disrespect to anyone and I won’t tolerate any temper tantrums, all right?” Tom held out his arms and Chakotay slipped into his embrace gratefully. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll do my best,” the young man promised to behave himself for Tom despite how he felt about the Captain. He felt lips descend on his and his heart started to pound in his throat and ears as he surrendered to the taller man.

Pulling back, Tom looked down into glittering eyes and a kiss bruised mouth of his lover. “I love you and don’t you forget it. When we’re back on duty I can’t show you any favoritism, all right?”

“I love you too. And yes, I can understand your position.” Chakotay said breathlessly not really sure what was said but understood the seriousness behind it while his heart was still pounding so loud.

“Let’s go get this debriefing over with so I can take you back to bed for the rest of the day and show you just who you belong too for the rest of your life.” Tom took Chakotay by the hand and led him through the ship to the conference room on the first deck.

************

Tom and Chakotay sat on one side of the table with Captain Janeway at the head while Ken Dalby and Mark Johnson-Janeway sat on the opposite side with a blushing Harry Kim and Greg Ayala at the other end. Looking around, Janeway was satisfied with all people present and began the debriefing.

“One minor note, people. We have a wedding to plan for in the near future. It seems that Greg Ayala asked Harry to be his husband in the midst of breakfast in the Mess Hall this morning and they are both guilty of a very embarrassing PDA.” She grinned at the happy and very blushing couple. Everyone gave the couple their congratulations on the upcoming event. “Now let’s get started, shall we?”

Everyone turned their attention to Tom and Chakotay to hear about their adventures on New Earth. Tom took Chakotay’s hand under the table and squeezed it for to show his love and offer comfort to his nervous lover. With that little show of love, Chakotay felt comfortable enough to face everyone with Tom at his side.

The debriefing wasn’t as bad as Chakotay feared. The Captain mostly asked about what they had done to ensure their survival and had Voyager left them well equipped to deal with all the things that had happened to them. She was extremely interested in the plasma storm that had hit them while on the planet. Tom answered the majority of the questions while Chakotay was evasive on his more personal activities while planetside.

“Well, folks that about wraps it up. I just have one more question for Mr. Chakotay, if he doesn’t mind?” Kathryn smiled at the young man who seemed more at ease and not so angry with her anymore. She wondered if Tom had talked to Chakotay about his anger. It seemed that Chakotay was following Tom’s lead in just about everything.

“No, ma’am. I don’t mind,” he replied in his soft melodic voice.

“What is your cat’s name?” she asked with a glint in her steely blue grey eyes.

Both men drew back in surprise and there was a guilty look on Ken’s face as they both glanced his way. “She found the sand painting when we were unloading your belongings off of the shuttle.” He explained. “I had to tell her the truth.”

Chakotay was scared that Jasper was going to be taken from him and Tom could see the strain of everything catching up to him by the tension lines around his dark eyes. He had been holding up so well and Tom reasoned that Chakotay would need some more practice in dealing with stressful situations resolving to help him with that.

“Jasper. Are you going to take her away from me?” he hated to think of her being gone since she was basically the last link he had had with his father during their entire stay in the Delta Quadrant. “She was a present from my father.”

“I’m not going to take her away from you. I just want to understand why you felt you had to hide her from everyone?”

“I was afraid.” Chakotay stated simply the single fact of why he had hidden Jasper from the crew of Voyager.

“I see. I’m sorry you felt that way. Can the rest of the crew who don’t know about Jasper have a chance to meet her if they’d like?” she asked seeing his side of the story.

“Yes, Captain.” He answered. 

Changing the subject Janeway asked, “Do you think you can start flying again next…”

“May I work with Dr. Paris in Sickbay. I don’t want to fly the ship. I want to learn the art of healing.” He blurted out before he could stop his mouth. Tom squeezing his hand again gave him the strength to face the Captain and look for an answer from her regarding his request. He would continue working on the ship as a member of the Starfleet crew but if he could stay away from the bridge and the Captain he would feel better.

“We’ll see, Mr. Chakotay. Right now I need to have a meeting with Commander Paris and Commander Dalby. The rest of you are dismissed.” Janeway said as she eyed her cold cup of coffee debating on finishing it or getting a new one.

“I’ll see you at home, Tay.” Tom said to Chakotay. “We have some unfinished business to take care of.” He gave him a lewd glare and was rewarded with a fierce blush on his golden skin.

“Okay, Tom.” Chakotay answered hastily and ducked out of the room before any of the others could stop him. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone just now but Chakotay did feel a need to talk with his animal guide. It was going to take a little bit of time to get use to being back with other people and having a chain of command to follow once again.

************

Grabbing his medicine bundle as he entered their new quarters, Chakotay sat down in the middle of the big bed cross-legged and embarked on a vision quest. He had quite a few things to sort out and needed some guidance from his animal guide and maybe an ancestor or two.

He was barely in his familiar wooded clearing when his Grandfather arrived with a warning. “Little Blackbird, there is great danger for you here on the Spirit Plain. You must begin to train to learn how to defend your mind, spirit and heart here and also learn how to defeat your enemy. Seek out Rupina your ancestor who was a great defender of the Spirit Plain.”

“I don’t understand, Grandfather. Why would anyone want to hurt me?” he was slightly confused by the words of his elder. This was not what he expected upon coming here.

“You are special, little Blackbird. What you will be called upon to do no one else can do, but now is not the time for that.” Grandfather was cryptic confusing his grandson even more. “There is something bad trying to get to you and you must learn how to stop it. That’s all I can tell you. I know you can do this.”

“Grandfather, I… “ He was jarred back from the Spirit Plain by the alarms of red alert broadcasting throughout the ship and the intruder alert was blaring very loud.

Jumping to his feet while a full rush of adrenaline boiling through his veins, Chakotay grabbed his phaser, wrist light and shoved his favorite knife in his right sock near his ankle and ran out the door to go find Tom. If Tom was in any kind of trouble or danger he intended to be by his side where he belonged.

In his rush, he left his comm badge on the living room table.

************

There was fighting all over the ship as Chakotay ducked into the nearest Jeffries tube and started climbing for the bridge figuring that that was where Tom would be. Coming out into the corridors on Deck Two near the Mess Hall, he got his first look at the aliens as they moved away from his location unaware of his presence behind them.

They were tall, slender reptilian shaped with wet looking crocodile skin and they left ooze behind as they moved along the corridor with wicked looking weapons. As he crept up behind them, he saw that a couple of the aliens were carrying away some unconscious crewmen in their lizard like arms. The skin of the crew had some angry looking red blotches and blood streaks running over their bodies.

A blond head attached to a long lean frame came into view in the arms of one alien. It was Tom!

With a roar of outrage and the desire to protect his love, Chakotay forgot about everything but the helplessness of his mate. Primal instinct took over as he charge the group of aliens and bowled the majority of them off of their claw like feet. Unprepared for his onslaught and outrage, they scattered leaving their prey behind in their haste to get away from this madden one.

With his arms around Tom, Chakotay called for a transport for the injured group to Sickbay while the rest of the crew fought to take their ship back from the aliens. 

************

“Since you’re here, you might as well begin your training in the arts of healing, Chakotay,” April commented as he put his lover on the nearest biobed. She ran her tricorder over her brother and was happy that the readings were not life threatening. “He’ll be fine.” She saw the look on his face that said he didn’t like the idea of leaving Tom’s side. “He’s been stunned and will wake up soon.”

“Thank you, April. What can I do to help?” Chakotay was grateful for her support in his fear for Tom’s life. Staying in Sickbay would let him stay near Tom and keep an eye on him making him feel better by just being near. He wiped his hands on his pants when he felt some on the alien ooze on his skin and it felt icky and slimy to him. 

“You can start by regenerating the minor wounds as patients come in for treatment. In between that, you can make them comfortable by getting them whatever they need. When the more serious cases are out of danger, you can help me clean them up, plus do whatever needs to be done,” she smiled at him in his eagerness to help and distract him from fretting over her brother.

“Yes, ma’am.”

************

Sounds of the battle could be heard outside the doors to Sickbay occasionally as security teams led by Greg Ayala and Ken Dalby battled to take the ship back from the alien boarding parties. Captain Janeway was on the bridge directing the firefight while her husband and baby were safely hidden in her Ready Room. Joe and Belanna Torres-Carey were defending their beloved engine room and warp core surrounded by phaser toting engineers as they battled in a firefight of their own.

One alien nearly got into Sickbay when the doors opened on an injured crewman trying to get to help. Waking up, Tom Paris noticed the crewman and that Chakotay was running over to help him. What he didn’t see was an alien aiming his weapon at his dark head as he grabbed the injured man and set him on the floor.

“Chakotay, look out!” Tom yelled out as his own bio readings took a serious nosedive and he began gasping for air unable to get anything into his closed lungs. He reeled back on his biobed while April tried to get a reading with her scanner. 

Heeding the warning from his lover, Chakotay ducked and landed on top of the injured crewman when a shot from the alien’s weapon missed his head by mere inches. The Sickbay doors shut as the sounds of a Security team drove back the aliens.

For a split second, it was dead silent in Sickbay as Chakotay looked up and the sounds of Tom gasping for air made his heart freeze when the lanky form collapsed bonelessly on the bed. Bio alarms were going off as April and another medical crewman struggled to save her brother’s life. He was having a severe allergic reaction to the ooze that the aliens had been secreted from their skin.

“Tom!” Chakotay whispered as he finished getting the injured man under him up to a biobed on the other side of the room. He barely kept his attention on his tasks while the reason for his living was fighting for his life just a couple of meters away. “Please, be all right. Don’t leave me. Great Spirit, please lend your strength to the love of my life, please.” He whispered under his breath.

“He’s all right,” April shouted in relief a short time later and Chakotay let out the breath he had been holding and continued with his tasks while wanting more than anything to be at Tom’s side. That would have to wait until everyone had been taken care of as he glanced over to see Tom resting and breathing easier. “The general anti-venom serum worked on him. Now let’s give everyone who got ooze on them a general treatment of anti-venom just to make sure.”

As relief flooded over him, Chakotay turned the majority of his attention back to his work at hand healing and helping the injured crew as they came into Sickbay by ones, twos and sometimes threes. He had a gentle touch and humming with harmony in his work, he didn’t realize that he was leaving peace and healing spirits behind him with each person he worked on. Pulling on some inner power and spiritual strength, the shaman inside was growing and learning all the time and starting to show himself in his work.

In the firefight between the ships, Harry got lucky with a couple of photon torpedos knocking the main alien ship off of its axis. Totally disabled the alien ship started to lazily drift away toward a nearby nebula and the aliens began to scramble to get off of the starship with mad ones charging them.

With one last shout of victory, Harry announced shortly that the aliens were retreating and the ships were going away. And that was the end of the nasty alien of the week attack.

************

A few hours later, April found him asleep on a stool next to Tom their hands entwined and peace on both of their faces. “Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up.” She gently poked Chakotay in the shoulder startling him awake.

“What? Is something wrong? Are there more injured?” Chakotay stammered out as he rubbed his tired eyes to get the sleep out of them.

“You need to get some rest, Chakotay.” April said as she picked up a tricorder and ran it over her brother. “You did really good today. You seem to have a knack for medicine.”

“Thank you.” He blushed under her praise and than turned his thoughts to his beautiful blond. “What about Tom?”

“Wake him up and take him home with you. I’m giving you both the next forty-eight hours off. You can start here on regular Alpha shifts three days from now. So go home and enjoy each other while you can,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for making my brother happy.”

“You’re welcome, April. I’m glad I’ll be able to work with you and not on the bridge.”

“Yeah, well we’ll have to talk about that, but that’s for later. Now get out of here,” she grinned as Chakotay hurried Tom out of her Sickbay.

************

Back in their quarters, Chakotay got a sleepy Tom ready for bed and curled up behind him wrapping his arms around the lean form. His emotions were churning from the near loss of his lover and his mind was ablaze with thoughts as he nuzzled the smooth skin of Tom’s neck just under the blond curls. The sweet taste of Tom caused him to nibble and inhale the smell that was all Tom and tried to commit it to memory. He slipped off to a light doze despite his turmoil.

In the early morning hours, Chakotay awaken to see Tom gazing at him with love in his brilliant blue eyes and blushed under the intensity of it. Tom leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. “Good morning, Tay.”

“Morning,” he mumbled screwing up his courage to ask the question he had been thinking about all night. His hands tighten on his pillow as he stopped himself from diving under it to hide from the emotional roller coaster he was currently on.

“What is it, Tay?” Tom could sense that he wanted to ask him something and that he seemed to be embarrassed about it.

“Will you…would you…marry me, Tom? I don’t think I can stand the thought of losing you like I almost did last night.” He clutched the pillow harder but did not hide under it like he wanted too so badly. 

“Yes.” Tom answered as he took the trembling man into his arms and let him know that he wanted him more than anything else in the universe.

End of Part Thirteen

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Fourteen  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Fourteen  
************

With three months left in their journey back to the Barzan wormhole, a big celebration was taking place on a class-M planet that Voyager was stopping at to stock up on supplies for the last leg of their journey to the wormhole. To save on energy for the ship and their own replicator rations, a triple wedding was taking place and the entire crew except for a very skeleton shift was on hand for the festivities. 

Captain Janeway had authorized the ship to land on the planet so the majority of the crew could attend and they could all use a little shore leave at the same time. Within a few days a proper clearing had been located and all the arrangements made and a huge banquet lay out. Flowers and wedding bells decked the trees and surrounding fauna until a fussy Kathryn Janeway was satisfied with the layout and décor of her wedding chapel for the three couples.

At a couple of minutes past four in the afternoon, Captain Janeway married three couples from her little community on the starship Voyager. Turning to face the crowd, she introduced the newlyweds, “I give you Greg and Harry Ayala-Kim, Neelix and Kes ------(something unintelligible from the translator) and Tom and Chakotay Kotay-Paris. Congratulations and may you all have a long and happy life together!”

With the ceremonies only with, everyone descended on the food, wine and festivities for the rest of the day and way into the night. A couple of hours into the evening, Kathryn retired with her husband and son so the crew could finish relaxing without their Captain around to put a damper on things.

In the wee early morning hours, the three couples finally slipped away to start their honeymoons…

************

They had their honeymoon at the southern tip of a huge lake about the size of Lake Superior back on Earth and there was no one else for hundreds of miles. After setting up their tent and campsite, Tom turned to find his new husband watching him intently with his dark expressive eyes. Tonight would be their first night as a true mated couple and Chakotay shivered at the thought suddenly shy hoping this was not a dream but reality.

His breath caught at the sight of him in the light of the sunset. His head was tilted back slightly and his full lips were slightly parted. Tom could only stare into the depths of the dark nearly black eyes fringed with long sooty lashes and the kiss that followed was not unexpected. His tongue filled the lush mouth sweeping into the deepest recesses until a moan escaped from deep in Chakotay’s chest.

For Chakotay the fires of desire started not slowly but as an explosion of emotion that left his limbs feeling weak and weighty while his heart started pounding. With a great effort he brought his arms up around the slender neck of his husband while Tom used the action to pull the stocky man against his own frame so firm flesh and hard muscle could mesh together.

“Oh, Jesus, Chakotay. I love you.” It seemed to be a great effort to drag the words from his soul as Tom tore his lips from the lush mouth. Cupping the back of the dark head with his hand tangling in the thick black hair he pressed the trembling man close to his heart. It would kill him if anything ever happened to this gorgeous creature who had captured him mind, body and soul. “You are everything to me.”

Looking up slightly, Chakotay gazed into the depths of the blue eyes of his heart’s desire. The impact of his love for this man hit him like a sudden squall on a calm afternoon out on the ocean. Every time within seconds of being in Tom’s arms, all his thoughts except loving him fled from his mind. Tom carefully laid his husband down on the open sleeping bags fully intent on loving his husband for now and forever.

Leaning back just a little, he separated Chakotay from his shirt and gazed upon the perfect dusky golden skin. He had been with several men throughout his life but nothing had prepared him for the love raging through over this unusual young American Native who graced him with his own love and caring.

“I want this.” Chakotay whispered, his words caressing his chin with a soft feathering of air.

“You do, don’t you?” Tom’s fingers bracketed the rugged face his thumb catching a tear of happiness that had slipped through the sooty lashes tracing a path down his cheek. “I think this is one thing you’ll always want that we both want.”

“Yes,” Chakotay nodded his head as Tom leaned him and captured the full lips with his. It was but a slight brushing but the contact started an eruption of emotion between the two of them.

Their clothes were soon shed and Tom covered Chakotay’s body with his own as they both relished the skin to skin contact. Only the need to taste his husband and the need for air broke the fusion between them as Tom leaned up on his elbows for a short moment.

Chakotay lifted his head back and offered his bare bronze throat to his mate giving him better access as he trailed a line of kisses down the silky soft skin. His tongue paused on the flutter of the golden pulse at the base of his neck sending the rhythm racing out of control.

“Jesus, Chakotay, you taste so good.” With his mouth, Tom followed the silken skin down to the dusky nipples that demanded attention as they were nipped at, sucked and laved till Chakotay wiggled and writhed beneath him. He felt his own skin being touched and fingers digging into the crisscrossing cords of muscle.

“Take me, please.” Chakotay groaned helpless beneath all the sensations racing through him. He bucked lifting them both off of the sleeping bag for a brief moment while shamelessly spreading his legs to allow him entrance to his heated core.

But it wasn’t Tom’s hands that nuzzled between his thighs as his cock was engulfed by a hot wet mouth. A tongue probed, licked and tasted him while the suction sent him off into orbit. The climax that shook him was so carnal and sharp that a scream escaped him as the waves of sensual delight spread through his body. His head twisted from side to side, as he vaguely felt slicked up fingers gently seeking entry to his core.

Before he could recover from the swells of that orgasm, he felt the smooth tip of Tom’s manhood pressing inside of him. He arched up to receive more of his mate and waited for the power of mating to start. But he was still and his sooty lashes lifted as he gazed into passion filled blue eyes. His mouth was full and beautiful and the pale skin was tight across his nose.

Tom twined their fingers together, tightening his grip as he began to thrust deep inside of his one and only love for life. His breath hitched as the hard shaft brushed against his love button sending thrills through him. 

“Please,” Chakotay whispered as he barely recognized his own voice or knew what he was begging for.

There was a flash of white teeth on the intense face and then the grin faded as the mouth tightened and the tendons stood out of the long slender neck. The anticipation could be stood no more as Tom drove harder, faster and deeper claiming his mate and driving them both to the finish as they shouted their release together.

The pleasure seemed to go on and on until Tom collapsed on top of Chakotay who rolled with him and curled up around him only the sounds of strained breathing filling the air around them. Regaining a semblance of his composure, Tom regaled the beautiful lying next to him.

“We may have many differences and some similarities but this is the best thing we have in common,” Tom’s voice was warm and husky.

“It gets better, doesn’t it?” Chakotay whispered. They shared an overpowering passion for each other and he hoped they would be together for a long time.

“Always, baby. I love you and there will never be anyone else but you for me,” Tom kissed the warm forehead and noted that his black hair was getting long again.

“Please, don’t leave me, Tom. I couldn’t bear it if we were apart. I love you, Mr. Kotay-Paris,” Chakotay reached up to kiss his husband.

“You’re mine and I’ll never leave you. Now, I think we have a honeymoon to enjoy.” Tom said, as he felt ready to take his husband again and prove to him just how much he loved the younger man.

To Chakotay’s delight, he couldn’t think of a time when he more happy or felt so loved as Tom drove away his fears and filled him with reassurance of his love and desire.

************

Some two hundred miles away, another couple was celebrating their honeymoon as Harry Kim-Ayala awakened to sensation of something tightening around his neck. He swallowed and his dark eyes flew opened to meet the amused grin of his husband who had been watching him sleep.

“What is it, Greg?” Harry asked seeing the uncertain look in his husband’s eyes.

“I was making sure that this wasn’t a dream and that you actually married me,” the bigger man sounded a little unsure of himself until he lifted both of their right hands together and let the morning sunlight gleamed off of their matching gold wedding bands.

“It was no dream but reality and yes I’m really here as your husband.” Harry hoped his words would ease Greg’s fears. He was glad as the worry shadows faded from the dark eyes.

Harry let his hand drift over Greg’s chest loving the feel of the crisp hair against his palm while letting his middle finger flick over the nipples and smiled as he watched them harden into pebbles. Greg’s breathing deepened and he wet his suddenly dry lips. His husband’s gaze was on him holding him in it their dark passion filled depths.

“You’re trembling, Greg.” Harry pushed the blankets aside and Greg’s eyes drifted shut as he let Harry do as he pleased.

Nuzzling his way down the stocky body, Harry took the hard soft cock in his mouth and sucked Greg to a quick orgasm. With a shout and his eyes popping open to stare at his husband Greg fell more in love with Harry every time they made love.

Greg opened his eyes a short time later to find Harry gazing at him once again, but the truth was he didn’t mind. To Harry, he was beautiful to him with all dark hair and steely muscles. So strong and powerful. He was addicted to him and to his touch. He yelped in surprise as Greg flipped them both over and ending up on top.

“My turn, husband.” Greg whispered as he slid down the lush body using his lips on the bare warm skin as he went. Harry could barely breathe in the anticipation of what was to come. His stomach grew taut as Greg’s hands slid beneath his cute ass as it rose up to meet him. Greg’s breath fanned the dark curls around the base of the thickening cock causing a slight whimper to escape from Harry’s chest. And when his lips finally touched his heated flesh, Harry thought he would die from the exquisite pleasure.

His tongue danced over his cock, slowly, sensually and than as he began to writhe with more aggression with quivering skin over the edge he fell. As the storm waves shattered him in their path he called out Greg’s name over and over again.

Greg bent over the spent body of his husband, his eyes blazing a path down the still figure. “You’re beautiful,” he said with a low and husky voice making Harry feel beautiful and more exposed than ever in his short life.

“I love you, Greg.” Harry looked up at him with such love and trust that Greg felt a pain in his lower gut. It was guilt over what he was going to do when they reached the Alpha Quadrant in a few weeks.

“I love you with all of my heart and soul, Harry.” Greg pushed the guilt away intent on dealing with it later. Right now, he had a husband and a honeymoon to enjoy and love and that was what he intended to do.

************

Seven days later, the little ship launched from the planet with a rested crew and three new married couples as part of the community of souls. Even Captain Janeway was rested and happy with her little family and command as her husband Mark had taken over the majority of the baby care.

The final leg of the journey back to the Barzan wormhole was quiet and uneventful for the crew of Voyager. As they approached everyone grew excited and more apprehensive as the time came near to go through it.

End of Part Fourteen

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Fifteen  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Fifteen  
************

With the excitement of the weddings behind them, the crew settled back down into the routine of getting home to the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Janeway shifted Tom Paris to be her Second Officer and Chief Pilot while keeping Ken Dalby as First Officer to mollify the Maquis crew members. Tom was too happily in love with his new husband to really care what position he had and was extremely glad to be reunited with his sister, friends and the rest of the crew. He did have some doubts about April’s relationship with the First Officer but kept his counsel to himself for the time being.

Ensign Chakotay had changed from a red and black command uniform to a blue and black medical uniform after being officially assigned as a medical assistant in Sickbay. Dr. April Paris was now his boss and sister-in-law. She was a fair but stern teacher with his studies in the world of medicine and was pleased with his enthusiasm and his natural talent for healing he had exhibited. April was hoping to persuade him to become a full time doctor.

Ken Dalby, Greg Ayala and a couple more of the former Maquis were not very happy with Chakotay’s marriage to Tom Paris of Starfleet. A few voices rose in dissension but Ken and Greg quieted it down with the promise that they had a plan in place to take care of the situation. Ken was also determined to make April Paris his wife when the time was right. He was also beginning to see why Chakotay had fallen in love with Tom while he had eyes only for April.

************

“How was I suppose to stop them from getting married?” Ken Dalby shouted at his good friend and co-conspirator in their plan for getting Chakotay back to the center of the Maquis when they arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant. “It would’ve been pretty obvious if I had tried to interfere with them.”

“Well don’t fuckin’ take it out on me, Ken.” Greg shot back. “Even pressure from our fellow Maquis didn’t make a dent in Chakotay’s devotion to Paris. He’s so totally in love with him that anything we said just made him that much more defensive about it. It’s like the guy can do no wrong in his eyes.”

“I’m sorry. I just needed to vent a little and you just happen to be handy,” Ken growled as he flung his body on the couch. “This puts a crimp in the plan.”

“Not really. We just need to modify it a bit that’s all.” Greg replied as he got them both a stiff shot of whiskey from the replicator.

“I know. I’ll get an extra hypo from Sickbay when I get a chance. We won’t be going through the wormhole for another couple of months.” Ken tossed the liquor back enjoying the alcohol burn down to his gut. “All of the computer work is done and the access codes are set plus I have a couple of guys going over the shuttle that you’re going to use.”

“I’ll get with you just before we go through. I have to get back to my husband. I’m already late for dinner. Thanks for the drink and the update.” Greg sat the glass down and left the First Officer deep in thought and making modifications to their plans.

************

Chakotay had the day off from Sickbay duty and was sitting cross-legged on the bed in his quarters and embarked on a vision quest to seek out his animal guide and maybe contact his ancestor Rupina. The wolf, his animal guide greeted him, and they talked for awhile before she left him alone in the wooded glade where the young man sat on a fallen log and thought about things.

Thinking he heard something out of the ordinary, Chakotay didn’t give it much thought, as the spirit plain for him had always been a safe haven. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall figure making a dash at him with a raised axe in one hand and a hair-raising scream coming of out his mouth.

With a yelp of stunned surprise, Chakotay fell backwards off of the log and rolled to his feet assuming a defense position as his attacker bodily bowled him over and pinned him to the forest floor. Stunned by the veracity of his attacker, the young man froze in fear since he had never been harmed on the spirit plain and had always considered this to be the safest place for him to be.

“Please, don’t hurt me!” he begged dark eyes pleading with the warrior ancestor towering above him the war ax raised and poised to strike at his head.

A look of disgust passed over the warrior’s dark face as he let go of Chakotay and stood proudly over the still frozen figure. Tossing his long hair back behind his back, the warrior spat out his contempt at the young man. “Some warrior. A true warrior would never beg for mercy. Why should I waste my time with you, little boy?”

“I never said I was a warrior. I’m learning to be a shaman.” Anger at this man accusing him of being fearful let him get to his feet and face the warrior. “If you’re Rupina, you’re suppose to be teaching me how to fight and defend myself here on the spirit plain not trying to make mincemeat out of me.” He forgot to be scared as he boldly faced this unknown menace.

Rupina startled the young man by a burst of laughter and clapped him on the shoulder. “You’ll do just fine, little blackbird.”

“What do you mean?” Chakotay spluttered in confusion at the sudden turnaround of this encounter.

“I’ll train you just like Grandfather asked. You’ll make a fine spirit warrior. When I’m done with your training you’ll be able to fight any bad spirits that bother the spirit plain.” Rupina explained. “First, we’ll have to improve on your stalking and sudden attacks plus hone your instincts. You felt that something was going to happen but you weren’t prepared for it.”

“You couldn’t just have shown me instead of scaring me half to death.” His ancestor was irritating him.

“Just showing you wouldn’t have made the same impression as my little surprise did. You’ll remember the lesson better this way.” The tall dark spirit warrior grinned at the shorter man.

Chakotay thought about it for a moment and realized that Rupina was right. He would remember the attack for the rest of his life and he would pay closer attention to his surroundings from now on. “You’re right. When would the training begin?”

“It already has, little blackbird. Your training began the moment you started on this meditation session today and will continue until I deem you fit enough to be called a spirit warrior.” Rupina said as he sat down and motioned for his student to join him. “You need to use your senses…”

Chakotay devoted his full attention to his ancestor and the lesson until his session ended with the sound of his husband coming home as the doors to their quarters slid open.

************

“Voyager to Barzan away team,” Captain Janeway commed the people they had left behind nearly eighteen months ago to do what they could to stabilize the wormhole.

The ship sensors had picked up the active wormhole as they approached the planet they had dubbed Mecca for holy place. The wormhole was just outside the solar system but near enough to Mecca to shine like a star to the local populace.

“Lt. Rawlins here, Captain. Welcome back. I’m sure you can see that we got the wormhole steady and stabilized on both ends.” The rich voice of Jack Rawlins came over the bridge loudspeakers. “We were getting ready to start sending probes through when we picked up your approach. We decided to wait for you.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. It looks like congratulations are in order for you and your team for all of your hard work. We’ll be in orbit in two hours to pick you up and than we’ll launch a couple of probes to double check your findings.” Kathryn was pleased to be going home after all of this.

“We had lots of incentive, Captain. We’ll be ready for you. Rawlins out.”

“Voyager out.”

Voyager arrived at the wormhole and found it was open and okay for their use to get home. The team that had been left behind has made it stable and now with Voyager at their disposal verified with probes that is does indeed exit into the Alpha Quadrant in the Barzan system.

They said goodbye to Kes and Neelix. The couple is going to stay behind on Mecca to try and undo the damage the Ferengi did to the budding society with their greed and exploitation.

************

“Everything else is set, Greg. When we exit the wormhole the ship will be disabled for about twenty four hours giving you the chance to disappear into the nearby asteroid belt that surrounds the Barzan system with the shuttle.” Ken said as his Security Chief entered his office for the finalizations of their plans. “After Starfleet escorts us out of the area, you can leave for Dorvan V free and clear.”

“Are you sure I can’t tell Harry and ask him if he wants to come with me?” Greg asked one last time of his former Captain. “I don’t know when or if I’ll ever get to see him again or convince him that I’m not betraying him by running off like this.”

“No, Greg. We’ve been over this. Once you deliver Chakotay to Kolopak on Dorvan V, you can chase Harry all over the quadrant and kidnap him or whatever. You’re the only one I trust to carry out this mission and get him home. I would go but I need to be here to take care of the rest of the crew,” Ken stated glaring at his friend.

“Well, it didn’t hurt to ask once again.” Greg grinned as Ken rolled his eyes.

“Somehow the charge of kidnapping a Starfleet officer would just add fuel to the fire instead of two Maquis escaping the clutches of their caretaker. If you took Harry, it would just look really bad for you, Greg.” Ken became deadly serious. “Even if he resigned just to be with you, Starfleet would twist it around somehow. It’s better this way.”

“I understand, Captain. I just don’t have to like it.” He retorted as he left to go spend what little time he had left with his young husband to create some memories. He may need them to carry with him if things didn’t turn out so well after his mission.

************

Making a few changes in the duty roster, Ken made sure that Harry Kim was not on duty while the ship was going through the wormhole. After a fierce bout of lovemaking, Greg left a sleeping Harry while making one last check in with Ken. No change in plans it was a go.

Greg looked sadly upon his sleeping husband while feeling his heart breaking over what he considers his last duty to the Maquis and than he would go and do anything that Harry wanted to do. He hated Ken Dalby, Chakotay and the Maquis cause right now but his conscience called for him to do the right thing and get the son of Kolopak home before Starfleet could get their hands on him to use as a bargaining chip.

“Life is so unfair at times, baby. I can only hope that one day you’ll forgive me for deserting you.” He leaned over and kissed his husband on the forehead while using a hypo spray on his neck to ensure that he stayed asleep for the next few hours. “I love you, Harry. And I promise to return to you as soon as I can.”

Relaxing deeper into sleep, Harry looked so adorable that Greg nearly faltered from his mission and with all of his steel resolve in play he headed for the door of their quarters with determination. Taking one glance back, he memorized the details of his husband to keep and hold on too in case he couldn’t get back to him. Slipping his backpack over his shoulder and loathing himself, Greg headed for the meeting place they had agreed upon.

Muttering to himself, Greg said out loud. “I will come for you, Harry. I’ll never let you go.”

Life was so unfuckingfair at times!

************

Tom was at the helm guiding the ship as Janeway gave the word to proceed while his husband was with his sister in Sickbay standing by in case of any injuries. It would take awhile for them to traverse the wormhole and the tension levels were high.

“Go, Tom. Take us home,” Kathryn gave the word as she sat in her command chair. Ken Dalby was sitting in the First Officer’s chair watching everyone around him. Looking up, he saw Janeway smiling at him and he returned the smile. “Is there a problem, Commander?”

“No, Captain. Just being cautious so I’m double checking our systems status,” Ken told her confidently as he finished his checklist. Everything was in place and ready to go as soon as they left the wormhole.

The ride through the wormhole went as smooth as silk especially under Tom’s hands at the helm.

Upon exiting into the Alpha Quadrant, the ship stopped dead with the majority of her systems disabled and the crew locked out. Only life support, thrusters and the replicator systems were available to the crew. Janeway ordered an immediate investigation into the matter putting Commander Dalby in charge. 

************

Tom and Chakotay were taking a short break in their quarters during the investigation to grab a bite to eat and spend a few minutes together. They had to hurry, as they knew Janeway would be looking for Tom shortly. As they ate a sleeping gas was released into their suite and both men fell to the floor within seconds of each other falling into a deep sleep.

The doors to the quarters opened silently as the two men entered to carry out their self-proclaimed mission. Entering the living area of the quarters, they approached the sleeping couple and quickly used hyposprays on their necks to insure that they stayed sleeping. Ignoring the taller figure laying on the floor, both men picked up the shorter stocky man after dressing him in civilian pants and a shirt and transported out of the room.

They rematerialized inside a shuttle in Voyager’s hanger bay and deposited the sleeping man on a bunk in the back of the craft. Greg tossed a heavy backpack onto the floor beside the bunk. 

“Do you have everything you need, Greg?” Ken Dalby asked as he got ready to leave the shuttle and cover it’s upcoming disappearance in the computer once it was gone from the bay.

“I wish you would let me tell Harry or let him come with me. He’s going to feel betrayed when I don’t come back right away,” Greg made one last attempt to get his Captain to change his mind.

“Sorry, Greg. It has to be done this way. You’re the only I trust to get this done right and I have to stay here to protect the rest of the Maquis as best that I can. Besides you’re the only one who knows where is his home is at on Dorvan.” Ken explained his absolute trust in Greg regarding Chakotay asleep in the back of the shuttle. “I can’t let him fall into the hands of Starfleet. They would use him against his own father. It would destroy Kolopak to have to watch as he sacrificed his son in deference to the Maquis. It’s better this way for all. Now get going and give my regards to Kolopak.”

“Good luck, Captain. I’ll get him there all right. Try and get Harry to understand will you?” Greg asked this one last favor of his friend as he started the preflight check while Ken opened the shuttle door to leave.

“I will. Take care and see ya soon.”

“Right, Ken.” Greg managed to give him a small smile before turning back to the console in front of him.

************

Greg quickly got the shuttle into hiding behind a large asteroid and set course for the Demilitarized Zone and Dorvan V home of Maquis leader Kolopak and Chakotay’s father. It would take two days at warp five the highest speed the shuttle was capable of to reach the outer skirts of the DMZ and from there he could send out a signal to let him pass.

Replicating some restraints, Greg bound the young man’s arms behind his back in a comfortable position and than hobbled his ankles together. Next he fastened a blindfold around his head and gagged his mouth kissing that lush mouth just before. It was something he had always wanted to do and cursed himself for giving in to the temptation. Satisfied that his charge was not going to go anyway, he replicated some food for his breakfast and a fresh hypo for when Chakotay showed any signs of waking up.

Damn, he missed his husband already!

End of Part Fifteen

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Sixteen  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Sixteen  
************

A few hours later, after the ship had been disabled covertly, just as swiftly she came back to life without anyone finding out why the disabling program vanished into oblivion per Ken Dalby’s instructions. Despite the attempts of security to retrieve any data from the disabling program, it slipped away into an abyss beyond their grasp.

First Officer Ken Dalby sat on the bridge of Voyager as the ship awaited their orders from Starfleet and the Federation regarding the next step in their journey home. His covert operation with Greg and Chakotay had been successful and no one had yet realized that they were gone and by the time they did find out the shuttle bearing the son of the Maquis leader Kolopak it would be well inside the DMZ. It had been over eight hours since the two men had left the ship and the longer it was unknown the better chance that Greg had of getting his young charge back to his father.

Captain Janeway was sequestered in her Ready Room taking communications from Starfleet Command regarding the situation that Voyager presented and what they were going to do with them. Ken wondered how they were going to view his crew and friends from his ship the Crazy Horse. He knew he didn’t matter and would take anything they gave to him including prison or even execution. However, he would fight for the lives of his fellow Maquis and hopefully get them off with either a pardon or a reduced sentence. He didn’t fool himself into thinking that Starfleet would pass up a chance to get their hands on some of the Maquis especially since he had been at the top of their most wanted list before landing into the Delta Quadrant.

The first thing they had learned about upon their arrival home was that the Maquis situation was still in full force with the Cardassians and the Federation. With that bit of news, Ken had been planning and programming a covert movement for his people with the remaining shuttles in hopes they could make a dash for the frontier and their continued freedom, but he wasn’t fooling himself the longer they waited here the slimmer the chances were that they could get away from Voyager. He was just waiting for the right moment to signal his people to make a dash for their freedom.

The turbo lift doors opened and a tall figure dashed onto the bridge before anyone realized who it was. Ken Dalby found himself bodily hauled out of his chair dragged acrossed the deck and slammed into the bulkhead by the main viewscreen before he could recover his senses. His breath left his lungs in a hard whoosh and he was trying to concentrate on recovering the oxygen he needed when the very angry voice finally penetrated his brain.

“Where the fuck is my husband, you bastard? Tell me now before I rip your head off.” Tom Paris slowly squeezed the thick neck angrily literally blind with rage. “I know it was you and Ayala who got him off of the ship. Now tell me where he’s at before I kill you.”

“By now deep inside the demilitarized zone and back with his family where Starfleet can’t get their hands on him,” Ken whispered hoarsely as he struggled to get free of the chokehold that Paris had on him. “It’s for the best, Paris.”

“What the hell do you know? You took my husband…drugged me…stole a shuttle and…now Ayala is AWOL as well, you mother fucker. You’ve just screwed over the entire Maquis crew on this ship…does that make you happy?” Tom raged nearly out of control. He had been frantic when he had finally awakened realizing that he had been drugged and finding out that Chakotay was not on board the ship. Checking the ship’s internal sensors, he had not been surprised to find that it was Dalby and Ayala who had broken into their quarters.

“To make sure that Chakotay is safe…yes…and for the record the rest of the Maquis know and…they were willing to make the sacrifice for him and other reasons you know nothing about. You weren’t important to the equation…the Maquis faction has…” Ken rubbed his painful throat as two security guards forcefully dragged the tall blond off of him. The two stood there and glared at each other as the Captain came barreling out of her ready room.

“What is the meaning of this, gentlemen? I find it very disturbing to have my two senior command officers fighting like children on the bridge all of a sudden,” the arrogant Captain was in the room and wanted some answers as she glared from one man to the other.

“Your First Officer here kidnapped my husband along with Greg Ayala who took off with him in a stolen shuttlecraft heading for the DMZ.” Tom told her with utter contempt in his voice and shook himself free of the security guards who were starting to eye the former Maquis Captain distastefully and put their hands on their phasers in case of unforeseen trouble.

“Did you really do that, Ken?” Kathryn turned to her First Officer of the last year and a half in confusion. “I thought we trusted each other.”

“In most things, Captain. There were a couple of items I had to take steps to protect from Starfleet, the Federation and Cardassians. Chakotay was one of them,” Dalby told her calmly and quietly while keeping his eyes on the angry blond. He wanted to be ready in case Tom jumped him again and he didn’t believe that he would come out on the good end of the fight if that happened.

“But why?” this whole thing was confusing to her and she wanted some answers as she put her hands on her hips contemplating the actions of her First Officer. “What could possibly be so important for you to jeopardize you and the safety of the rest of the crew?”

“Sorry, Captain Janeway. It’s an internal Maquis matter that had to be taken care of before we meet up with any Starfleet ships and that’s all I can say about it.” With that Ken Dalby shut up and refused to say anymore. His chance to get his crew to freedom had also failed because Tom had interrupted his programming and now he wouldn’t have a chance to finish.

“Commander Paris, do you know anything about this?” she turned her attention to Tom who was glaring at Ken with murder in his blue eyes. She had never seen him this angry before. Of course, if it had been her husband who was kidnapped, she might feel the same way as he did.

The lift doors opened and Harry Kim-Ayala stepped onto the bridge with a frightened look on his face as he approached the group. “Has anyone seen Greg? The computer says that he’s no longer on board the ship.”

“Commander Dalby, would you care to explain to Mr. Kim-Ayala exactly where is his husband is at?” Tom said with a sneer holding his anger and fear over his husband at bay. He knew exactly what had happened but his promise to Chakotay over his true identity made him hold his tongue.

“Lieutenant Ayala is under my orders to deliver Chakotay to his family in the DMZ. He volunteered to take on this assignment months ago and I agreed. Greg has considered himself a guardian of the young man when he first came aboard my ship a few years ago since they are both from the same planet,” Ken replied. “He became watchful of him especially when we landed in the Delta Quadrant.”

“Why didn’t he tell me about any of this?” Harry couldn’t believe that Greg would leave him behind or not give him the choice of staying or leaving to be at his side.

“You’re Fleet, not Maquis. You wouldn’t understand that, Ensign.” Ken shot off his mouth quickly before closing it vowing not to say anything else about it. If he said too much more someone might guess Chakotay’s true identity.

“You fuckin’ bastard,” Harry shouted as he made a lounge for Ken but was brought up short by the security guards. “Now you’ve made him an outlaw again by doing this.”

“That’s enough all of you. Security, please escort Mr. Dalby to the brig. Commander Paris, you will resume your duties as First Officer until further notice,” Janeway barked as silence fell across the bridge. “Mr. Dalby is under arrest until an investigation warrants any further action. I’ll be in my Ready Room. Dismissed.”

She felt a major, major headache coming on with this new twist in their present situation.

************

After her initial contact with Starfleet Command, Captain Janeway had Ken Dalby brought to her ready room for questioning while they are enroute to Deep Space Six. Tom, Harry, April, Mark and the two security guards are present for the questioning and were hoping for some answers. Harry glared at Ken as he was led into the room now knowing part of the truth since Tom had talked to him. The only thing Tom had left out was Chakotay’s identity still bound by the promise that he had made to his husband quite a while ago.

“Mr. Dalby, we would like some answers from you about this situation. Because of your actions two of my crewmembers have gone AWOL and now Starfleet is threatening to imprison all of the former Maquis unless you can justify your reasoning behind all of this.” Janeway said as she carefully watched his face for any signs of remorse. There were none.

“Captain Janeway, I have my reasons for doing what I did but please don’t let this interfere with any of the decisions you may have made favorably towards the rest of my crew. I accept full responsibility for all of this,” Ken said glancing at April who had unshed tears in her eyes. //Oh April! I had such hopes for us, but my loyalty to the Maquis will always come first. I hope you can forgive me. // He thought hoping she would not hate him and maybe understand enough to forgive him.

“I see.” Janeway also glanced at Dr. Paris. “Do you know anything about this, Doctor?”

“I’m sorry, Captain, but I’m bound by doctor-patient confidentiality in the matter.” She answered as she kept her eyes on Ken. Her heart went out to him and she could understand why he had done this and she mouthed ‘I love you’ to him.

“What is so special about Chakotay that you risked your crew, their freedom and possibly their lives for this one man?” Janeway demanded to know as she stood up. Too many people knew the answer to the puzzle and she wanted to know it as well. The faces around the room told her that Tom and April knew besides Ken. Harry was just confused and Mark was standing quietly behind them all observing.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but like I told you before it was a Maquis matter that I was responsible for and now it is out of my hands,” Ken replied. “The needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many in this case.”

“Commander Paris, perhaps you would care to give me the answer?” Kathryn started to sound exasperated with the whole situation.

“I’m sorry, Captain, but I gave my husband my word and I won’t break it for anyone,” Tom told her solemnly and she knew he meant it. The Paris’ were people of their word and that was part of their hard and honest reputation that followed them down through the generations that had served in Starfleet.

“I see. So even if I gave you a direct order you would disobey me on this?” she decided to give it a try.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said without hesitation telling the truth that nothing could make him betray his husband.

“Why did you make Greg do this, Ken? Why not one of the other Maquis pilots?” Harry asked softly missing his other half tremendously. “Why couldn’t I have gone with him?”

“Because he knows where to take him. I wouldn’t let him take you because Starfleet would have accused Greg of kidnapping a Starfleet officer.” Ken told him feeling bad for the young man.

“I would’ve resigned.” Harry protested weakly.

“Still it wouldn’t matter to them, Harry. He promised me that he was going to come after you after his mission was done. Just you wait and see.” Ken shifted his stance. “Fleet will twist his story around soon enough.”

“Still nothing, asshole. You took away our choices.” Tom suddenly snarled his anger boiling over again. “You know I know about Chakotay and you didn’t ask me if I would go.”

“You would’ve stop me. You’re Fleet and you go by the book.” He sneered at the taller man.

“You’re damn right I would have. Now he’s in danger again no thanks to you.” Tom had to stop himself from hitting him.

“I wish someone would tell me…” a voice interrupted the Captain.

“He is the only son of the Maquis leader Kolopak.” Mark Janeway-Johnson put in smoothly having not said anything until now.

“How did you find out?” April blurted out as all the eyes in the room turned to the physiologist.

“He talked in his sleep and it didn’t take long to figure it out after listening to you all talk. It fits and Doctor Paris just confirmed it.” Mark stated and promptly shut up seeing the gleam in his wife’s eyes as she realized who had been on her ship for the last four years.

“Escort Mr. Dalby back to the brig. I’ll talk to the rest of you later.” Kathryn barked as she sat back down so she could think.

************

“Captain Janeway, welcome home,” Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise greeted his old friend on his computer terminal. “It’s been a hard trip home, but it sure is good to see that you made it back.”

“Thanks, Jean-Luc. Do you know what is going to happen to us next?” Kathryn was understandably curious.

“We are going to escort you to Deep Space Six for quarantine and debriefings. I can’t wait to read all about your adventures, Kathryn,” he said excitement in his voice.

“In the meantime, there’s something else you should know about, Jean-Luc. Just as we exited the wormhole, my ship was disabled by my former First Officer Ken Dalby and two of my Maquis crewmen got away in a shuttle heading for the DMZ.” Kathryn stated unhappily. “One of the men is Chakotay, the son of Kolopak. “

“So that’s where the young man has been all this time. The Maquis have been searching for him since about the same time you disappeared and blaming Starfleet for his absence.” He mused over that interesting tidbit. “I’ll send word along to our ships patrolling the DMZ to keep an eye open for the shuttle.”

“Tell them not to hurt them if at all possible. Chakotay was kidnapped and taken away against his will in this.” Kathryn’s concern for the young man was evident in her voice. “If possible, I’d like to have them both returned to the ship.”

“I’ll see what I can do, Kate. I’ll be in touch and you can tell me a few of your adventures in the Delta Quadrant. Picard out.”

“Janeway out.”

************

Three days later, Voyager docked at Deep Space Six after being escorted by Enterprise and three other ships under heavy guard. Once there, the ship is placed under quarantine and Starfleet personnel in environment suits began to beam over to assess the situation.

Three Admirals, six Captains and several representatives for the Federation Council descend on the station to attend to the debriefings of the crew. Starfleet Security placed all of the Maquis under arrest for the time being. They were going to be judged one case at a time on merit, job performance and their loyalty to the Federation and the judgement of Captain Janeway on each one too.

//Let the circus begin, // Janeway thought as she plastered a smile on her face as the first of the debriefings began.

************

In the back of the shuttle Cochran, a bound, gagged and blindfolded Chakotay gradually came awake panicking at first as he struggled against his bounds. A short while later, he rested from his exertions sweating and trying to evening out his breathing. Unanswered questions ran through his head, where was he and what was going on? Where was Tom and why was this happening to him? How long would it take for his husband to rescue him?

Chakotay was scared and could only wonder as he felt someone near him. He tensed up as a hand touched his neck making him jump at the unexpected contact. Something metallic pressed against his neck and guessed it was a hypospray as a heavy feeling of sleepiness stole over him and he fell asleep like a door had slammed shut on his brain functions.

“I’m sorry, Chakotay. I just don’t want to fight with you or have you use your charms on me and talk me out of this. I feel bad enough leaving Harry like I did.” Greg brushed the black hair back from Chakotay’s forehead knowing that he couldn’t hear what was being said. “I can only hope that he’ll forgive me one day and let me be in his life somehow. Maybe you could forgive me as well but I don’t expect it.”

Leaving the sleeping man behind him, Greg Ayala returned to the pilot’s seat and continued on his way to Dorvan V.

End of Part Sixteen

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Seventeen  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Seventeen  
************

Once the Maquis outposts in the Demilitarized Zone were satisfied with his old codes and the story of the Crazy Horse and Voyager, Greg Ayala was allowed to continue with his mission to Dorvan V. Putting the little shuttle on auto pilot, he heard the sounds of his charge waking up again. Grabbing the hypospray, Greg sedated the stocky man for the last time since they would reach their home world in a few hours. There he would transfer Chakotay to his home while he decided to drop in on his family located only a few hundred kilometers from Red Bluffs.

Greg Kim-Ayala could only hope to one-day reunite with his Harry.

************

The sound of the watchdogs barking near his front porch brought the leader of the Maquis Kolopak outside to see what was going on. There was a man bound, gagged and blindfolded lying on the wooden floorboards of his front porch. Kolopak starred at the motionless figure for a long moment wondering what he was doing there until he realized that there something familiar about him.

Turning him over and undoing the gag and blindfold, Kolopak was astonished to find that it was his son Chakotay! Where had he been for the last four years and how did he end up here at home? Many more questions raced through his head as he undid the bonds that held his son hostage.

“What’s all the noise about, Kolopak?” Summer Cloud, his wife of thirty years, called out from their bedroom.

“Come see. Our son has returned,” Kolopak answered happily as he finished undoing the ankles. He was still slightly puzzled as too why his son was not waking up. Looking him over, he found a data padd attached to the inside of his son’s shirt.

“Aieee!” Summer Cloud squealed as she appeared at her husband’s side. “Let’s get him into his bedroom. Why won’t he wake up?” her concern and maternal instincts coming to the forefront over the fate of her son.

“The note on this padd says he gave our son a heavy sedative and won’t wake up for a few more hours. Please give Chakotay my apologies and I hope one day he can forgive me for doing this to him. It is signed Greg “Little Falcon” Ayala.” Kolopak read the note he had found attached to Chakotay’s shirt and was truly puzzled by the contents.

“It doesn’t matter how he got here. Our son is now home safe and sound.” Summer Cloud stated unconcern of who or what had brought him home. She would deal with that later since her son was her top priority at the moment. “Let’s put our son to bed and I’ll take care of him while you go about your business, darling.” Her maternal instincts were in overdrive with the return of her long lost son and Kolopak deferred to a mother’s wisdom.

Together they managed to get their son to his old bedroom at the other end of the house and onto his bed. Summer Cloud shooed her husband out of the way as she began to fuss over the sleeping boy. Smiling and with a happy heart, Kolopak left his house to tend to Maquis business knowing that Chakotay was in good hands with his wife.

Spirits, help anyone who tried to take him away from her this time, he mused.

************

Chakotay came awake slowly as he heard his mother humming a lullaby as she held him and carded her fingers through his short hair. He must have been really sick for her to be holding him this tight, but he felt safe, warm and loved in her arms relaxing under her touch. The whole thing about being on a starship and lost in the middle of the Delta Quadrant was no more than a bad dream he thought. He snuggled closer to his mother and wondered when his father would get home.

Just to make sure it was all a dream he slid his left thumb over his fingers to see if it was there. It was. His wedding ring was there and that meant it had not been a bad dream. He really had been lost in the Delta Quadrant, gotten married to a beautiful blond and now he was home with his parents. Now he was totally confused as to how that had happened.

“How did I get home, mama? The last thing I remember was being asleep with my…” he stammered until he felt soft fingers on his lips stilling his voice.

“Not now, baby. Just finish sleeping. There’s plenty of time for talk later when your father comes home, mi corazon.” She whispered lovingly in his ear.

“Okay, mama.” He let the sleep steal over him again. He was safe and sound in his mother’s arms as he listened to her steady heartbeat.

************

“Papa, can you ever forgive me?” Chakotay’s voice was full of guilt and remorse over failing to fulfill his mission. He found his father on the porch watching the sun set over the mountainous backdrop of the family homestead. Most of his confusion was gone after a long hot shower and his mother had showed him the note that Ayala had left behind.

“Whatever for, my son?” Kolopak was confused by his son’s question and wondered why he felt guilty. His son should be happy to be home not miserable.

“For failing you. I did not accomplish my mission that…you…I…” his voice trailed off as tears fell from his dark eyes.

Placing two fingers against Chakotay’s trembling lips, Kolopak told his son. “You did not fail, my son. I am so proud that you were able to survive your difficult time and come home to your mother and me. I could never be disappointed in you.”

“But…” he tried to protest.

“But nothing, my beloved son. I’ve sent three other messengers to DS9 and none of them ever made it. There seems to be some other forces at work here, so none of this is your fault.” He pulled his unresisting son into his arms as Chakotay cried while letting his guilt fall away.

Summer Cloud found them a short time later and had them come in for supper so Chakotay could tell his story of the last four years and his adventures in the Delta Quadrant. She also wanted to know who her son was married too.

“Are you going to tell us who managed to capture your heart, my son?” Summer Cloud gently teased her son as she picked up his hand and fingered the wedding band there. She smiled softly as a fierce blush drifted over his rugged face.

“I married just a few months ago to a wonderful man named Tom Paris,” Chakotay announced quietly waiting for the bomb to drop at the sound of the Paris name.

“Does he make you happy, Amal?” his father asked using his true name to show that he was not mad about his choice of spouse. He wanted to allay his son’s fears that as long as he was happy it did not matter that he was married to the son of their enemy.

“Yes, he does. I miss him so much already and it’s only been a few days,” tears were showing in the dark eyes. “May I be excused? I need some time.”

“Of course. This has been hard on all of us, but we’ll get through it. I’m sure Tom will come for you as soon as he can.” Kolopak stated.

“Thank you.” Chakotay fled before he could cry in front of his parents.

************

To keep his son busy and his mind off of his spouse who was two weeks travel away by starship on Earth, Kolopak engaged the tribal shaman John Black Feather to tutor him. Chakotay eagerly absorbed all the knowledge that John could give him as the shaman sought to keep the young man busy.

John would come by the house early in the morning and get Chakotay to accompany him on his daily rounds. Together they visited the sick offering medicinal herbs and rituals to ease their minds, spirits and bodies. They went to see the mentally ill and did what they could to make them comfortable and listen to their talk. After rounds and some lunch, they went to the Black Feather home for the afternoon where John taught Chakotay the rituals of his tribe and different ways to do vision quests.

On one vision walk to the spirit plain, Chakotay who was missing Tom so much that his walk turned to dream about a certain tall blue-eyed blond.

************

Back on Earth, Tom was enjoying a rare afternoon free from debriefings and conferences so he was basking in the sunshine of his home world on the back deck of the Paris house where he had grown up. Clothed in white shorts and a blue tank top with lots of sunscreen on his pale skin he leaned back in the deck chair to take a nap and enjoy the warmth of the sun. It was still pale in comparison to the love and warmth of a certain dark eyed brunette who had stolen his heart. When the debriefings were over with, he was determined to hand in his resignation and head for the frontier to join his husband.

Dozing off he found that was walking along a trail in the cool forests until he reached the edge of a clearing where tendrils of mist and smoke gave it a dreamy look. Overhead he heard the sound of a hawk scream just before his animal guide landed on a branch nearby to look him over.

“I was wondering if you would come to visit with me again, little one.” She remarked dryly tilting her golden eyes at him.

“I never got around to learning how to do this,” he grinned happy to see her. “I’m not sure how I got here this time.”

“Your mate is calling for you. He is nearby.” She retorted shaking her head at him.

“Which direction?” Tom asked quickly anticipating a glorious reunion with his spouse here on the spirit world. Someday when he thought about it he would get his younger husband to teach him fully about this place. Meanwhile, it was more important for him to see the dark eyed Maquis who had captured his heart.

A few moments later, he found him standing under a towering oak tree and couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight anywhere in the universe. 

“Oh, baby. I’ve missed you so much.” Tom said almost to afraid to touch his husband only to find him shattering into a thousand pieces as he woke up from his nap. “I can only pray that this is real.”

“As real as we want to make it here on the spirit plain, my love.” Chakotay answered softly gazing into the blue eyes he missed so much. He could smell the scent that was uniquely Tom and felt his desires making his cock hard. “I want you so bad, Tom.”

“Like this, Tay?” Tom answered brusquely as he pulled him against his chest, tilted his head back by plunging his fingers into the thick black hair and kissed him ravishing those sweet lush lips.

Chakotay struggled for a moment at the sudden move before sagging in temporary defeat as Tom touched his lips with his tongue making them open for him. Their tongues battled, writhed together like lovers and battled again. Chakotay couldn’t breath, didn’t care if he never drew a breath again as long as the kiss didn’t have to end. His nipples pulsed against the fabric of the cotton tunic and the hardness of Tom’s chest, and there was a hot, melting sensation in his groin and lower stomach that promised some very primal upheaval.

Skillfully, Tom lowered his husband to the ground on a patch of soft silky grass never breaking the kiss until Chakotay lay supine and gasping beside him. “How is that?”  
He reached inside of the white tunic and caressed the dusky nipples teasing them to hardness and listening with pleasure at the moans coming from the chest beneath them. “You are mine and none other shall ever know you. I love you from before will love you during and even beyond the grave.”

Chakotay’s senses so long attuned to this man by means of his fantasies while missing him would not be denied by anything at this moment. He wanted to give himself to his husband, needed to do this feel him deep in his ass. He trembled and gave a soft cry as a blond head leaned over to kiss the pulse point at the base of his golden throat.

He was lost, already adrift on a whirl of emotion and physical wanting as he nodded yes to unspoken question in the dazzling blue eyes. Tom gently removed their clothes leaving the golden skinned man bare and vulnerable and feeling truly beautiful under the loving gaze.

When Tom simultaneously closed his lips around a dusky nipple and laid his hand on the hard brown cock, the stocky body arched his back and moaned wanting more. Tom’s chuckle vibrated against his chest as he continued to draw on his nipple to tease it with the edge of his white teeth followed by laving it unmercifully with his tongue. In the meantime, he used his hand to stroke gently up and down the hard shaft feeling it jump and pulsing under his ministrations.

Chakotay spread his legs, unable to stop himself, and his hips began to undulate under Tom’s hand as he obeyed the rhythm they were creating. Tom enjoyed the other nipple on the dusky golden chest as if it were a ripe fruit and then trailed his kisses down over the quivering belly.

“Never forget me, baby. We’ll be together soon. I promise.” Tom murmured as he took the hard shaft of his young husband into his mouth. Chakotay made a sound that was half moan and half shout, and felt his eyes roll back as Tom sucked hard on his rod of pleasure. He rocked his hips up only to have them pushed down as Tom pinned them with an elbow to keep from choking. 

He began to babble in a delirium of pleasure, clutching the grass, the discarded clothes then Tom’s shoulders and then the silky blond hair. His heels dug in for purchase as he rolled his groin upward against the hot wet mouth. Finally the sensations gathered together in a wild crescendo and with a strangled cry Chakotay gave everything he had to Tom who took it joyfully.

Lying bonelessly, he was in a daze afterwards and fully expected Tom to prepare and ride his ass but instead he was simply held close and stroked until he calmed down. He felt Tom’s erection poking him in the hip and as he turned over to face his gorgeous husband a shout interrupted them.

“Chakotay! Tom!” Grandfather was shouting at them startling them out of their reverie. They jumped to their feet forgetting that they were naked. “There is danger here right now. You need to go back. You haven attracted the attentions of the one that won’t let the peace come. It feeds off of the hate and anger of others.”

“Grandfather, get Tom out of here.” Chakotay shouted as he rushed forwards to meet the danger.

“Chakotay! No!” Tom screamed fearful for his mate. He went to follow his spouse only to be stopped by Grandfather holding onto him. “Let me go. I have to help him.”

“My grandson will be fine, Tomas. If you go after him you’ll only disturb his concentration and you both may die. Let him go for now.” Grandfather said soothingly.

“This is one of those times I have to stand on the sidelines, isn’t it?” his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“You need to return to your body and carry on with your own plans. My grandson needs you more than ever, young one.”

With a hefty push against the blonde’s chest, Grandfather made Tom leave the spirit plain for his own safety and watched his grandson battle the malevolent spirit.

“Chakotay!” Tom screamed at the top of his lungs as he woke up on the back deck of his parent’s home in San Francisco on Earth nearly a half a quadrant away from his beloved husband. He knew Chakotay was in danger and there was nothing he could do but send his silent love and support until he could get to him no matter what it took.

“We need to talk, Tom.” Tom looked up and saw his father the Admiral standing there with a worried look on his face. “There’s something you need to know for you and Ensign Kim and your husbands.”

Grandfather watched as his grandson battled the spirit to a standstill and the spirit left as quickly as it had appeared. Exhausted, but triumph, Chakotay turned to his ancestor. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“That was just a test, little blackbird. The real one would have eaten you for breakfast being off guard like that. Do you realize how much danger you put your mate in?” Grandfather spoke sternly to the young man. “You have to be on your guard at all times now.”

“I’m sorry, Grandfather. I’ll be more careful from now on. It’s just been so hard without Tom,” the rebuke stung fiercely and he made a silent vow not to let his guard down again. “I miss him so much.”

“If he loves you so much, you will be together again. You must learn patience my young one. Your journeys to each other will make you stronger and appreciate each other more when you do come together,” Grandfather said softly hoping to encourage his grandson. “You have a difficult path to walk but you do it with honor and much learned wisdom.”

“It’s not easy, there’s still so much to learn and it’s lonely without my husband,” Chakotay replied feeling better about everything.

************

“I need to go to Tom. I can use the shuttle that Little Feather brought me home in, Father.” Chakotay said wanting to get to his husband to make sure he was all right.

“No, you cannot go to Earth, my son. If your husband loves you, he must prove it by coming here.” Kolopak told his son very sternly. Only Chakotay’s innate sense of responsibility and upbringing to respect his elder’s wishes kept him from going. He saw the sense in the words but his heart was telling him otherwise.

Chakotay immersed himself even deeper in his studies as the days turned into weeks and the weeks very slowly turned into months.

************

Kolopak slowly put together a peace delegation to try and get some kind of talking down with the Federation. This time he would send the delegation to the Emissary to Bajor.

End of Part Seventeen

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Eighteen  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Eighteen  
************

“Harry, we need to talk. My father had a talk with me and there are some things you need to know about.” Tom Paris said urgently to Harry Kim-Ayala as he caught up with him in between debriefings of the Voyager crew. Pulling him off to a side corridor where they were now at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco on Earth. Tom whispered for a long time in the Ensign’s ear before walking away and leaving the stunned young man just standing there in shock.

Later that evening the pair was found together in the cafeteria in the corner heads bent over some data padd’s and schematics. The vibes they gave off indicated that they were up to something and to just leave them alone. Of course when someone they knew approached them they were polite with vague answers to their questions and were soon left alone again.

This went on for three days until Captain Janeway ordered Ensign Kim to Starfleet Medical with his erratic mood swings and listlessness at the various briefings. Lucky for Harry, his personal physician was there to give him the check up and he was diagnosed with clinical depression. The EMH put him on medication and commed Tom Paris to keep an eye on him since they were hanging around each other a lot these past few days.

They were up to something and they were not letting anyone know what it was until they were ready.

************

“Commander Paris, Ensign Kim, you have been brought before this panel to discuss your future plans and some of the circumstances that will happen if you proceed to go along a certain route,” Admiral James McCrossin who was heading the debriefings of the Voyager crew stated at the pair of men standing at attention in front of him and three others. They were here to determine the final status of Tom and Harry. Each crewmember was being judged on a case by case basis. The determined Maquis were being transferred to an internment camp in the wilderness of the Appalachian Mountains and he strongly suspected that these two would head to the frontier to join their husbands.

“May I ask a question, sir?” Tom put in daring to break protocol knowing that the pair of them was under suspicion.

“Not yet, Commander. I’m not done talking.” Admiral McCrossin hissed in annoyance. “Both of you managed to marry Maquis who then ran away at the first opportunity when Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant.”

“My husband did not run away, Admiral.” Tom angrily shot back before clamping his mouth shut at his outburst. Many of the Star Fleet personnel that he had run into were under the impression that Chakotay had simply left with Greg even with evidence to back up him and he controlled his growing anger and disillusionment with sheer will power.

“Nevertheless, there are arrest warrants out for both of them.” The Admiral decided to overlook the outburst on Paris’ part. “The decision you gentlemen make today regarding your future will be dealt with in an appropriate manner depending upon the choices you inform us with.”

“Sir, we…” Tom tried to speak again but shut up at the dark and foreboding look in the Admiral’s eye.

“I have one more thing to say before you speak, Commander.” There was a final warning tone in the Admiral’s voice that indicated his temper was close to the edge. Tom took the hint and shut up so the Admiral could have his say.

Harry Kim-Ayala stood there quietly wishing like hell that Tom would shut up until it was their turn to speak and give the panel their decision.

“I just want to make it clear to the two of you that you will be detained and incarcerated if you decide to go to the frontier to try and join up with your husbands.” McCrossin stated firmly and saw the look of pain on the Ensign’s face while the Commander’s remained impassive. “You will be held with intent to commit conspiracy and probable treason in dealings with the Maquis. Believe me, gentlemen, we can make it stick.”

His warning was very clear to the men standing in front of the panel. Harry went pale at the news while Tom maintained the famous Paris façade of non-concern to the panel of people. None of them could read him while his guts were churning wondering if someone had caught on to their plans.

“Have you made your decision, Commander Paris? I’m hoping you’ll either take the posting as First Officer on the Enterprise or the Captain’s position on the U.S.S. Hood,” McCrossin sounded hopeful as everyone’s attention focused on the First Officer of Voyager and his decision regarding his future. Tom’s spreading fame had earned him basically his own posting wherever he wanted to go in Starfleet.

“Sir, Ensign Kim has authorized me to speak for the both of us,” Tom said sharply in his best officer’s voice and waited for the Admiral to nod his acknowledgement. The Admiral gave his nod and waited for the decision.

“Ensign Kim and I have decided to resign our commissions and go into business together. We realized that it would futile to try and reconcile with our husbands until this situation has been resolved on both sides. We feel that Starfleet is not in our best interests anymore,” Tom said.

“I see. We’ll be sorry to see you go. May I ask what kind of business you plan on going into?” the Admiral glanced at his comrades quickly before returning his attention back at Tom and Harry. Ensign Kim seemed more at ease now that the news was out in the open.

“Yes, sir. Shuttle research and design. We were coming up with several designs while in the Delta Quadrant regarding the replacement of our shuttles with more improved ships when several things got in the way of our research. Harry and I would like to try our hand at using those designs in our business and maybe improving the shuttles that Starfleet uses,” Tom gave the panel one of the famous Paris smiles, which relaxed them greatly.

“Are you sure we can’t interest you into staying and going over to Starfleet’s Research & Development department?” McCrossin asked hoping to entice them with one last try.

“That’s quite all right, sir. I’m looking forward to sleeping in and not worrying about red alerts and the Kazon breathing down my neck. I’m sure Harry can vouch for that as well,” Tom grinned as he turned to his new business partner.

“Yes, sir. Starfleet was once my dream, but now it doesn’t seem so good anymore and this feels right for me,” Harry put in with a quiet voice. He felt a little despondent and wondered if his medication was actually working. He would have to ask the Doctor and see.

“Are you okay, Ensign Kim? You don’t sound all that convincing that this is what you really want to do.” The Admiral was concerned.

“It’s okay, sir. I’ve been diagnosed with clinical depression and that the medication would take a little while for my body to adjust too. This is what I want to do, Admiral.” Harry put more conviction in his voice. His conviction to get to his husband out on the frontier gave him the courage to stand up to the Admiral with firmness in his voice.

“All right, gentlemen. As of now, you no longer belong to Starfleet. If you change your minds, we’ll keep this option open for you for the next six months. Dismissed.”

Tom and Harry saluted and left the room without a further word to the panel.

Admiral McCrossin looked at the man sitting at the end of the table. “Henry, have your people keep tabs on them to make sure they don’t head for the frontier.”

“Don’t you believe them?” Henry Severns, Chief of Starfleet Security asked.

“Let’s just say I’m taking precautions regarding these two.” McCrossin looked thoughtful at the closed door.

************

The Paris-Kim Shuttle Research and Design Company opened a week later backed by funds from Admiral Paris. Owen Paris was happy to have his son home and did not mind Harry coming to stay with them for a while. Harry didn’t want his parents to worry about his depression and Tom wanted to keep an eye on him.

Six weeks later, construction began on their first shuttle and Starfleet showed extreme interest in their project. The security people keeping an eye on them relaxed their vigilance as the weeks turned to months and there was no sign of the guys leaving Earth. They seemed happy to just hang out in the evenings and working with each other during the day.

Tom and Harry smiled at each other and kept on working without making any commitments regarding the prototype shuttle.

************

Jasper took to living in the Paris house with great ease and even learned to get along with the Shetland Sheep dog by the name of Bear that lived there. She staked out her new territory and made the back deck of the house overlooking the ocean her headquarters. The feline could seen taking naps and gazing out into the water for the most of each day but at night she was in the house curled up next to Tom purring her contentment.

************

The Maquis Captain Ken Dalby was sentenced to twenty years in Auckland Federal Penal Colony for treason. April Paris resigned her commission and got a job at the local hospital near the colony so she could be close to Ken. Ken didn’t understand at first until she told him just before the prison shuttle arrived to take him away that she was pregnant with their baby.

With Captain Janeway’s backing, the rest of the Maquis filed for their commissions and decisions to stay in Star Fleet. Joe and Belanna wanted to stand out with the Captain on her next ship along with nearly half of her original crew. The debriefings were finally over with and the crew was disbanded to spend some time on shore leave and family reunions.

************

Greg Kim-Ayala stood on the porch of his family’s home and watched the sunset while thinking of his husband, Harry, with black hair, dark eyes and dusky gold skin and a look of love that had only been for him. The ache in his gut twisted and his heart hurt from missing the young man. Harry had been the center of his existence until Ken had reminded him of his loyalty to the Maquis also.

They both were paying the price and Greg sometimes wondered if it had been worth it when he got up in the morning to his cold and empty bed. He just kept reminding himself that Star Fleet couldn’t use Chakotay against his father as a bargaining chip while he hated Ken for awhile. He would later feel bad because Ken was on his way to Auckland for his part of Chakotay’s kidnapping and he was still free.

Was he? He didn’t feel too free without his husband, lover and best friend by his side.

Sighing deeply and filled with many regrets, Greg turned and went back into his parent’s house to try and get some sleep after jerking off to Harry’s picture.

************

Nearby on his homestead, Kolopak settled in to have a vision quest to try and seek some answers for his many questions. Instead of his animal guide, his father answered his call.

“You have raised my grandson into a fine young man, my son,” Grandfather remarked to Kolopak as his son joined him on the spirit plain on a sandy white beach overlooking a beautiful ocean and the jungle of the sky spirits behind them.

“Thank you, father. I raised him as a child and a teenager but his adventures in the Delta Quadrant made him into the remarkable man that he is today,” Kolopak commented as both men gazed over the ocean and the tumbling surf. They were sitting on a grassy sand dune and listened to the sounds of the surf, tide and ocean birds.

“His is a difficult path to walk, but he has the strength and spirit for it.” Grandfather looked at the worry lines on his son’s face. “But that is not the reason that you’re here. You have a question for me.”

“Yes. Do you know what is interfering with my attempts to send messengers to the Federation to attempt some kind of peace talks? Every time I send someone off they never reach their destination.” He sensed that the Elder knew something about what was going on.

“There is an entity similar to the fabled Par Wraiths of Bajor that feeds on hate, misery, violence and destruction. It has misdirected your people so that the peace cannot be achieved. It also made sure that Chakotay was stranded in the Delta Quadrant and that he would be stranded there forever.” Grandfather smiled thinking of the good spirits that kept an eye on his contrary and intelligent grandson. “It didn’t count on other circumstances that allowed him to return home and have a husband all at the same time.”

“Yes, the son of our enemy married to the son of his enemy. Ironic, is it not?” Kolopak laughed, as he understood better why his peace delegations never could get where they were supposed to go.

“You do not seem to be upset that Chakotay married Tom Paris?” Grandfather asked with amusement.

“If he makes my son happy and has no malevolence to the Maquis, why should I complain?” Kolopak smiled thinking of how crazy Chakotay was without his husband. His son was working hard and learning much to get through the long days but he could hear him pacing the house at night trying to sleep without the comfort of his spouse.

“Tom will come for him. They are soul mates and belong together.” Grandfather stated with conviction and Kolopak believed him.

End of Part Eighteen

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Nineteen  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Nineteen  
************

Tom landed the prototype shuttle in docking bay 29 in the upper pylons on Deep Space Nine as instructed by Lieutenant Dax in the Operations Center of the station. Jasper wound her furry body around his legs and meowed that it was past time for dinner and her little tummy was feeling empty. After feeding the cat, placing her in the carrier and closing up the little ship, Tom picked up his duffel bag along with Jasper’s carrier and headed for the main section of Deep Space Nine. He was going to be here for a few days and wanted to get some guest quarters where they could be comfortable and not cramped aboard his tiny ship.

Two hours later, he left his guest quarters freshly showered from a real hot water shower and leaving a purring quite full of food feline behind, Tom headed for the station infirmary to visit an old friend from his Academy days. He took in the sights of the former Cardassian space station having only been here one time before when Voyager had been launched to go chase the Maquis and that had only been a brief visit. As the First Officer of Voyager Tom had not had much time to explore the station like he did now.

Entering the infirmary a nurse directed him to where he wanted to go. He found the subject of his visit sitting behind a stack of PADDs and a frown on his handsome face. Tom smiled fondly as he leaned in the doorway watching his friend pursue the report in front of him. “The paperwork never goes away, does it, Julian?”

Doctor Julian Bashir, Chief Medical Officer of DS9 jerked his head up with a start recognizing his old school chum. “Tom Paris, what the devil are you doing here?”

“To see you at the moment and I’m looking for some information.”

Julian unfolded his tall slender frame from his chair and both men hugged each other happy to see one another. “Gads, it’s good to see you. You’re looking fit despite your rough travels. I want to hear all about your adventures.”

“It’s good to see you, too. It’s been a long and hard journey.” Tom was glad to see that Julian had not changed much from their school days together. He as a pilot and Julian as a medical student gallivanting around parties and getting into trouble together.

“Now, tell me the real reason that you’re here. I was shocked to find out that you’d resigned from Starfleet, especially when they offered you a Captaincy and your own ship on top of all that,” Julian gushed gesturing for Tom to take the other chair in his office while he sat back down in his own chair.

“I’m here to track down my husband, Julian.” Tom told him straight out.

“Your husband?” he was astonished. “When did you get married?” There was surprise on Julian’s face. 

“We got married while we were in the Delta Quadrant about a year ago now.” Tom was thinking that their one year anniversary was coming up and hoped they could be together to celebrate it.

“So what do you mean by track him down, Tom? Did he run away from you?” Julian forgot about his work and wanted to know everything that had happened to Tom over the last few years.

“He was kidnapped.”

“Give me all the details, Tom.” Julian wanted to hear it all.

Tom told him the story from the beginning of meeting Tay when he had first come aboard Voyager, the death of Gerron, their being stranded together on New Earth, falling in love, getting rescued, married and going through the wormhole to the kidnapping by Greg Ayala and Ken Dalby over six months ago. He told him of the debriefings and how Harry and him had gone into business together under the pretext of designing shuttles so they could eventually get to the frontier and hopefully rejoin their husbands.

“Why didn’t you follow him, Tom, from Voyager?”

“I couldn’t because by the time I woke up and found out they had been gone for over eight hours and Voyager was being escorted to Deep Space Six by four other starships. Plus I had my responsibility to the crew. I knew Greg wouldn’t hurt Tay he was just taking him home so Starfleet wouldn’t get him.” The strain of separation was evident in his handsome face.

“And now your trail has led you here to DS9 and to me?” Julian concluded.

“It seemed like a good place to start so I can try and get in touch with the Maquis. I want to be with Tay and that’s why I resigned my commission. Tay is more important than Starfleet or my family.” Tom said truthfully.

“I see. And you were hoping that I might be able to help you with this?” his dark eyes reminded Tom faintly of Chakotay’s dark eyes feeling the ache in his tight chest even more as time had gone by.

“Yes. I’ve heard that you and Sisko have had dealings with the Maquis over the years and I was hoping to prevail on you to use your connections so I could get to Dorvan V.” Tom confessed shamelessly. He would use whatever means necessary to get back to his Redwing Blackbird.

************

“Captain Sisko, there’s an incoming message for you. He says his name is Kolopak of the Maquis.” Lieutenant Dax announced over the intercom. “He wishes to speak with the Emissary to Bajor.”

Sisko was immediately intrigued. “Put him through, old man.”

“Right away, Benjamin.” Dax was also curious about the communication. This was the first time that the Maquis leader had made any attempt at direct communication with the Federation or rather even Bajor.

The image on his terminal showed a dark haired man of American Indian descent. “Emissary, thank you for honoring me with this communication. I am Kolopak of the Maquis.”

“I’m glad to speak with you, sir. The honor is also mine.” Ben responded to the charisma of the man. “What can I do for you?”

“We would like to open an dialogue. I would send a small delegation to Deep Space Nine to talk with you.” Kolopak held out his hand and waited to see if would be taken at face value or slapped away as had happened too often in the past.

“I see.” Ben’s voice remained neutral. “Why me? And why DS9?”

“You were chosen by the Prophets to be Emissary and Bajor has offered to host talks in the past.” Kolopak smiled. “Besides my wife, Summer Cloud, has told me that you’re a good man and she is hardly ever wrong.”

“I always wondered what happened to her,” Ben mused for a quick moment over a past friendship from his childhood. “And when would the delegation arrive, sir?”

“They are waiting for word from me and they would begin their journey immediately. I wanted to know if you would recognize diplomatic immunity for them, Emissary.” He asked. “It would grieve me to be sending them only to have them arrested and any kind of talking fall apart before it had a chance to start.”

“You have my word, Kolopak. I will speak with the Bajoran Council tomorrow and let them know of the delegation’s pending arrival.” Ben hesitated for a moment. “Shall I send word to the Federation Council?”

“Please do. I’m sure they’ll wish to send someone and I for one would like to see how receptive the idea of talking would be to the Federation.” Kolopak smiled glad that he could talk to Ben.

“I’m sure they would welcome the chance to talk and see what can be accomplished.”

“I hope one day to meet you in person, Ben Sisko.”

“Likewise, Kolopak.”

As the com link shut off, Ben sat back in his chance with the faint stirrings of hope in his chest that this could be the beginning of peace in the Quadrant for them all. Now if the Cardassians could be persuaded to come to the talks also it would be a chance for all three sides to discuss peace.

************

Julian was showing Tom the different shops on the upper levels of the Promenade and they stopped to watch the people go by on the lower level as they leaned on the railing just talking. Tom was telling his friend about the different adventures he had experienced in the Delta Quadrant when he spotted a group of eight human men of American Indian descent strolling down the corridor just below them. 

One was clearly an elder by the snow white hair and the wisdom in the lined face with very much fire still in his eyes as he watched over the young men in the group. They were talking, joking and laughing with each other as they stopped outside of Quark’s bar to debate whether they would go in or not as a group. Much of their attention was riveted on the apparent leader of the group.

Tom’s breath caught in his chest as he gazed on the youngest one in the group. His black hair was growing back down his shoulders and the dimples were showing with his wide smile and the dark carefree eyes. It was the love of his life down there and the only man of his dreams. Despite their carefree manners, the others were clearly acting like bodyguards watching his every move and all of those anywhere near him. Time seemed to stand still for the tall blond and there was no one else in the universe but him and his husband.

“Tay,” he whispered softly in awe of the beauty and serenity that Chakotay was radiating as he walked along showing the signs of maturity that he had gained while they had been apart. The outfit he was wearing made him all the more beautiful to the tall blond watching him from the upper level. Chakotay had on black jeans, which outlined his firm ass and hugged it with every step that he took. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black jacket over it. What made it stand out was the red patches on the shoulders which peeked through the black hair and the back of the jacket had a red-winged blackbird outstretched in flight embroider on it. In the background were a grey wolf and a golden hawk watching over the smaller bird. Tom smiled as he realized that Chakotay had remembered the nickname he had given him while they were on Voyager and on New Earth together.

Whether he heard Tom say his name or not, Chakotay couldn’t say but something instinctive told him to look up to see the golden vision standing on the upper level just above him. It was his husband. Tom was here and joy filled Chakotay’s heart to see him as his companions followed his gaze up at the two men about them.

“Is there something wrong, Peacemaker?” One guard asked cautiously. The guards shifted a little uneasily at the sight of the strange men standing there above them.

His voice startled Chakotay out of his reverence as he continued to look up at the golden vision above him. “Everything is fine. I just found my husband. What could be wrong?”

Tom with Julian in tow quickly found the stairs and flew down to the group waiting there at their approach. A couple of the guards moved to block them when Chakotay’s voice stopped them.

“Let him through.” They stepped back obeying instantly.

Tom stopped just in front of Chakotay not quite believing it was he after all this time. “Baby?” he queried softly seeing the tears welling up in the soft dark doe eyes.

“Yeah, Tommy.” One golden skinned hand lifted up and very lightly caressed his cheek wiping the tears away that he didn’t even know had fallen from his sky blue eyes.

“Are you all right? Did he hurt you in any way?” Tom was referring to Ayala as he kissed the palm and placed his own hand over Chakotay’s.

“I’m all right, Tom. He didn’t hurt me. Greg just dropped me off at my father’s house and is with his own family missing Harry very much,” Chakotay answered softly as he stepped closer and suddenly found his body swept up into a bear hug from his tall husband. He didn’t care who saw or watch the happy reunion. He had Tom with him and that was all that mattered for the moment.

“I’ve missed you so much, Tay.” Tom whispered in his ear.

“I know. I’ve dreamed about you every night since I was taken from you,” Chakotay confessed as he buried his face in Tom’s neck and inhaled the scent of his husband. “Don’t let go of me. Come with me now and forever, please.”

“I promise. I’m not letting you out of my sight.” He promised. “Now we need to find someplace private for a proper reunion.” Tom chuckled in Chakotay’s ear and felt him shiver at the hint in his voice.

“Chakotay, we only have the holosuite for an hour.” The elder man spoke gently not wanting to break the couple apart.

“I know, Uncle. But I haven’t seen my husband in six months and he’s coming with us. I refuse to be separated from him.” Chakotay stated firmly as he turned in Tom’s arms to face his uncle.

“It’s alright, Peacemaker. I can understand. He can come along.” Uncle Chapak replied to the relief of the young couple. He could see how much in love the two men were and how much more relaxed Chakotay was becoming being near his husband.

Arm in arm, the couple led the way into Quark’s bar surrounded by Chakotay’s entourage as they went up the stairs to the holosuites the Ferengi had as part of his business. Julian lagged behind stayed at the bar and watched the group go up feeling a little left out since Tom seemed to have forgotten all about him.

Julian wished he had someone that in love with him and sighed.

************

An hour later, the group left the holosuites after a nice relaxing meditation session and headed to the guest quarters where Tom was staying. They were going to retrieve his things and take them to the ambassadorial suite that Captain Sisko had assigned to the delegation. Tom had insisted on coming to the quarters because of one special item that he had to handle himself.

“Jasper!” Chakotay cried out as the black and white Dorvan cat jumped into his arms when he followed Tom into the guest quarters. Purring commenced as he stroked the armful of furry feline. Reaching up, she licked the skin under his chin making him giggle and he hugged her tightly. It was a long time ritual between the two.

Gathering his gear quickly, the couple were escorted to Chakotay’s bedroom within the ambassadorial suite and left alone. His escort left the bedroom with smiles on their faces at the look of joy in their Peacemaker’s eyes as he gazed upon his husband. Jasper leaped down from his arms eyeing the couch as a good place to take a nap while her humans were busy with each other.

Chakotay’s head ducked hiding his face beneath his long hair as Tom pulled the shivering body into his arms. “Baby?” he questioned using one hand under his husband’s chin to tilt his head up and see what was causing his distress. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re here.” He whispered brokenly as the tears spilled from his luminous dark eyes. “You’re really here.” His arms circled Tom’s waist and hugged him tight. “Please, don’t leave me. I need you so much.”

“Never again, my love. As long as it is within my power, I’ll never leave your side again.” Tom whispered as he saw the fear leave the dark eyes he loved so much. They hugged and held each other for a long time whispering and exchanging kisses just getting to know each other again.

“I love you, Tom. As much as I enjoy working as a Shaman for my people and healing the sick, you were all I thought about when the night came and I was alone in my bed.” Chakotay said as Tom wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled out a handkerchief so he could blow his nose.

“I know, Tay. You were all I thought about as Harry and I worked on our way to get to the frontier so we could find you both. I never expected to find you here in Federation territory. Why are you here on DS9?” Tom’s eyebrows rose in puzzlement as the thought finally crossed his mind.

“I’m here to finish the task my father gave me to do nearly five years ago. I’m here to try and get some kind of peace talks going with the Federation.” Chakotay replied as he inhaled the scent of his husband and his cock started to think about other things than his mission. “I want you, Tom. Now.”

“We’ll talk about it later. Get your clothes off, baby,” Tom responded eagerly to his husband as he felt his own cock hardening in response.

Clothes were shed in a hurry and Tom guided the stocky body back to the edge of the bed as electricity exploded between them on skin to skin contact. Chakotay was trembling so badly in need and anticipation that he was glad to feel the bed behind his knees as he sat down before he collapsed. Laying back sprawled on the bed, he touched the pale golden skin as Tom crawled on top of him and took his sensitive hard cock in his mouth.

He literally screamed his pleasure as the hot moist mouth descended on his shaft and a hand tugged gently on the tight ball sac underneath. Exactly five long and torturous sucks and slurps later; Chakotay shot his creamy juices down Tom’s waiting throat who swallowed the essence with love.

Inhaling the scent of his husband, Tom kissed his way up to the flushed and sweaty face of the beautiful he had married. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard as Tom gathered him into his arms waiting for him to recover from his orgasm. A short time later, dark eyes full of love opened and gazed at him in wonder.

“You’re so good to me. Why?” Chakotay wondered his heart near to bursting with the love he felt for this man.

“You’re beautiful, good, kind, loving, adorable and all mine at least most of you.” Tom said as he kissed the tattoo on his golden forehead. “You make me laugh and make me hard when you wiggle that cute butt in my face. I love the way you blush and try and hide from me when you get embarrassed. It would take me along time to name all the reasons I love you, my Redwing Blackbird.”

“What do you mean at least most of me belongs to you?” Chakotay was puzzled by that remark as he snuggled closer to the warmth and silkiness of his husband. He hadn’t felt this good, safe and loved in months.

“Your calling as a Shaman means that part of your heart belongs to your people as you go and help them in whatever way you can. I have to share you some of the time but I’ll deal with it.” Tom explained as he started to suck on the hot spot behind Chakotay’s left ear.

“Okay,” he really wasn’t sure what the meant but he would worry about it later as his blood wandered south and it became hard to think as pleasurable feelings raced through your veins. He arched up into the long lean pale body as Tom covered him from head to feet with all the skin contact they could want from each other. “Please, take me, Tommy.”

“In a bit, baby. I’m in no hurry,” Tom teased as his hands found the dusky nipples and rolled, squeezed and pinched them into hard little nubs tight with need. Chakotay’s hands found the firm butt of his husband and squeezed hard in response and they both groaned as their cocks rubbed against each other sending waves of unbearable tension through them.

“You’re killing me!” Chakotay groaned lifting his ass off the bed and rubbing his body sensuously against lightly haired body of his husband making Tom nearly lose his control.

“Easy, baby.” Tom felt the sweat dripping from his forehead as he fought the desire to take this sensual creature hard and fast when he wanted to go slow and make this a memorable occasion. With great effort, he pulled his body away from Chakotay and got off of the bed heading to the replicator to get some lubricant.

“Don’t leave me. You promised,” the younger man cried out in sudden fright when he realized he was alone on the bed.

Hurrying, Tom grabbed the lube as soon as it materialized and dove back into the bed to reassure his husband. “I just had to get some lube, baby. I don’t want to hurt you in any way.” He kissed him over and over running his hands up and down the stocky dusky gold body until his trembling eased.

“I’m sorry, Tom. I’ve had this dream off and on where we’re together about to make love and then feeling you leave and not come back,” Chakotay sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. “It just felt like that dream all over again when I felt you leave me.”

“There’s no need to be sorry, little blackbird. We all have bad dreams from time to time. I’m sorry for upsetting you,” Tom said as he moved in between his husband’s legs and pushed them apart so he could get to the nether regions of delight for them both. “I love you, baby. Are you ready for the rest of our reunion in the love department?”

“Past ready. I’m about to explode,” Chakotay retorted with a snort as he felt slicked up fingers enter his ass to loosen his muscles. He groaned in pleasure as Tom licked his raging erection to distract him and bring his mind back to their lovemaking. “Please,” he began to beseech the blond.

“Almost there, baby,” Tom said as he moved the dusky legs up and over his shoulders and slicking up his own hard shaft.

“Take me hard and fast.” Chakotay said in a low husky tone.

He groaned in revelation that Chakotay wanted him as desperately as he wanted his husband. “Little Blackbird, I…” Fighting for his control, Tom entered the hot tight velvet channel with a smooth slow descent feeling a river of incomprehensible joy filling him being joined with his husband once again.

Murmuring gentle senseless words, Tom began to move upon his husband, taking him to unreachable heights they had never been to before. Their gazes were locked together, just as their bodies were and a soft crooning sound flowed from the back of Chakotay’s throat as they found an ancient rhythm moving to it’s beat.

“Tom,” he whispered, pleading. “Tom…please!”

“Soon, baby,” he vowed. “Stay with me like this.”

The conflagration began as a burst of flame in Chakotay’s middle and quickly spread to the rest of body knotting his groin into a smoldering knot of fire and than releasing into a storm of sensations. With a roar, he surrendered to it as he came over Tom’s hand and his stomach and chest spilling his creamy juices.

As Tom delved deeply into that luscious silky ass he made his own surrender to the intense pleasure spreading his own juices deep inside his husband. With one last coherent thought, he fell beside Chakotay in sated exhaustion as they both gasped for breath. Curling up together, both fell asleep content and happy to be together again.

Jasper joined them curled up under Chakotay’s neck adding her contented purring to their soft breathing. All was right with her world and her humans.

End of Part Nineteen

REVERSE RESOLUTIONS-Part Twenty-Finis  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

Part Twenty  
************

WHAM!

As Greg Kim-Ayala opened the front door to the porch of his parent’s house he suddenly found his head snapped backwards and a sharp pain in his right shoulder as his stocky body hit the wall behind him. Stunned by the surprise attack, he didn’t notice the blood streaming down the front of his shirt from his broken nose. Pure pain lanced through his head in blinding light as he tried to see who had hit him.

“You promised to forsake all others, for good times and bad times to cleave only unto me, you bastard.” Harry Kim-Ayala stepped into the Ayala household rubbing the bruised knuckles on his right hand. He had been calm standing on the porch but his anger had sprung to the surface of his feelings when he saw Greg at the door and reacted instinctively with his fist. “I see your vows didn’t mean much when it came right down to it.”

“Hi, Harry,” Greg managed in between the waves of pain radiating in his rapidly swelling nose and black eyes. He didn’t bother to get up. If Harry wanted to hit him again, for which he didn’t blame him, he would have to come down here.

“You kidnap Chakotay, drug me and Tom…and…and abandon me and all you can fuckin’ say…is…is ‘Hi Harry!’” Harry bellowed as he dropped his backpack on the floor and towered over his injured husband.

“I’m sorry. You have every reason to be angry with me,” Greg muttered as he winced in pain. His husband could sure pack a wallop.

Harry saw the blood on his husband’s face and the pain in the dark eyes and instantly regretted his impulsive reaction. “I’m sorry, Greg. I shouldn’t have hit you like that. I let my anger get away from me. Is there a med kit nearby?”

“In the bathroom in the cabinet under the sink.” Greg felt his vision dimming from the pain throbbing in his head. “Harry, I think I need some help…”

He slumped over in a faint with the blood still pouring from his broken nose scaring Harry who dove for the med kit out of the bathroom and quickly applied first aid to his husband. While Greg was still out of it, Harry explored the hallway and found his husband’s bedroom. Of course, the telltale item that explained it was the photo of the two of them on the nightstand and another one of just him on the bureau. 

Using all of his strength, Harry managed to get his stocky husband down the hall and into the bedroom. Greg was too heavy for him to get onto the bed so he got him into the overstuffed chair by the window and made him comfortable as he could. All he could now was wait for him to come too and work this out Harry hoped as he sat on floor next to Greg’s knee to wait.

Sometime during the course of the afternoon, Harry felt big strong hands helping him into a nice soft bed minus clothes. Turning on his side he snuggled into the stocky body instinctively and fell back asleep feeling safe and loved for the first time in many months.

Harry forgot to be angry with his husband as he woke up to find them both naked and his heart-stoppingly handsome husband lying on top of him. It was as though their souls touched once again and they were fused together as dark eyes gazed into his own and he knew he was home.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. Can you ever forgive me?” Gregg begged his naked husband while wiggling enticingly over bare skin to bare skin like silk. Big hands roamed over his hot spots and he moaned as those same hands found his manhood bringing it to instant and rather painful attention.

“I accept. Make love to me, please.” His moans answered the former Maquis and Greg sprung into action.

Swiftly, Greg prepared the pliant younger man beneath him and joined them together by easing his way into the familiar love orifice that he had missed. They moved together in rhythm, their response to each other instinctive and the needs behind the ancient dance as unfathomable as the ends of time itself.

Thrusting hard and furious, Greg listened as Harry crooned senseless words of encouragement and he was elated when Harry bucked wildly beneath as he stiffened and cried out in triumph. His juices spurted out in between their hot and sweaty bodies. Flexing wildly in the tight channel as the hot silky muscles clenched around his shaft, Greg shouted as he spilled his seed deep into the man he loved beyond all others.

Clinging to each other, they fell back asleep both aware that they were home at last.

************

Chakotay with Tom and his Uncle Chapak following entered Captain Sisko’s office guided by Major Kira First Officer of Deep Space Nine. A tall stocky dark skinned human male rose to greet them.

“Hello, I’m Benjamin Sisko, station commander and Emissary to Bajor. Welcome to Deep Space Nine,” Ben greeted his guests warmly in his deep voice. He frowned as he recognized Tom Paris standing behind Chakotay. “I’m sorry, but I don’t recall seeing Tom Paris’ name on the delegation list, Peacemaker.”

“My apologies, Emissary. My name is Chakotay and this is my uncle, Elder Chapak. Tom Paris is my husband and we would like to add his name to the list of delegates for the Frontier Alliance. I didn’t know he was here until a few hours ago.” Chakotay blushed under Sisko’s scrutiny and felt Tom’s hand on his back giving him reassurances.

“How did you happen to be here, Mr. Paris?”

“Fate, Emissary. I came here to test my new shuttle and see Julian Bashier before leaving for the Frontier to join Chakotay. I was very surprised to find him here of all places,” Tom put in quickly gripping his husband’s hand very hard.

“I don’t know. He’s a Federation citizen,” Ben stated the fact as he noticed the couple’s hands joining in a tight handclasp as they glanced as each other. The love they had for one another was very evident to him.

“He’s also a citizen of the Frontier Alliance by our marriage,” Chakotay looked to his uncle for help. No way was he leaving Tom out of any of this if he could help it. He was not letting his husband out of his sight if he could prevent it. It was not unusual for spouses to travel with diplomatic parties on missions.

“Chakotay is correct. Under our law he is also a citizen of the Frontier Alliance and a member of our tribe entitled to our protection,” Chapak quoted. “I have no wish to make this couple be apart any more than they recently were, do you, Emissary?”

“I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, I’ll add his name to the list.” Ben conceded and didn’t foresee any problem with it although Admiral Paris and Starfleet might have one.

“Thank you, Emissary. Now, that that it is settled shall we get started?” Chakotay said smoothly.

“Be seated, gentlemen.” Ben invited them as he sat behind his desk. “I for one welcome these talks.”

“We would like to open a dialogue with the Federation regarding several issues,” Chakotay sat in the forefront with Tom and Chapak right behind him. Tom kept his hand on Chakotay’s shoulder. “We would like Bajor to host the talks and for you as Emissary to mediate.”

“I don’t see that there will any problem with that, Chakotay. What is the first and foremost issue that the Maquis have?” Ben wanted to see what they were willing to do to show some kind of trust.

“A cease fire on both sides effective immediately.” Chakotay offered.

As soon as the words ‘cease fire’ left his mouth; all four men were wrenched violently out of their bodies. With life signs fading, alarms went off in the infirmary as the still bodies were automatically transported to the trauma room. Dr. Bashier and his team quickly put the men on full life support. After he was sure that they were out of immediate danger, only then did Julian start to run tests to see what had happen.

************

The four men found themselves standing on a dull grassy plain with a dark gray sky and wisps of fog whirling around them. Chapak and Chakotay recognized it as a form of their own spirit plain when they went on vision quests. Instead of cool and breezy, this place was hot and humid enough to make it uncomfortable for the entire group.

“Where the hell are we?” Ben Sisko demanded to know as they slowly regained their equilibrium.

They were no sooner recovering from the wrenching when a sudden whirlwind came down and swept up Chakotay and Sisko in it’s vortex. It quickly disappeared over the horizon while Tom looked on in shock. Chapak just stared curiously wondering what kind of spirit inhabited this plain.

“Chakotay!” Tom screamed as panic started to set in.

“Quiet, child. You’ll give it another tool to use against him.” Chapak said sternly.

Tom shut up. This was out of his realm of experience and he had no idea of what to do. “What do we do now?” his voice was thick with emotion and fear for his husband.

He knew if he lost Chakotay he would never survive without him nor would he want to.

“We wait.” The Elder made himself comfortable on the ground and began humming a chant. A few moments later, Tom joined him and let the calm of the Elder wash over him as he entered a light meditative state. They stayed this way for awhile.

“Where are they?” Tom was growing more impatient as the time slowly past by them and he jerked out of his meditative state.

“Where they are meant to be, young one. You must learn patience being mated to a shaman and spirit warrior,” Chapak stopped his humming to answer the blond man.

“I know. Grandfather warned me but I feel like he’s in great danger,” Tom ran a hand through his hair tension flowing off of him in waves. “I want to protect him even though I know it’s his fight. I’m trying, Uncle, but it sure as hell isn’t easy.”

“If you can acknowledge it, than you are learning.” The Elder smiled at him making him feel better.

A thought occurred to Tom, “What do you mean ‘Spirit Warrior’?”

“Chakotay was taught how to fight on this plain against evil. He didn’t tell you?” surprise was evident on the Elder’s face.

“We haven’t exactly had time for a long talk and learn all the facts about each other of the last six months…we were a little distracted this afternoon…” Tom blushed at the smile of knowing on the older man’s face. There was no anger, no commendation just understanding.

“I can tell what you two were doing before the meeting,” Chapak teased gently enjoying the deepening blush on the fair face.

Tom just shook his head in extreme embarrassment. 

A feeling ran through his body and mind. “I can feel him, Uncle. He’s calling for us,” Tom exclaimed feeling the young shaman’s pull.

“Yes, young one. I feel it too. He needs our strength to help him with the fight against the bad spirit. Don’t fight it, just let it flow,” Chapak’s humming increased and gradually eased into an ancient chant that even Tom soon fell into the rhythm of it. They let their strength flow as it was needed and did not try to interfere.

This was Chakotay’s fight. Both of them felt the strong pull and they were linked with Chakotay and Sisko. Everyone could feel each other and yet feel separately. Tom became aware of the malicious presence lingering near and that his mate was doing battle with it.

************

The next instant, Chakotay and Sisko found that they had been deposited into an Indian village from around the late nineteenth century. Warriors were mounted on their horses and charging out of the eastern side of the camp as women, children and the elderly were leaving by the western side. They were working their way towards some cliffs nearby.

No one seemed to notice them.

Calvary bugles blared across the landscape letting Chakotay realize that the village was about to be attached.

“What’s going on?” Sisko demanded to know seeing that the young diplomat knew where they were.

Recognizing the markings on the teepees around them, Chakotay knew they were from a branch of his tribe of long ago ancestors. He could sense the fear in the people as they passed them by. “I believe this is the past before my people left the dying Mother Earth to find a new place to dwell with the land and be near the spirits.”

“You mean this is the western United States?” Sisko asked as the blue coats came charging in driving the brave warriors before them the sounds of screams, shouting and pounding hooves of sweaty horses surrounded them.

“Duck!” Chakotay yelled pushing the bigger man behind the nearest wigwam so that they were out of danger.

They soon realized that they were in no danger as the Calvary and the warriors past right through them like ghostly images. Staring helplessly and unable to do anything to help, Chakotay and Ben could only stand watching as the horse soldiers slaughtered the women, children and the helpless elderly. Tears were falling from both men at the senseless cruelty of it all.

At first they had tried to help by blocking the oncoming bluecoats but quickly learned they were not part of the landscape or the events surrounding them. Chakotay was so sickened by the blood and gore that he had thrown up.

Sisko realized that it was some kind of an illusion and it was distracting Chakotay. “It’s not real, Chakotay. Think hard, man. Why is this happening?”

“Grandfather and my ancestor Rupina told me something malevolent was keeping the peace from happening in the Alpha Quadrant. I have to stop it or the fighting will go on for a long time.” Chakotay said quietly focusing his mind on his task and ignoring the fighting going on around them.

The slaughter vanished and they were once again standing on the grassy plain as the wind picked up. Looking around, they found an abyss opening up and they could feel the pull of the sucking vortex. Chakotay knew that if they fell into the yawning hole they would perish.

“We have to get out of here. If we don’t, we’ll be destroyed and the peace may never happen.” Chakotay yelled over the rising noise of the wind. Going inside his mind, he reached out to his husband and uncle to lend him their strength. They gave it willingly allowing him free access to them and felt their love across the link. In the background, he could feel the Emissary providing strength also.

Debris started to fly by and knocked both men off of their feet bringing them closer to the edge of the abyss. Clasping hands and arms together, they used each other as leverage to regain their feet. Struggling, they managed to back away from the edge.

Chakotay could feel his strength waning and a great feeling of dead tired swept over his body filling with overpowering lassitude. It would be so easy to let go knowing his demise would be swift and he could just rest. His eyes drifted shut and he could feel the darkness of sleep stealing over him.

Ben Sisko kept shaking the young diplomat but was getting no response from him. He started a prayer to the Prophets for help sensing them in the background of his mind.

//NO! Little Redwing Blackbird, don’t you dare give up. // A voice screamed in the back of his mind jolting him a little. //Come back to me. We need you. I need you. //

The sleepiness receded a bit at the sound of the familiar and well loved voice.

//You are a spirit warrior. If you give in now the bad spirits will win. Many innocents will die. // That was the stern but soft voice of Uncle Chapak.

His brain started to kick in.

//Without you, there will be no peace in the Alpha Quadrant, Peacemaker. Many are depending on you. // Ben Sisko the Emissary stated.

There was still a slight hesitation on his part as he fought the overwhelming blackness.

//I love you, Chakotay. Don’t leave me alone again. You have to live for me, your people and for us. // That was Tom plain and simple.

His mate calling for him. Pulling strength from the three men, Chakotay threw off the lethargic encompassing him and began fighting back.

“We will know peace. You will go away and bother us no more.” With all of his mind strength, he gathered up the bad spirits pinning them in a baseball-sized sphere.

It was suddenly quiet and peaceful while overhead a miniature construct of the Bajoran wormhole opened up and beckoned them.

“Will you do the honors, Emissary?” Chakotay grinned as he handed the sphere to Sisko.

“With pleasure, Peacemaker.” Ben smiled widely as he took it from him. It was glowing with dark streaks and he could feel the malevolence beneath the surface.

Winding his arm up like the baseball players of old, Ben pitched the ball like sphere containing the bad spirits into the wormhole. The wormhole closed and the alien sent to the gamma quadrant.

“Do you ever think we’ll find out what it was?” Ben asked Chakotay as they turned and found Tom and Chapak standing behind them.

“Maybe not, but I think it will have it’s own fun with the Dominion in that part of space.” Chakotay replied as Tom’s arms slipped around his waist.

“It’s time to go home.” Chapak announced.

************

All four men received a clean bill of health from a puzzled Dr. Bashier and left the infirmary as fast as they could. Chapak went with Captain Sisko to schedule talks and institute the cease fire for both sides.

Surrounded by his bodyguards, Chakotay and Tom were escorted to the prototype shuttlecraft and headed for the Frontier Alliance and a long overdue homecoming and honeymoon on Dorvan V. His father could due without him for a few weeks while he and his husband got to know each other all over again.

************

The kiss drew them together as Tom pulled Chakotay upon the coverlet of the large bed in their cabin on Dorvan V. Tom plied his younger husband’s every facial feature with tiny kisses leaving him breathlessly clutching to him and groan loudly. The feel of Tom’s hands roaming over his naked body was making Chakotay dizzy with wave after wave of steaming desire. Velvet heat sensations made his male nipples hard and unbearably tight.

Spinning sensations of swirling sensations streaked through his bronze body centering its pressure in his groin as he quivered with need. Against, Tom’s exploring mouth, he moaned deeply the sound coming out as a deep purr as his lips were once again covered by his husband.

Tom stepped back from the bed his eyes sparkling with dancing blue light of heated passion as he looked upon the glorious body of the man he desired above all others. His hands quickly divested himself of his clothing freeing his throbbing lance as it stirred as if searching with a mind of its own for the sweet bounty of flesh that laid in wait. It rose hungrily from between the muscular strength of Tom’s thighs.

Chakotay’s tongue streaked out to wet his lush lips as he viewed his husband, his dark brown eyes swirling pools of desire and love.

The tall blond lowered himself downward towards him, the caress of his body barely touching as he braced himself. His mouth lightly rested against his husband’s. The kiss was a brush of fire leaving his lips and stealing over his chin and down the golden throat to the tempting hollow of his dark collarbone, and at the same time his manhood lightly brushed against the flat stomach, against a hip coming to rest against the hard shaft of his manhood.

Chakotay would have opened up to him. His thighs parted and his body pressed toward him, but Tom would have none of it. He desired to prolong the rage of their desire and in so doing stir their rapture to its fullest!

Tom suckled each nipple on the hard hairless chest, his lips raining heated kisses on the flesh in between the nubs. Slowly he inched himself lower, his mouth and tongue creating a scorching pattern of heat, lovingly, temptingly down his mid section, his tongue lingering over his ribs to the indent of his navel.

Caressing and tasting the essence of Chakotay’s hard shaft, his tongue swirled in a leisurely pattern over his abdomen, and with an unbidden cry coming from compliant man’s lips, big fingers were entwined in the rich mat of his blond hair. Chakotay was not strong enough to stop him or to bring about a halt to his own desires, which were now towering out of control!

The brand of Tom’s lips swept over a hip, than glisten back to the navel, causing flames to spread through the quivering sweat sheen body. Slowly the warm, moist stroke of his tongue moved lower, his kisses running a path along the throbbing glans as his hands caressed the inside of the muscular golden thighs and ran lightly along the outline of firm flesh covering his buttocks.

Warm anticipation bubbled up with Chakotay as his lower body arched up toward Tom and at the same time his hands captured the firm ass and welcomed him with the pleasurable assault with his mouth swallowing the shaft down his throat.

A cry of unbridled passion escaped his lips as golden streaks of shooting fire gloriously coursed through his entire body as he shot his seed deep into Tom’s willing throat. He laid there sated and content as Tom prepared him for the rest of their journey to fulfillment.

Parting and lifting the meaty legs, Tom drew his length seeking and gently pushing through the rim of the flower like opening and into the hot silky channel that closed tightly over him. His pulsing length filled Chakotay with fullness and it sensations throughout his body driving him mindlessly across the threshold of ecstasy once again as Tom claimed his mate.

His body trembled as his ass convulsed around Tom’s cock and sending him into a flaming orgasm. The thick pearl-like essence of his seed gushed out into the bowels of his mate.

They were clutched together in the arms of ecstasy until the bonds of passion slowly played out and still Tom did not release Chakotay. He held him tightly to his chest, not saying a word, knowing at the moment there was no need. Hopefully beyond hope, no one would ever separate them again.

Sometime later before sleep claimed them, the burning embers of their rapture flared between them once again. Within the confines of their home and bedroom, Tom claimed his soul mate once again.

Chakotay belonged to him just as he belonged to the Peacemaker/Chakotay.

The End


End file.
